Piece My Life
by Yoshisa
Summary: Naruto, dokter bedah berusia 17 tahun dan seorang hacker handal dari Korea Utara/ Sasuke, pria egois yang hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri / Nyawa Naruto terancam! Seseorang harus menolongnya/ WARM: Yaoi / BL / SasuNaru / RnR / First Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Maaf Kalau ada Salah Ketik ^^

Disc: Massashi Kishimoto-senpai.

.

.

Kutatap laptop yang menyala dihadapanku, kuhela nafas panjang berkali-kali.

"Sial" rutukku dalam hati.

Kusandarkan kepalaku keatas keyboard, kutekan tombolnya secara acak, bunyi 'ting-ting'ting' terus bersahut-sahutan, membuatku tambah kesal.

Sudah berhari-hari aku memperlajari cara kerjanya, tapi ketika kucoba selalu saja gagal. Ketika aku mencoba lebih keras lagi, laptop yang kugunakan seketika mati dan tak dapat dihidupkan. Sudah 3 laptop yang kuhabiskan, dan semuanya kubeli dengan dana dari pemerintah tempatku dulu tinggal.

Aku harusnya bisa mencobanya, tapi apa yang salah? Kenapa selalu kegagalan yang kuterima? Aku diajari banyak mengenai komputer dan cara kerjanya, aku bahkan dapat mengacaukan sistem lalu lintas, mengacaukan CCTV Mall, menyadap ponsel, atau bahkan melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti mencuri data rahasia sebuah instansi.

Kuangkat kepalaku perlahan, lalu menatap monitor yang masih menyala, kuputar otak untuk mencari cara agar aku dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi ditempat asalku dahulu. Tak lama ponselku berdering, sebuah sms masuk mengagetkanku.

"Naru-chan, Matematika halam 29 nomer 1-20, dan Fisika halaman 42 nomer 1-5. Jangan lupa dikerjakan!"

Aku berdecak sebal, inilah kekuranganku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menggunakan matematika dan Fisika, aku bahkan ditertawai saat aku tak tahu siapa itu Isaac Newton atau Albert Einstein.

Aku seorang pindahan, dari tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini. Aku seperti dibuang, bersamaan dengan sebuah deposito tak jelas yang bisa kuakses. Itulah kenapa aku berusaha keras mencari informasi tentang negara asalku.

Korea Utara, adalah tempat dimana aku dibesarkan. Namaku Na Ru To, sejak kecil aku memiliki seorang Tuan yang memanggilku dengan nama itu. Tuanku adalah orang yang menakutkan, ia selalu berkata bunuh mereka, tembak mereka, atau buang mereka, Ia juga sering membicarakan Amerika, Rusia, dan China, saat aku bertanya apa itu Amerika, ia mengacungkan ujung pistolnya kearahku, lalu menyuruhku untuk kembali belajar.

Belajar, benar. Tapi bukan disekolah, atau instansi pendidikan pada umumnya. Aku memiliki dua orang guru, guru Lee yang mengajariku berbagai sistem komputer dan bahasa pemograman, sedangkan guru Park yang mengajariku tehnik kedokteran. Tuanku bilang, saat aku melihat orang Korea Utara terluka dalam peperangan, aku harus menolongnya, supaya dia tetap bisa perang dan menyelamatkan Korea Utara, itu sebabnya aku diajari menjadi seorang dokter, berkali-kali aku mengikuti operasi pengangkatan peluru, aku bahkan pernah mengikuti operasi salah satu pejabat yang terkena tumor disistem pencernaan.

Tujuan Tuanku mengejariku sistem komputer, untuk mengawasi sistem gerak negara lain, juga untuk melindungi data-data milik negara. Selama 17 tahun hidupku, hanya itu yang kukerjakan, aku tak pernah bermain seperti anak pada umumnya. Aku paling mahir jika dihadapkan pisau bedah dan komputer, sangat berbeda jika aku disuruh bermain mobil-mobilan.

Aku pernah bertanya pada Tuanku, tentang kenapa aku berbeda dengan anak-anak para mentri, kenapa mereka bermata sipit dan putih bersih, sedangkan aku memiliki mata biru aneh dan berkulit _tan_ yang tak sama seperti mereka, namun ia hanya menyuruhku diam. Sejak itu aku mencari tentang data diriku sendiri di sana, beruntung karena ada namaku disalah satu daftar orang penting yang bekerja dibawah –secara rahasia. Namikaze Naruto, ditemukan di Fu–

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aku terkejut, saat itu aku melihat Tuanku berdiri disudut. Aku hanya menunduk dan mematikan komputer. Tuanku mendekatiku, ia duduk dihadapanku, tatapannya begitu tajam, bahkan mampu menusuk kedua bola mataku. Aku begitu takut, mengingat pistol yang bertengger dipinggangnya, saat itu usiaku 16 tahun, dan aku tak ingin mati diusia belia.

"Kita pergi ke China" ujarnya dingin, aku mengangguk, aku sangat beruntung saat itu, jika tidak, aku tak akan duduk disini sekarang. Ke China bukan pertama kalinya bagitu, mungkin 3 kali, atau 4 kali. Alasan kenapa aku sering dibawa keluar negeri, karena wajahku tak mengindikasikan bahwa aku orang Korea, apalagi Korea Utara. Yah, aku mirip orang kesasar dengan mata biru besar, dan rambut kuning yang aneh.

Setelah Tuanku beranjak, aku mengikutinya dari belakang, tanpa apapun yang kubawa, itu sudah cukup untuk pergi ke China. Makan, minum, tempat tinggal, pakaian, aku telah mendapatkan semuanya tanpa bersusah payah.

Tiga hari di China, aku hanya duduk didepan komputer dan sesekali keluar untuk jalan-jalan mengamati keadaan. Setelah misi sukses di China, aku dan Tuanku terbang ke Korea Selatan, cukup lama kami disana, sekitar seminggu lebih. Tuanku bilang aku harus belajar 'Hiragana' dan disana aku dikenalkan dengan seorang guru mengajariku 'Hiragana'. Banyak bahasa yang telah kupelajari, dan semuanya digunakan untuk misi selanjutnya. 1 bulan cukup untukku mempelajari 'Hiragana', Tuanku kembali mengunjungiku, ia bilang aku akan kembali. Setelah itulah aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Sebuah obat disuntikkan padaku secara sengaja, aku tak dapat menolak karena itu sebuah perintah, dan setelah itu, aku kembali terbangun 24 jam kemudian ditempat yang berbeda, dan sendirian. Aku berlari keluar, dan bagunan-bangunan ditempatku berada sekarang sangat berbeda. Aku kembali berlari masuk kedalam rumah yang menjadi tempatku tidur tadi, disana terdapat sebuah komputer, dan peralatan medis.

Aku menatap komputer itu, lalu kunyalakan, tak sengaja sebuah kartu jatuh keatas keyboard, seperti sebuah kartu kredit, kuletakkan kartu itu disamping keyboard dan kumulai untuk mencari sesuatu atau sebab kenapa aku berada disini. Nihil, tak ada apapun, itu hanya sebuah komputer dengan fitur biasa.

Seseorang datang dan mengejutkanku, ia berpakaian aneh, seperti penagih hutang. Ah! Seorang tukang pos? Ia bilang seperti itu, aku menerima sebuah surat yang berisi data milikku, fotoku, nilai sekolah, ijazah, dan surat-surat yang tak kuketahui fungsinya. Saat aku bertanya siapa yang mengirimiku surat, si tukang pos hanya menjawab ia kurang tahu. Tukang pos itu juga memberikanku sebuah ponsel, milik Korea Selatan, sebuah produk yang dibenci Korea Utara.

Setelah tukang pos itu pergi, aku menerima sebuah pesan, tanpa pengirim, bagaimana bisa sebuah pesan tanpa pengirim? Isi pesannya, hanya 'datanglah kealamat ini' dan hanya itu. Esoknya aku datang kealamat yang dimaksud, dan ternyata itu sebuah sekolah formal, aku tak tahu siapa yang memasukkanku kesana, dan aku dikenalkan didepan kelas dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto, bukan Namikaze seperti yang pernah kubaca disuatu halaman.

Sejak itulah, aku mulai menjalani aktivitas seperti layaknya manusia seusiaku.

Aku kembali menghela nafas, mengingat masa laluku yang hanya berisi hitam-putih tak jelas. Kutatap laptop yang kini telah mati, kehabisan supply battery, kututup monitornya dan mulai mencari buku matematika serta fisika.

"Naruto! Woy!"

Aku berjalan keluar rumah untuk membukakan pintu. Kiba dan Sakura datang untuk kerja kelompok, tak lama Shikamaru, dan Gaara juga datang. Aku menatap mereka, tersenyum sekilas lalu menyuruh mereka masuk. Tersenyum, hal itu terasa aneh bagitu, karena aku tak pernah tersenyum selama 17 tahun hidupku.

Setelah menyuruh mereka duduk, kubuatkan teh hangat untuk mereka, sore dengan keadaan mendung teh hangat lebih pas dari pada jus jeruk yang menemani. Mereka berebutan menerima teh manis dan camilan yang kubawa menggunakan nampan. Aku duduk diantara mereka dan mulai membuka buka Fisika dan Matematika.

Kupandang terus masing-masing soalnya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Aishh, molla" keluhku bergumam lirih. [Aku tak tahu!]

Sakura menatapku dengan alis berkerut, "Na ddo molla!" ia melemparkan buku Fisikanya kelantai dengan keras, ia juga mematahkan pensilnya dengan dramastis. [Aku juga tak tahu!]

Aku hanya geleng-geleng, anak-anak lain menganggapku sebagai fans dari berbagai produk korea, baik artis, makanan, teknologi, atau bahasa dari Korea Selatan. Padahal, logatku dengan orang Korea Selatan sangat berbeda, aku juga membenci Korea Selatan, karena disanalah aku kehilangan kontak dengan orang-orang di Korea Utara.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Gaara menatapku dan Sakura, ia terlihat tak suka, "Cintai produk dalam negeri. Gunakan bahasa sendiri" ocehnya mulai lagi.

'Gunakan bahasa sendiri? Bukankah yang kuucapkan tadi bahasaku sendiri? Siapa yang salah disini?' gumamku dalam hati dengan perasaan kesal.

Sakura melempari Gaara dengan patahan pensilnya, "Kau tak tahu betapa indahnya Korea" balasya sengit, lalu mengambil bukunya dan menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru, siswa cerdas yang menjadi temanku.

"Negara komunis kau bilang indah?" Kiba menyahut, aku langsung menatapnya, aku cukup pintar untuk memahami perkataan sinis dari Kiba.

Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan Gaara melempar buku tulisnya kearah Kiba, "Kau itu bodoh, tolol atau bego' sih prend?" ujarnya menatap Kiba, "Korea itu ada dua, bukan Cuma Utara, tapi Selatan juga ada! Korea Selatan itu beda ama Korea utara, karena Korea Selatan aja mau bekerjasama dengan Jepang dalam berbagai bidang. Nah, kalau Korea utara itu negaranya para orang aneh. Masa' penduduknya nonton drama Korea selatan aja dibunuh!"

Aku terdiam, menyeringai dalam hati, tentu saja ada alasan kenapa Korea Utara berbuat seperti itu. Yah, biarlah mereka berkata sesuka hati. Karena aku, dengan senang hati mendengarkan.

"Jengggggg..."

Aku menoleh, menatap Ino yang baru datang, ia membawa makanan dan menunjukkan merknya kepada kami, makanan dari Amerika? Bukankah makanan seperti banyak terdapat di minimarket?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba sedikit ilfil dengan gaya Ino yang aneh.

Ino nyengir, "Tadi ada yang obral makanan dari minimarket. Nah, aku beli ini. Lumayan murah dari pada harga aslinya"

Aku mengkerutkan alis, "Obral makanan? Ada yang seperti itu?"

Ino menatapku lalu menyenggol lenganku, "Tentu saja, kau benar-benar tak tahu dalam hal apapun yah?"

Gaara memukul Ino, "Maafkan dia" ujarnya menatapku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, sedangkan Ino tampak kesal dengan pukulan Gaara dikeningnya, "Nih buat kalian semua, gratis!"

Aku menerima bungkusan snack yang diberikan Ino, lalu menelitinya, aneh, pikirku. Kulihat tanggal kadarluarsanya, masih 7 bulan lagi, tapi ketika tanganku tak sengaja mengusap tanggal itu, ternyata palsu, sudah lewat 2 bulan tanggal kadaluarsanya. Ah sial! Ino, Kiba dan Shikamaru telah memakannya. Sedang Gaara tempak masih asik dengan soal matematika yang dikerjakannya. Namun tak lama ia juga ikut memakannya, padahal aku belum sempat mencegahnya. Uh? Sakura belum memakannya? Ia masih terlihat asik dengan buku dihadapannya.

Aku mengamati Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara, kira-kira butuh beberapa menit setelah lambung menerimanya dan kembali memuntahkannya, atau paling fatal, lambung akan iritasi dan memuntahkannya bersamaan dengan darah. Ketika Gaara menatapku aneh, aku berpura-pura mengetik sesuatu diponsel. Ketika aku kembali menatap kearah mereka bertiga, Kiba telah muntah duluan, diikuti Shikamaru dengan darah, Gaara kemudian Ino.

Sakura yang melihat teman-temannya tampak kesatikan, langsung panik, ia merapikan bukunya dan membantu Kiba serta Gaara, ia mengkode kearahku untuk membantu Ino dan Shikamaru. Bukannya membantu Ino atau Shikamaru, aku malah pergi ke kamar, tentu saja untuk mencari stetoskop dan obat.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kita harus membawa mereka kerumah sakit!"

Sakura tak melihat stetoskop dan obat injeksi yang kubawa, karena ia telihat bingung dan panik, apalagi Kiba sudah tak sadarkan diri, segera kubantu dia, dan kuletakkan stetoskop tadi diatas meja.

"Naruto! Telfon ambulance. Kita tak punya kendaraan untuk membawa mereka berempat"

"Tak perlu membawa mereka kerumah sakit," ujarku santai.

Sakura menatapku, "Kau mau membunuh temanmu?! Kau gila. Aku sendiri yang akan menelfon ambulance!"

Sakura meraih ponselnya, sembari memegang kepala Ino, aku menyahut ponsel Sakura, "Tenanglah, mereka tak akan mati. Lagian, kenapa kau harus membawa mereka kerumah sakit jika ada dokter berperalatan lengkap disini?"

Sakura mendelik, "Dokter? Dimana? Cepat bawa dia kemari!"

Aku hanya mendengus, lalu mengambil stetoskop, dan memeriksa Kiba, Sakura mengamati gerakanku, ia terlihat bingung, setelah kurasa organ dalam perut Kiba baik-baik saja, segera kusuntikkan obat yang kubawa dari kamar, hal itu juga kulakukan pada Ino, Kiba dan Gaara. Aku kembali kekamar untuk mengambil Naso Gastric Tube dan memasangkannya kepada Kiba, Ino dan Gaara serta Shikamaru yang masih sempat-sempatnya bergumam merepotkan untuk membersihkan lambung mereka. Sakura hanya diam menatapku dengan wajah heran dan bingung.

Setelah kurasa lambung mereka bersih, kumasukkan obat melalui NGT dan melepasnya.

Sakura terdiam dalam duduknya, setelah kukembalikan alat yang kugunakan tadi, kuhampiri Sakura, kuhela nafas sesaat sebelum bicara dengannya, "Ini rahasia" ujarku menatapnya.

Sakura menatapku, "Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Kau lebih muda 2 tahun dariku. Aku 19 tahun dan kau 17 tahun, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa seperti itu? Kau dokter?"

"Y-ya, aku memang dokter. Tapi, kau harus merahasiakannya, tolong. Bilang pada mereka kalau ada dokter yang datang kesini dan menolong mereka"

Sakura mengangguk, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya, "Tak mungkin jika kau berasal dari tepian hutan di Osaka, kau seperti dokter sungguhan"

"Naega? Nae ireumi Na Ru To. Wakkatta?" [Aku? Namaku Naruto, paham?]

"Kau bahkan dapat berbahasa Korea dengan baik, tak mungkin kau hanya anak yatim piatu yang disekolahkan pemerintah di Tokyo. Tapi, kau begitu buruk dalam pelajaran . Pemerintah tak akan menyekolahkan murid bodoh"

"Baiklah! Aku, tak tahu siapa aku. Kau puas?"

Aku berdiri dan melihat ketiga orang keracunan tadi, aku duduk disamping mereka bertiga, menatap wajah hangat mereka, wajah-wajah yang penuh dengan kasih sayang, cinta dan rasa bahagia. Berbeda denganku yang hidup dibawah hawa dingin, dan keseriusan. Sakura ikut duduk disampingku, ia memegang bahuku pelan.

Aku menoleh menatap Sakura, "Aku, berasal dari Korea Utara" ujarku, Sakura buru-buru melepas tangannya dari bahuku dan menjauh, "Aku, kapten tim yang bergerak secara rahasia disana. Aku memiliki seorang Tuan, Tuanku memiliki seorang bos" aku terdiam sesaat, "Tuanku menyuruhku banyak hal, membunuh, mencuri, meledakkan, secara rahasia. Aku dokter, memang benar, seorang anak kecil yang membunuh belasan orang untuk percobaan"

Sakura menatapku ketakutan, kutatap tanganku, lalu menunduk, "Aku mencuri berbagai data dari instansi-instansi penting pemerintahan, aku mengacaukan sistem CCTV mall dan meledakkannya, aku melakukan banyak hal diusiaku yang masih belia"

"Apa kau juga akan menghancurkan tempat ini?"

Aku tersenyum menatap Sakura, "Tidak, tentu tidak. Karena aku dibuang ditempat ini"

"Dibuang? Kenapa?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin mereka telah mendapatkan yang lain, yang lebih baik daripada aku"

"Mulailah hidup yang baru, aku tahu seperti apa seramnya Korea Utara. Kau juga masih muda, lupakan apa yang terjadi dahulu. Mulailah membuka lembaran baru, mulai hidupmu dari nol"

Aku tersenyum menatap Sakura, "Aku tak bisa, aku ingin kembali kesana, karena disanalah aku tumbuh dan besar, merekalah yang mengajari hingga seperti ini. Aku terikat oleh mereka"

"Tidak lagi! Kau telah dibuang, kau bisa bebas sekarang"

"Entahlah, akan kupikirkan setelah aku tahu penyebab kenapa aku berada disini"

Aku menatap Shikamaru yang mulai sadar, terdengar gumaman merepotkan darinya, Sakura segera memberinya teh hangat yang tadi kubuatkan, Gaara, Kiba, dan Ino tampak masih anteng ditempatnya tertidur. Shikamaru menatapku, lalu menatap Sakura segera bergentian, "Ah, aku masih dirumah ini ya? Kupikir rumah sakit"

"Ada dokter yang telah mengobatimu" balas Sakura sembari membantu Shikamaru meminum tehnya.

Aku menatap Shikamaru dan Sakura, interaksi keduanya membuatku merasa aneh. Sakura menatap Shikamaru begitu khawatir, mereka telihat seperti sahabat sesungguhnya, hal yang sama sekali tak kumiliki.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku kerucunan?" Shikamaru bertanya pada Sakura, dan Sakura hanya menggeleng. Sakura menatapku, yang pasti, dokter lebih tahu tentang keracunan yang dialami pasiennya.

"Makanan yang kau beli kadaluarsa, ulah oknum pedagang yang memanfaatkan banyaknya sisa makanan kadaluarsa yang menganggur, makanya dijual murah"

Shikamaru menatapku dengan alis berkerut, "Bagaimana bocah tepian hutan sepertimu bisa tahu?"

"Shika! Jaga bicaramu!" Shikamaru menatap Sakura dengan aneh

Aku hanya tersenyum menatap Sakura, aku tahu Shikamaru tak benar-benar serius, "Tentu saja aku tahu, karena ponsel kugunakan untuk menambah ilmu dan bukannya bermain game setiap hari" balasku terdengar seperti menyindirnya.

Shikamaru berdecak, lalu memegangi perut dan hidungnya yang terasa agak nyeri, "Aku akan pulang saja, kupikir periksa dirumah sakit jauh lebih baik"

Sakura mengangguk, ia menuntun Shikamaru hingga mencapai tempat sepedanya terparkir, aku menatap mereka dari balik pintu. Tak lama Sakura kembali, ia menatapku lalu menatap Ino yang masih terbaring, "Kau yakin mereka baik-baik saja?" tanyanya setelah duduk disampingku.

Aku mengangguk, "Mereka hanya keracunan makanan kadaluarsa, dengan istirahat cukup dan antibiotik kurasa mereka akan membaik"

"Tapi sebentar lagi malam dan mereka belum sadar"

"Tenang saja, mereka akan sadar beberapa saat lagi. Shikamaru saja sudah membaik"

Sakura terdiam menatapku, kemudian beralih menatap jam yang bertengger ditangannya.

~0O0~

Pagi-pagi sekali aku segera berangkat sekolah, ada dua hal yang wajib berada ditasku, yang pertama laptop dan yang kedua peralatan pertolongan pertama. Aku sekolah menggunakan sepeda, walau jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Kuakui, kota ini memang lebih manusiawi dari pada tempatku dulu tinggal. Bahkan para tetangga memberiku makanan saat aku pulang terlalu sore. Padahal, walau aku lelah, aku dapat memasak makanan sendiri, apalagi disini aku sama sekali tak melakukan apapun selain sekolah.

Lucunya orang-orang disini, ketika berhenti di traffic light, mereka akan melihat kanan dan kiri, ketika sepi, mereka akan menerobos begitu saja. Tapi ketika ada polisi lalu lintas yang berjaga, mereka akan menjadi pengguna jalan yang baik.

Dari sekian banyak murid yang bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganku, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang datang menggunakan sepeda. Walau rumah mereka sangat jauh dari sekolah, mereka datang dengan berjalan kaki, apa mereka tak lelah? Entah aku yang memang benar-benar bodoh, atau mereka yang aneh, yang kutahu dengan berjalan kaki kesekolah dengan jarak yang begitu jauhnya, justru akan membuat fikiran kurang konsen karena lelah.

Bersamaan denganku datang, Ino juga datang bersama sepedanya. Ia menghampiriku yang kesulitan memasang kunci, ia membantuku dan memberikan kunci yang dipegangnya kepadaku.

"G– ah! Terima kasih"

"Ah, Naru-chan. Siapa dokter yang mengobatiku kemarin?"

Aku berkerut dahi, "Kenapa?"

Ino menatapku penuh selidik, "Dokter keluargaku bilang jika penanganan pertamanya sudah cukup baik, jadi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih" ia bicara dengan lembut.

"Ah, tak perlu. Dokter itu tetanggaku, ia sangat baik. Nanti kusampaikan ucapanmu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan kekelas dulu"

Ino berjalan dulu meninggalkanku, aku menatapnya yang terus berjalan menjauh hingga lenyap dibelokan tangga. Aku menghela nafas, apa aku akan hidup seperti ini terus? Menjalani hari-hari seperti manusia umumnya? Tapi, aku jelas bukan manusia seperti umumnya. Apa terus berpura-pura akan baik bagiku nantinya? Ah, semua itu membuatku cukup pusing.

"Naruto!"

Aku hampir melonjak kaget saat Kiba datang dan merangkul pundakku dari belakang.

"Hei! Kenapa kau melamun disini? Ayo kekelas"

Aku mengangguk, dan berjalan beriringan dengan Kiba menuju kelas.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga sembari bercakap-cakap dengan Kiba. Anak periang itu benar-benar sahabat yang baik, namun sifat periangnya memang harus dikurangi sedikit, agar tak terlihat over.

Kiba menarik telingaku, membuatku mengaduh kesakitan. Saat itulah kakiku tak sengaja menginjak kaki orang lain. Aku mendongak untuk menatap sang pemilik kaki. Setidaknya, walau itu hanya injakan kecil, aku harus minta maaf.

Mataku menyipit, menatap orang dengan gaya rambut aneh dan buku tebal ditangannya, "Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja menginjak kakimu" ujarku menatapnya sembari sedikit menunduk. Agak janggal mengucapkan kata maaf dilidahku, harusnya aku tak meminta maaf atas injakan kecil itu. Harusnya aku meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang keluarganya telah mati kubunuh entah sengaja maupun tidak.

Pemuda itu bersama dua temannya, yang satunya bermata aneh seperti Hinata dan yang satunya bergigi tajam seperti hiu. Ia tak merespon perkataanku, tatapannya dingin nan menusuk, membuatku merasa awkward. Kiba menarikku, dia menunduk sedikit pada pemuda itu dan berjalan menaiki tangga dengan tangannya yang masih menarikku.

Aku menoleh menatap pemuda yang baru hari ini kutemui, dia terasa aneh. Atau memang aku saja yang aneh? Aku selalu menganggap semua orang itu aneh.

"Aahhh.." Kiba terdengar menghela nafas lega. Ada apa dengan raut wajahnya? "Kau tahu dia Naruto?"

Aku menggeleng, bagaimana mungkin aku tahu? Aku baru beberapa hari disini, "Memang siapa dia?"

Kiba menunjuk logo sekolah, aku menatap logo itu dengan seksama, tak yang aneh, "Kau tahu logo itu kan?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertayaannya, "Logo itu adalah logo yayasan Uchiha Corp. Pemuda tadi adalah bungsu dari dua bersaudara pemilik Uchiha Corp. Kita harus hati-hati dengannya"

Aku hanya ber-oh-ria, "Lalu, kenapa kita harus berhati-hati dengannya? Kita tak membuat kesalahan padanya"

Kiba menepuk bahuku dan kembali mengajakku berjalan menuju kelas, "Dia itu kejam. Wajah dinginnya mengambarkan dinginnya darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya"

Kejam? Kejam seperti apa? "Apa dia membunuh orang?"

Kiba kembali menarik telingaku, "Benar!"

Alisku terangkat sebelah. Uh, pembunuh? Berapa banyak nyawa melayang ditangannya? Apa jumlah korbannya lebih banyak dariku?

"Pembunuh mental!"

Aku menatap Kiba, "Pembunuh mental?"

Kiba mengangguk, "Iya, dia membunuh orang secara mental. Ratusan murid yang berurusan dengannya harus keluar dari sekolah. Bahkan murid sekolah lain sangat takut padanya. Tapi anehnya, para wanita menjulikinya sebagai malaikat. Padahal, banyak wanita yang hampir bunuh diri karena ditolak olehnya"

Aku menarik sudut bibir kala mendengar kata malaikat, "Benarkah?"

Kiba mengangguk, "Aku jadi khawatir, kau tadi menginjak kakinya? Bagaimana jika dia menendangmu keluar dari sini?"

"Eh? Hanya karena masalah itu dia akan menedangku keluar?"

Kiba mengangguk.

"Kau!"

Aku dan Kiba kompak menoleh saat suara berat memanggil kami, kulihat pemuda bermata seperti Hinta dari arah orang yang memanggil namaku. Ah, memang dia yang memanggil namaku. Aku mendekat kearah pemuda itu, sementara Kiba masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Sasuke mamanggilmu"

**TBC~**

Halllo Semua~

Saya newbie disini.

Berhubung saya author baru, jadi maklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan ataupun alur cerita yang tak jelas.

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf kalau ada salah ketik ^^

Disc: Massashi Kishimoto-senpai.

Chara: Naruto (17) [Kelas: XII C] Sasuke (18) [Kelas: XII A] Sakura (19) [Kelas: XII C] Characternya rata-rata seumuran Sasuke dan Sakura.

Warm: BL / Yaoi / Shounen-ai / agak OOC / Typo(s) / AU / SasuNaru Fic / Don't like? Flame saya terima / Author newbie.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah dimulai agak siang, karena pagi hari ada kegiatan dijalan yang menyebabkan macet panjang. Karena aku mengendarai sepeda, cukup mudah bagiku untuk berdesak-desakan bersama ribuan orang untuk menemukan jalan. Hari bebas kendaraan, acara tahunan yang katanya sering dilakukan di Negara ini, acara yang katanya juga untuk menghemat APBN negara. Acara yang sama sekali tak ada di Korea Utara. Hah, entah aku yang bodoh atau bagaimana. Katanya bebas kendaraan, nyatanya masih banyak mobil bersliweran dijalan.

Aku menatap para pedagang makanan dipinggir jalan, dan membeli salah satu makanan yang terkenal di negara ini. Terlihat juga beberapa orang Korea Selatan yang ikut perpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Mereka terus berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea yang membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka hanya menatap aneh kearah mereka.

Cukup mengejutkan mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, ini tentang seks, kututup telingaku lalu pergi, tak ingin mendengar hal tak senonoh itu lebih lanjut.

Sampai disekolah, aku segera berlari menuju lantai dua dimana kelasku berada.

Aku cukup terkejut karena pelajaran telah dimulai, tapi tak ada yang memarahiku karena sulitnya jalanan hari ini, beberapa anak juga belum sampai disekolah, Kiba dan Sakura melambaikan tangan kearahku dengan ceria, lalu membagi dua bungkus makanan yang mereka beli waktu terkena macet kepadaku. Ah, kebetulan aku juga membeli makanan yang sama.

"Nah anak-anak, hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru lagi"

Aku menatap guru yang berbicara didepan kelas. Benarkah? Apa berarti ia akan duduk denganku disini?

Seseorang memasuki ruang kelas bersama wakil kepala sekolah.

"Silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

Mataku membulat, dia orang Korea. Tunggu, aku seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Aku Sai. Aku berasal dari Seoul, Korea Selatan" hanya itu saja yang terucap dari bibirnya. Mengingatkanku dengan sosok manusia aneh bin ajaib yang rambutnya melawan gravitasi alias Sasuke pantat ayam gila itu.

Seisi kelas heboh bertepuk tangan, Ino bahkan hampir mengusir Sakura karena ingin duduk dengan anak bernama Sai itu. Tapi sesuai perkiraanku, Sai duduk denganku. Sakura menatapku, mungkin ia khawatir karena aku berasal dari Korut dan Sai dari Korsel. Yah, aku memang memiliki rasa nasionalisme pada Korut, tapi aku tak kejam seperti mereka. Ah, tak kejam ya?

Pemuda bernama Sai itu duduk dengan tenang disampingku, ia menatapku sekilas "Siapa namamu?" pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

Aku menerima uluran tangannya, "Uzumaki Naruto" ujarku singkat.

"Na Ru To? Namikaze?"

"Mwoya?! Eotthokae arrayo?" [Apa? Bagaimana kau tahu?]

Pemuda itu berdecih, tatapannya lurus kearah papan tulis "Kau lupa denganku? Kotoran anjing" ujarnya setelah beralih menatapku.

"Nugu? Apa!" [Siapa?]"

Pemuda bernama Sai itu tertawa, jelas tawa palsu yang terlukis, dan kembali berekspresi datar saat Sakura dan Ino menoleh kearah kami, aku menyuruh keduanya untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Sai bercerita tentang dirinya, anak yang dulu pernah kujuluki kotoran anjing itu kini melindungiku. Tunggu! Melindungiku? Untuk apa dan dari apa?

Tuanku, ia mengembalikanku ke negara asalku. Sai bercerita, sewaktu kecil aku sengaja dicuri untuk balas dendam, ayahku seorang petinggi Negara di Jepang, tewas ditangan Korut. Ayahku memiliki masalah dengan Korut, yang membuat Korut tak bisa menahan untuk tak membunuhnya. Kini, orang-orang Korut sibuk mencariku, dan Sai ditugaskan oleh Tuanku untuk melidungiku. Jika aku tertangkap oleh Korut, mungkin esok akan kujalani tanpa raga.

Alasan Tuanku mengembalikanku di negera asalku, karena ia menderita kanker lambung, ia tak bisa mengawasiku lagi, karena jika ia mati tak akan ada yang melindungiku, pemerintahpun akan berbuat sesuka hati padaku. Sai bilang, Tuanku sangat menyayangiku, seperti putranya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya, aku tak dibunuhnya. Sejak ia tahu aku penasaran dengan keberasalanku, ia memutuskan untuk menunjukkan negara asalku secara langsung. Dengan cara ini, mengirimku keisini tanpa alasan yang kuketahui.

Selama pelajaran, Sai bercerita banyak. Dan akupun mendengarkan secara sekesama. Tapi aku benar-benar heran dengan ekspresi diwajahnya, dia bercerita seolah itu masalah umum yang hampir setiap orang miliki, tapi nyatanya, itu masalah besar. Harusnya ia berekspresi lebih dari itu. Datar sekali dia.

Namun tak terasa, waktu begulir begitu cepat. Ketika guru yang mengajar didepan pergi meninggalkan kelas kami, beberapa anak perempuan menghampiri bangku yang menjadi tempat ku duduk. Mereka berebutan menawarkan pada Sai untuk duduk didepan, tapi dengan tegas Sai menolak mereka semua.

Sakura yang semula hanya diam, melirikku saat seluruh siswi perempuan meninggalkan bangku yang kutempati. Aku menatap Sakura dengan alis berkerut, "Ada apa?"

Kemudian Sakura menatap Sai, sedang Sai mengkerutkan alis ketika membalas tatapan Sakura, "Aku mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi, sebelum kalian memutuskan untuk berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea"

"Ah, benarkah? Apa kami menganggu proses belajarmu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku mendukung Sai untuk melindungimu. Tapi apa dia juga dokter?"

Aku menatap Sai yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan, "Dia?" tunjukku padanya, lalu kugelengkan kepala, "Sai bukan dokter, dia seorang ahli perakit bom, dan kapten tim investigasi, sejenis detective mungkin. Aku menjulukinya Gae Ddong karena ia pernah salah meledakkan bom dan malah membunuh habis seluruh pasukannya" [Gae ddong: Kotoran Anjing]

Sakura melongo sesaat, "Seperti apa Korea Utara itu? Apa membunuh merupakan hal biasa?"

"Aku bahkan tak tahu, yang kutahu hanya mengobati orang dan merusak sistem komputer. Walau aku pernah membunuh, tapi orang-orang yang kubunuh adalah mereka yang tak memiliki harapan hidup" aku tak berbohong, aku seharusnya benar. Aku hanya membunuh mereka yang dipenjara, menjadikannya bahan percobaan bersama guru yang mengajariku. Ya, hanya mereka yang benar-benar kubunuh menggunakan tanganku.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, sih?"

Ino yang sejak tadi asik berbicara dengan Kiba menoleh kebelakang, menatapku dan Sai bergantian. Ino tersenyum aneh saat menatap Sai, seperti tatapan seorang fansgirl. Tatapan itu juga yang ditujukannya untuk Sasuke. Ah, dasar wanita.

Aku menatap Sai dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino, "Apa kau lapar? Ingin kekantin?" tawarku padanya.

Ino merengut, lalu berbalik karena sebal pertanyaannya kuabaikan begitu saja, "Ino juga, apa kau lapar? Sakura, Kiba? Ayo kekantin"

Ino langsung kembali menoleh kebelakang dan mengangguk antusias, begitupula Kiba, sedang Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat, "Ya" respon Sai setelah menatap Kiba, Sakura dan Ino bergantian.

Aku menarik Sai menuju kantin yang berada dilantai dasar. Aku memesan 5 ramen ukuran jumbo untuk mereka, namun sial, Ino dan Sakura malah memberikan jitakan manis dikeningku. Padahal aku sudah baik ingin mentraktir mereka. Menyebalkan sekali. Sia-sia uangku keluar banyak untuk ini.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku harus memakan 3 ramen ukuran jumbo yang tak dimakan oleh Ino dan Sakura. Dua wanita itu malah memesan sandwich yang penuh dengan sayuran berwarna warni. Bagaimana rasa makanan seperti itu? Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa memakan ramen sejak kecil, pagi, siang, sore, malam, bahkan saat di luar negeri. Yah, Sai juga memiliki nasib yang sama sepertiku.

Pemuda itu, Sai maksudku. Dia benar-benar dilatih keras oleh orang-orang Korea Utara, mungkin ekspresi wajahnya itu juga hasil latihan. Nasib Sai juga tak lebih baik dariku, dia dilahirkan dipenjara. Ibunya melarikan diri ke China saat Sai sudah dapat berjalan, kemudian mati tertembak.

Aku menoleh berniat mengambil rumput laut kering yang sudah habis dimeja tempatku duduk. Ah sial! Aku malah melihat penampakan mahluk atral aneh yang seenaknya saja memperbudakku kemarin. Siapa lagi! Sasuke Uchiha keparat itu. Neji, sepupu Hinata itu yang kemarin memanggilku dan membawaku ke perpustakaan. Dan si hiu aneh yang menakutkan, Suigetsu.

Kalian tahu apa yang kulakukan di perpustakaan? Membaca? Tidak! Aku disuruh mengelap sepatu sialan milik Sasuke menggunakan bajuku. Haruskah aku merusak sistem perusahaan Uchiha untuk membalas dendam? Itu bukan pilihan bagus. Tapi tak ada alasan untuk tak melakukannya. Aku mungkin bisa menjebolnya hanya dengan sekali klik saja.

"Naruto?"

Ah sial! Kenapa Neji harus memanggil namaku!

"Naruto, Neji memanggilmu" ah Sakura! Kenapa dia memperjelasnya!

Aku menoleh perlahan, dan tersenyum menatap Neji, "Apa kalian memerlukan bantuanku?" lirihku menatapnya sembari menggaruk pelipis yang tak gatal. Aku menatap Sasuke, pria itu ekpresinya tak berbeda jauh dari Sai. Mentang-mentang nama depan mereka sama-sama SA, ekspresi mereka juga akan sama datar apa. Mereka mungkin akan cocok jika berteman, dan menjadi duo datar.

Suigetsu melemparkan piringnya, membuatnya jatuh berkeping-keping lantai. Seluruh anak memandang kearah Suigetsu, namun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya saat sadar ada Sasuke disana. Wah, Sasuke benar-benar ajaib. Hanya dengan keberadaannya, Jin dan Setan mungkin akan takut untuk mendekat. Mungkin dia cocok digantung dipintu rumahku.

"Ah! Aku sengaja melemparkan piring itu. Bagaimana? Kau mau membereskannya? Aku tak mau. Tanganku akan tergores nanti"

Apa aku ini sedang di bully? Benarkah aku sedang di bully?

Kuhela nafas panjang, kutatap pecahan piring yang berserakan dilantai. Uh, sesuatu membuatku kaget. Sai dengan cekatan lebih dulu membereskan kepingan-kepingan piring yang berada dilantai itu. Suigetsu menatap Sai dengan aneh. Begitu pula aku.

Sai menetapku setelah membereskan pecahan piring itu dengan cekatan, bahkan tak ada 5 menit, "Aku sudah bilang, aku akan melindungimu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Tuan, bahwa tak ada luka segorespun ditubuhmu saat aku berada disini" ujarnya sembari membuang pecahan piring itu ketempat sampah.

Aku melongo sesaat, kenapa dia jadi overprotec padaku? Ini bukan hal yang bagus, "Sai, aku biasa memegang yang lebih tajam –pisau bedah, kau tak perlu khawatir hanya karena kepingan piring"

"Ah! Kalian itu! Heh kau! Seenaknya saja membereskan pecahan piringku, harusnya bocah kuning itu yang melakukannya" Suigetsu berseru pada Sai dengan wajah tak terima, "Eh, ngomong-ngomong.. aku baru melihatmu hari ini"

Sai mengulurkan tangannya kearah Suigetsu, namun Suigetsu tak menerimanya, malah menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Sai. Sai masih dengan wajah datarnya menatap Suigetsu, "Aku Sai. Dari kelas 3, pindahan hari ini"

"Wah! Benarkan! Kau pasti pindahan! Aku telah hafal seluruh murid disini" apa?! Suigetsu telah hafal seluruh murid disini? Seberapa jeniusnya dia? Sekolah ini menampung lebih dari 500 siswa. Itu luar biasa.

Kulihat tatapan Sasuke tertuju lurus pada Sai, sekarang mereka terlihat seperti berduel wajah datar. Sasuke memang berekspresi datar, tapi tatapan matanya begitu tajam. Sedangkan Sai, mau wajahnya, hidungnya, matanya, bahkan telinganya saja juga sama datar. Sasuke masih menampakkan emosi dalam matanya –kadang, tapi Sai begitu sempurna menutupi emosi dalam dirinya. Wah, hebat.

"Bawa buku kemarin" Sasuke berdiri, meninggalkan temannya. Buku kemarin? Apa! buku itu? buku yang bahkan tebalnya melebihi kasur dirumahku. Dia kutu buku? Bahkan kutu buku sekalipun telah berevolusi menjadi anak dingin dan menakutkan plus tukang perintah. Dunia telah berubah memang.

Suigetsu telah mengikuti Sasuke terlebih dahulu, sedang Neji masih menatapku, "Yah, Naruto.. kau bawa buku itu dari perpustakaan bawah menuju ruang Sasuke" ujarnya sebelum pergi menyusul kedua temannya.

Aku menghela nafas jengkel. Ino dan Sakura menatapku, "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Tuan muda Uchiha?" Sakura berujar, menatapku penuh selidik.

Aku hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, "Dia itu keparat" balasku dongkol, "Hanya karena aku tak sengaja menginjak sepatunya, dia memberiku pilihan, diperbudak selama sebulan atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan kota Tokyo. Dia gila! Seenaknya saja membuat pilihan seperti itu"

Ino menggeleng tak percaya, sesaat kemudian matanya mengerlap-ngerlip seperti tokoh anime yang sedang jatuh cinta, "Dia keren" hoek! Keren dari mana? Dari Hongkong?! Atau dari Indonesia?! Kenapa Ino malah bilang jika dia keren!

Sakura memukul Ino, membuat Ino mengaduh kesakitan, "Keren dari mana! Dia sudah membuat Naruto kesusahan!"

"Benar! Aku setuju dengan Sakura!" Kiba angkat bicara, mulutnya penuh dengan kuah ramen dan hampir menyemburkannya, "Naruto yatim piatu, kasihan jika dia harus keluar dari sekolah ini dan ditendang dari kota Tokyo. Mau tak mau, Naruto harus menjadi budaknya"

Sai menatapku dengan wajah datarnya, "Kau mau mengantar bukunya?"

Aku mengangguk, setelah kuhabiskan sisa ramen terakhir, aku berdiri, "Yosh! Aku akan membawakan buku untuk tuan pantat ayam itu"

Sai memegang pergelangan tanganku, tapi ekspresinya masih sama, "Aku bisa pergi denganmu?" tanyanya menatapku.

Aku menggeleng, "Tak perlu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Sai. Jangan terlalu peduli padaku, kita baru saja saling mengenal secara langsung" ujarku setelah melepas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tanganku, Sai hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Sebagai seorang yang besar dalam asuhan yang sama, aku yakin Sai mengerti.

Lagian, aku tak ingin dilindungi siapapun. Aku ini pria, aku bisa bela diri, aku licik, aku bisa membunuh siapapun tanpa mengenal belas kasihan. Yah! Aku ini kejam. Ratusan orang yang mati karena bom, salah satu pelakunya juga aku. Aku melumpuhkan CCTV mereka, dan orang-orang Korea Utara dapat dengan mudah keluar masuk dan meledakkan tempat itu dengan bom.

Aku berjalan menuju lantai tiga dimana ruangan si brengsek Sasuke menungguku. Salah! Lebih tepatnya menunggu sang buku tercinta. Aku memiliki berbagai julukan untuk Sasuke, karena aku benar-benar tak suka dengannya. Aku memang sudah biasa diperintah, tetapi bukan oleh orang lain. Dan bukan oleh orang sombong seperti si keparat itu.

Kuketuk perlahan pintu yang menghubungkan koridor dengan ruangan sang tuan muda, tak ada jawaban dan aku masuk begitu saja. Kulihat Sasuke tengah asik dengan komputer dihadapannya, dia sendiri, tanpa Suigetsu dan Neji. Aku menghampirinya yang masih belum sadar akan keberadaanku, "Ini bukumu" ujarku sembari meletakkan buku tebal itu dimeja yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapku sekilas, "Letakkan jus dikulkas kemejaku" aku menatap sebuah kulkas yang berada disudut, kemudian berjalan untuk mengambilkan jus sesuai perintah sang tuan muda.

Aku meletakkan jus itu disamping buku, "Apa lagi?" tanyaku menatapnya. Aku penasaran, apa yang dilakukan tuan muda itu dengan komputernya. Aku ingin melirik, tapi tak mungkin.

Sasuke berdiri, dia duduk dikursi dimana aku meletakkan jus dan buku tebalnya, "Kau butuh aku lagi tidak?" tanyaku setengah dongkol. Sesaat kemudian aku menyadari jika perkataanku sedikit aneh, untuk apa Sasuke butuh aku? Ah!

Sasuke hanya mengibaskan tangannya, mengusirku. Sialan sekali keparat ini.

~O0O~

Ah, Jepang memang negara idaman. Keramahan penduduknya, kemolekan para wanitanya, keunikan bahasanya, keindahan arsitektur kotanya, keasrian kotanya, kemewahan para penduduknya, jika Jepang dapat lebih maju sedikit lagi mungkin akan menjadi negera yang benar-benar mengalahkan Amerika. Tapi dengan begini saja, aku yakin Jepang telah benar-benar menjadi negara yang sangat besar.

Kini siang telah bergilir, sang mentari menyinsing diufuk barat, tergantikan sinar rembulan yang menerangi gelapnya malam dengan pantulan sinar sang mentari. Hawa dingin menusuk tak juga menghentikan langkah pemuda ini untuk terus berjalan.

Yosh! Dengan langkah kesal, kuikuti pemuda itu. Sai, aku memiliki janji dengannya untuk kerja kelompok bersama Ino dan Kiba. Sayangnya, Gaara dan Shikamaru tak sekelompok dengan kami. Tapi, karena Sakura memaksa ikut kelompok kami, akhirnya sang gurupun memperbolehkannya karena tak ada satupun yang pintar dalam kelompok kami.

Aku dan Sai terlihat seperti pasangan gila, karena terus berbicara menggunakan tiga bahasa, Korea, Inggris dan Jepang. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan orang sekitar, karena ini adalah hidupku bukan hidup mereka, aku tak mencuri, jadi aku tak perlu malu. Tapi aku benar-benar sebal dengan Sai, ia terus mengomel dan mengomentari arsitektur bangunan yang kami lewati, katanya bangunan-bangunan seperti itu mudah dimasuki penyusup dan diledakkan. Aku yang tak mengerti apapun hanya berkata "Ya"

Dasar Sai! Walau ia mengomel kesana-kemari, wajahnya selalu saja begitu. Kadang aku berfikir untuk melukis sesuatu wajahnya, agar ada ekpresi lain yang tergambar.

"Yeoppo," Sai bergumam lirih, matanya tak berkedip menatap seorang wanita seksi yang asik menawarkan brosur kecantikan. [Cantik]

Aku mendengus, "Singkirkan matamu!"

"Wae? Kau cemburu?" [Kenapa?]

Aku berdecak, "Minchingo anieyo?! Neon ije chugo isseo!" [Apa kau gila?! Mati saja kau!]

"Mwoya?" [Apa?]

"Dwaesseo!" [Lupakan!]

"Naru-chan!"

Aku dan Sai kompak menoleh, menatap seseorang yang memanggil namaku dengan lantang. Sakura berlari menghampiriku, Sai menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, dan Sakura tampak agak risih dengan pandangan Sai padanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Aku menyenggol lengan Sai dan menginjak kakinya, "Aishh! Apposeo pabboya!" makinya padaku, aku mendelik padanya, tak lama kemudian pandangan Sai kembali pada Sakura, "Apa yang kau kenakan itu?" tanyanya dengan aneh. Aku baru menyadarinya, ternyata maksud Sai adalah pakaian serba tertutup yang dipakai Sakura. [Sakit bodoh!]

"Ini?" tunjuk Sakura pada pakaian tebalnya, "Ayah dan ibuku menyuruhku keluar malam dengan pakaian seperti ini" jelasnya disertai senyum maklum.

Sai memgangguk dengan wajah terlihat bingung, "Itu bagus,"

Aku mendengus, "Memang bagus! Setidaknya orang-orang berotak sepertimu tak akan jelalatan lagi"

Sai melirikku tajam, dan aku hanya menjulurkan lidah dengan wajah meledek. Aku dan Sai pernah bertemu beberapa kali ketika di Korea, kami pernah dalam satu misi di Jepang, bukan untuk meledakkan, hanya mengawasi cara kerja pemerintah Jepang dan penduduknya, bagaimana negara mereka dapat melaju pesat diberbagai bidang. Sai bertugas sebagai detektive, dan aku bertugas mencuri data pemerintah.

Sai sebenarnya 4 tahun lebih tua dariku, dia berusia 21 tahun. Namun, dia melakukan operasi ketika hendak datang kemari. Dan operasi itu dilakukan di Korea Selatan. Mungkin saja wajah datarnya itu karena efek dari operasi. Eh, tapi sejak aku melihatnya pertama kali, dia memang selalu datar seperti itu.

"Naruto! Hei!"

"Oh?" aku menatap Sakura, "Ayo pergi"

Aku mengandeng Sakura, dan Sai mengikuti kami dari belakang.

Sai mengetahui banyak hal tentangku, ia telah melakukan berbagai penyelidikan tentangku. Sama sepertiku, Sai juga memalsukan identitasnya, begitu juga namanya. Sejak bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali sampai saat acara pindahnya kesekolahku, aku sama sekali tak tahu namanya, dan aku juga tak berniat untuk bertanya. Selesai dengan tugasnya ini, Sai akan dibebaskan dan bisa hidup sesuai keinginannya.

Misi Sai hanya melindungiku dan memastikan bahwa pemerintah Korut telah menyatakan bahwa aku telah mati dalam misi, hingga pencarian diriku tak perlu dilakukan lagi.

Aku menoleh menatap Sai yang asik dengan ponsel yang digenggamnya, lalu kembali menatap kedepan, aku melepas gandengan tangan Sakura ketika sampai dirumah Ino. Rumahnya cukup besar dan indah, terkesan mewah serta glamour.

Sakura berteriak memanggil Ino, dan kedua satpam rumah Ino siaga membukakan pintu untuk kami. Setelah berucap terima kasih pada satpam itu, kami masuk kedalam rumah. Saat itu, Ino tengah asik rebutan coklat dengan Kiba. Aku hanya menatap aneh ke arah Kiba. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan.

"Kalian sudah datang?" sapa Ino menatap kami. Ia berdiri dan mengiring kami kesofa yang menjadi tempat belajar.

Sakura mengangguk, "Karena Kiba rumahnya dekat, ia bisa datang lebih awal" ujarnya menatap Kiba yang tengah asik memakan coklat. Kiba ngenyir menatap kami.

Aku dan Kiba duduk bersampingan, sedangkan Sai masih asik menatap arsitektur rumah Ino, "Sit down please Sai" ujar Ino mengingatkan Sai, Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu duduk disampingku

Aku mulai membuka buku, dan membaca soal-soal bahasa Jepang, aku benar-benar bingung jika dihadapkan dengan affix, suffix, mencari kalimat-kalimat yang entah apa itu, atau menganalisa coretan yang salah dalam Hiragana. Jelas, karena aku baru tinggal di Jepang selama 2 bulan dan bahasa Jepangku hanya sebatas percakapan dan Hiragana dasar saja, sangat normal jika aku kesulitan.

Sai terlihat asik mencoret-coret soal-soalnya, aku melihat apa yang ditulisnya, ternyata kumpulan kosakata baru yang dicari artinya lewat google. Anak-anak serta para guru memakluminya karena ia bukan berasal dari Jepang. Tapi, aku kan juga dulunya tak tinggal di Jepang. Lupakanlah. Toh, aku juga lahir di Jepang.

Nilai bagusku hanya dipelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan TIK, juga biologi yang menyangkut pembahasan organ manusia. Selain itu, nol besar. Aku bahkan pernah menyangkal teori yang pernah dijelaskan oleh guru biologi, tentu saja karena aku seorang dokter dan aku lebih tahu tentang tubuh manusia dan cara kerjanya.

"Kau sudah selesai Naruto?"

Aku menatap Ino, lalu menggeleng, "Kalau begitu kerjakan, jangan melamun"

Aku mendengus, lalu kembali membaca soal-soal yang menjadi pekerjaan rumah besok.

Aku menatap Sakura, dan dia mengajariku bagaimana mencari huruf Hiragana yang salah, dan mencari affix suffix. Hanya Sakura yang tahu jika aku bukanlah orang yang berasal dari tepian hutan di Osaka, jadi aku bisa meminta Sakura untuk mengajariku bahasa Jepang yang baik dan benar. Walau kadang Sakura tak mau mengajariku, karena aku yang terlalu lama berfikir, tapi ia dapat memahamiku dan kembali mengajariku.

"Irokkhae?" aku menunjukkan jawabanku pada Sakura. [Seperti ini?]

"Nah, benar. Seperti ini"

Ino menatapku, "Kau tak tahu artinya?" alisnya berkerut, "Ini bahasa Jepang yang mudah, bukan Bahasa monyet, Simpanse, Orangutan, Atau gorillla yang tak dapat diartikan"

Sakura memukul Ino, "Jaga bicaramu Ino!" serunya atas perkataan ceplos Ino.

"Habisnya dia aneh. Ini kan bahasa mudah yang biasa kita gunakan. Bodoh sekali"

"Nappeun yeoja" gumamku merasa dongkol. Jika sejak kecil aku tinggal di Jepang dan mendapatkan pendidikan formal, aku yakin aku tak sebodoh ini. Nyatanya, aku bisa mengolah komputer dengan baik dan membedah orang dengan cekatan, apa dia bisa melakukannya? Tanpa pendidikan formal. [Gadis jahat]

Sai menatapku, dan Sakura kembali memukul Ino, "Kau kerjakan semua itu dan tunjukkan padaku setelah selesai. Jika salahmu lebih dari 30, itu artinya kau lebih bodoh! Waktumu hanya satu jam"

"Apa?! 100 soal dengan waktu satu jam?"

"Kau kerjakan 30 soal pertama dan benar, itu sudah cukup. 30 soal dalam satu jam itu sudah cukup lama"

Ino mendengus dan mulai mengerjakan tugas dari Sakura. Sakura bergumam maaf padaku, dan aku hanya mengangguk. Sai terus memandangku, "Gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan bahasa isyarat kepadaku. [Kau baik-baik saja?]

Aku mengangguk sebagai balasan. Lagian Ino sebenarnya tak serius, aku tahu dia orang seperti apa. Walau kadang dia bercanda melebihi batas, dan membuatku sebal.

Ketika kami asik mengerjakan tugas, ibu Ino datang membawakan makanan. Dia bertanya kepada kami tentang banyak hal, mulai dari kebiasaan Ino dikelas, nilai-nilai Ino, dan sahabat-sahabat Ino disekolah. Ibunya begitu perhatian, ia bahkan menyuapi Ino ketika Ino sedang serius mengerjakan tugas dari Sakura. Aku sadar saat tatapan Sai terus tertuju kearahku. Dan aku menatap Sai lalu tersenyum.

Aku dan Sai sama-sama tak mengenal orang tua yang telah melahirkan kami. Ibu Sai mati tertembak oleh Korea Utara karena mencoba kabur ke China, saat itu Sai baru berusia 3 tahun setelah itu ia diasuh oleh Tuanku, bersamaan denganku, tapi kami berbeda tempat tinggal dan keahlian yang diajarkan. Sai pernah berkata, saat aku kecil dan baru datang ditempat itu, aku begitu lucu dan menggemaskan, tapi sekarang, ia bilang aku menjijikkan, aku cukup tersinggung sebenarnta.

"Ino ternyata memiliki teman Korea ya?"

Aku terkisap mendengar kata-kata Korea. Mungkin karena aku juga berasal dari Korea. Tapi tentu yang dimaksud ibu Ino adalah Sai dan bukannya aku. Aku menatap Sai, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada ibu Sai.

"Kau sangat tampan, ibumu pasti memberikan banyak nutrisi untukmu. Berteman baiklah dengan Ino, ibu akan kedapur dulu"

Sai hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengangguk. Kiba yang sejak tadi asik dengan ponselnya melirik Sai sekilas, lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Apa yang dilakukan Kiba sampai benar-benar serius seperti itu?

"Selesai!" teriak Ino ketika ia telah selesai mengerjakan 30 soal yang diminta Sakura.

Sakura terlihat serius memeriksa soal yang dikerjakan Ino, dan Sakura hanya geleng-geleng meneliti satu persatu jawaban Ino, "Itu sebabnya, jangan terlalu meremehkan bahasa Jepang, walau kau berasal dari Jepang, walau kau menggunakan bahasa Jepang setiap hari, belum tentu kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan bahasa Jepang"

Aku melirik jawaban Ino yang telah dikoreksi Sakura, "Mwoya igo? Hanya benar 17? Wah! Kau sangat pintar" [Apa ini?]

"17? Hanya 17?"

Kiba dan Sai langsung berebut melihat jawaban yang dikerjakan Ino tadi, Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Mengenaskan"

Ino berdecak, dia menatap tak suka kepadaku. Tunggu, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa salahku? Bukankah harusnya aku yang marah karena dia menghinaku? Walau itu hanya bercanda. Ah! Lupakan!

"Kau harus rajin belajar"

Ino menatap Sakura, wajahnya merengut, "Iya ibu guru"

"Ingat, 3 bulan lagi kita akan ujian dan pergi ke universitas"

Ino makin merengut, "Iya-iya! Kau diamlah"

Aku tertawa dalam hati, "Aigoo jinjja utjinda!" gumamku sembari menatap Ino, Sai menatapku, aku tersenyum tersenyum puas sembari berkata 'pabboya' dalam hati. [Benar-benar menggelikan!] [Bodoh]

Kiba melirikku, "Kau sebenarnya orang Jepang atau orang Korea sih Naruto? Berhentilah berbicara menggunakan bahasa alien itu. Aku tak mengerti yang kau maksud"

Sai melirik tajam kearah Kiba, mungkin dia tersinggung dengan perkataan Kiba tentang bahasa alien. Dan Kiba yang menyadari tatapan itu langsung tersenyum lima jari kearah Sai. Aku kembali tertawa dalam hati melihat Kiba dengan wajah konyol seperti itu.

"Kalian pulanglah, sudah larut" seseorang berbicara pada kami. Ah! Itu adalah ayahnya Ino,

Kiba dan Sakura mengangguk, lalu mengemasi barangnya, begitu juga aku dan Sai. Ino juga ikut membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Aku berdiri, diikuti Sai. Ino menatapku yang berdiri, "Datanglah kesini lagi jika libur. Oh iya, maaf atas tadi ya" ujarnya menatapku. Aku mengangguk, Ino bukan orang yang hanya peduli pada egonya, dia akan meminta maaf setelah keterlaluan pada orang lain.

~0O0~

Aku menatap anak-anak yang sedang bingung mempersiapkan bahan presentasi. Mereka terus adu mulut karena flashdish yang digunakan untuk memindah data ke laptop yang digunakan presentasi terkena virus. Aku hanya menatap mereka, tanpa melakukan apapun. Salah satu dari mereka malah marah-marah dan hampir menangis karena data yang digunakan presentasi digrogoti virus.

Ketika sang guru datang, si perempuan yang sering mengataiku bocah hutan itu mengelap air matanya yang keluar. Ia duduk dibangkunya. Perempuan itu bernama Karin, yang selalu menempel pada Sasuke. Aku heran, bagaimana perempuan itu bisa betah menempel pada Sasuke, padahal aura Sasuke begitu menyeramkan. Apalagi jika Karin disampingnya.

"Sesuai kesepakatan, hari ini kelompok Karin yang akan presentasi hasil penelitian. Waktu dua jam kupersilahkan untuk kelompok Karin menjelaskan tentang hasil penelitian mereka"

Sang guru berbicara didepan sembari menatap perempuan yang tadi heboh marah-marah lalu menangis. Karin mengangguk ragu, kemudian maju kedepan kelas bersama kelompoknya yang terdiri 4 orang termasuk aku. Hinata menyenggol Karin, dan Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah tegang.

"Aku akan menjadi operatornya" ujarku pada Karin. Karin menatapku dengan wajah tak menyenangkan.

Aku berjalan menuju meja guru, dimana laptop Hinata terletak. Kucabut kabel yang menyambungkan dengan LCD, kemudian dengan cara sederhana, mengklik menu organize yang berada dikiri atas, lalu memilih folder and search option, pilih view, klik show hiden files, folder and drivers, lalu hilangi tanda centang pada hide protected operating system file, dan data yang dijangkit virus shortcutpun terlihat. Kupasang lagi kabel yang menghubungkan dengan LCD, kemudian kubuka power point yang dibuat Karin.

Karin menatapku, begitu juga Hinata dan Tenten. Dengan wajah tersenyum dan seperti tak ada apapun yang terjadi, Tenten mulai menjelaskan hasil penelitian yang kami kerjakan selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Aku menatap kedepan, dan tak sengaja Sai juga menatapku. Sai tersenyum kearahku, walau itu hanya senyum paksaan, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Presentasi yang kami kerjakanpun berjalan lancar hari itu, Karin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepadaku, mereka juga mengajakku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan hari ini, tak bisa kutolak, akupun mengikuti keinginan mereka dengan syarat, Sai harus ikut, dan merekapun dengan senang hati memperbolehkannya.

Kini, aku dan sahabat-sahabat Karin sibuk melihat pernak pernik yang ada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Tokyo, meskipun aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan barang-barang disini, kucoba untuk tetap memilah-milah, sementara Sai lebih memilih membaca komik yang dibawanya sembari duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia disudut.

Seberapa kuatpun keinginanku untuk memilah barang-barang itu, tapi dalam hatiku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan barang-barang itu. Beberapa baju memang terlihat bagus, tapi setelah kulihat dengan cermat, aku jadi berfikir, untuk apa aku membeli baju seperti itu, membuang-buang uang saja, mending kubelikan antibiotik atau handclean.

Aku menoleh menatap Juugo, salah satu teman dekat Karin. Tangannya menyentuh lenganku, lalu buru-buru melepaskannya, "Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

Pemuda itu terlihat salah tingkah, "Kau, seberapa dekat dengan Sai?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas bosan, kenapa hampir setiap anak yang bertemu atau mendekatiku hanya untuk bertanya tentang Sai? Kutarik nafas panjang, lalu menatap kearah Sai, "Kami hanya teman, kami dekat karena aku adalah teman sebangkunya" balasku sekenannya. Heran, kenapa setiap perempuan dan laki-laki begitu mengaguminya? Apa mereka akan tetap mengaguminya saat tahu bahwa Sai telah merakit bom dan meledakkan hampir disetiap negara di Asia?

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku lapar, ayo ke bawah"

Aku dan kedua teman Karin mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Karin turun kelantai dasar. Tak lupa, Sai kutarik begitu saja. Saat dia bertanya apa yang kulakukan, aku hanya menjawab 'kajja mogja' [Ayo makan]

Kami memutuskan untuk makan diluar, Sai meminta makanan kaki lima yang berada dipinggir jalan. Aku tak paham dengan kerja otak Sai, jika ada makanan yang lebih sehat, kenapa dia harus memilih makan dipinggir jalan? Walau awalnya Karin menolak, tapi kedua sahabatnya memaksa, dan jadilah kami makan dipinggir jalan.

Aku menatap kearah jalan raya, begitu ramai hingga membuat kepalaku pusing, kubiarkan makananku tetap utuh ditempatnya, bukannya aku jijik atau yang lainnya, hanya saja aku tak nafsu makan setelah melihat dua orang anak laki-laki meminta-minta ditengah panasnya terik matahari. Aku sangat kaget saat yang lebih kecil ditabrak oleh pengendara motor, dan si pemilik motor itu kabur begitu saja. Kuamati beberapa saat, si yang lebih besar berteriak minta tolong, tapi tak ada satupun yang menolong. Semua orang hanya memperhatikan, dan berlalu begitu saja.

Kuperiksa isi tasku, lalu berdiri dan berlari menuju tengah jalan raya untuk melihat keadaan anak tadi.

"Yach! Eoddiya?!" [Hei! Kau mau kemana?]

Kudengar Sai berteriak, kemudian mengikutiku berlari. Aku tak sempat melihat apa yang Karin dan teman-temannya lakukan, yang pasti setelah aku melihat anak perempuan itu, Karin, Sai, Juugo dan Temari berdiri disampingku.

"Kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit!" panik Karin, kemudian sibuk mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon ambulance.

Kukeluarkan isi tasku, kuambil stetoskop dan mendengar pernafasan anak perempuan itu, kuperiksa nadi karotis dan nadi radialisnya, kugigit lengan bajuku dan menyobeknya secara memanjang, kulilit paha anak perempuan itu dengan kuat, sepertinya ia mengalami keretakan os femur. [Tulang paha]

Kulakukan tindakan cardiopulmonary resucitasion saat nadi karotis anak perempuan itu semakin tak terasa. Tak lama kemudian ambulance datang, paramedis membantuku melakukan CPR, mereka memasang ambubag lalu mengambil tandu dan memindahkan anak itu kedalam ambulance. Aku menyuruh si anak yang lebih besar untuk ikut ambulance, tapi anak laki-laki itu bilang, ia tak memiliki uang untuk membayar rumah sakit. Dengan terpaksa, aku, Karin, dan Sai ikut dalam ambulance, sementara Temari dan Juugo kembali ke warung untuk membayar.

Cukup lama aku duduk dibangku tunggu, juga Sai sibuk bertelfon dengan orang entah siapa menggunakan bahasa Korea dialek Seoul, sementara Karin yang benci rumah sakit memutuskan pulang setelah mengantar anak laki-laki yang kini duduk disampingku.

"Keluarga pasien?"

Aku langsung berdiri saat melihat seorang perawat keluar sembari mendorong troli berisi berbagai alat bedah, "Dia kakaknya," ujarku menunjuk anak laki-laki tadi.

"Lalu anda?"

Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri, "Aku hanya kebetulan melihat mereka dan menolong"

Sang perawat tersenyum, "Mari ikut kami keruang dokter" ajaknya kepadaku dan bocah laki-laki disampingku. Sai segera mengikutiku dibelakang setelah selesai bertelfon dengan orang yang sepertinya penting.

Aku memasuki ruang dokter dengan perlahan, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah alat yang digunakan untuk membaca hasil rontgent. Sang dokter menoleh kearah kami, lalu mempersilahkan duduk, "Benar dengan kerabat pasien atas nama Menma?" tanyanya ramah.

Bocah laki-laki disampingku mengangguk, "Benar," balasku, "Dia kakaknya, dan saya serta orang Korea itu kebetulan ada ditempat kejadian" tunjukku pada Sai saat berkata 'orang Korea'.

"Saya mendengar laporan dari perawat yang datang kelokasi kejadian, bahwa anda yang menolong korban. Bagus sekali tindakan anda, jika tidak, saya yakin korban sudah expire hari ini" dokter itu menjabat tanganku, "Luar biasa, bagaimana seorang anak SMA bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" gumam dokter itu merasa kagum.

Aku hanya mengangguk, "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanyaku tak ingin terlalu berbasa-basi.

"Korban baik-baik saja, kami telah melakukan tindakan lanjutan dengan baik"

Aku mengangguk lega, "Terima kasih dokter"

Aku beranjak pergi, diikuti oleh anak laki-laki tadi dan juga Sai.

Ketika baru saja kubuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruang dokter itu, seorang perawat juga membuka knop pintu, akibatnya ia merasa kaget karena pintunya telah kubuka duluan. Aku minta maaf sembari tersenyum maklum.

"Apa anda keluarga atas nama Menma?"

Aku mengangguk, "Kenapa?"

"Mohon ikut saya untuk melunasi administrasi"

Anak laki-laki disampingku memegang pergelangan tanganku, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan, "Ya, saya akan melunasinya" ujarku kemudian, sang perawat tersenyum dan mempersilahkanku mengikutinya.

Aku menatap Sai, "Kau bawa uang?" tanyaku lirih, takut sang perawat mendengar apa yang kutanyakan.

Sai memeriksa tasnya, lalu mencari dompet, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk menatapku. Aku bernafas lega, untung saja. Jika tidak, aku harus pulang kerumah untuk mengambil uang. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan administrasi, bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 10 tahun disampingku tiba-tiba menangis, membuatku terkejut.

Sai melirik kearahku dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti, aku menyentuh pundak anak itu, "Uljima" ujarku bingung sembari menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Kenapa kau menangis? Adikmu akan baik-baik saja" [Jangan menangis]

Bocah laki-laki itu melepaskan tanganku pada pundaknya, "Ma-maaf, aku tak bisa membayar hutangnya nanti"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengelus-elus rambut bocah itu, "Tenang saja, aku orang kaya, kau tak perlu menggantinya"

"Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa melunasi untuk besok?"

Aku berfikir sebentar, lalu menatap Sai, Sai hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali asik dengan ponselnya, "Untuk hal itu, kau juga tak perlu khawatir. Kami akan datang besok untuk menebus obat dan membayar biaya rawat inap"

Bocah laki-laki itu langsung memeluk kakiku, tingginya hanya sepinggangku, dan aku hanya mengelus-elus rambutnya, "Terima kasih" ujarnya disela isakan tangis.

"Ne, cheomnayo" [Ya, sama-sama]

Bocah itu melepas pelukannya pada kakiku, lalu menatapku, "Kakak orang China ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos, aku hanya berkedip-kedip beberapa kali, lalu menatap Sai.

"Kami orang Korea bocah!" balas Sai dengan nada sarkastis, bocah itu langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhku, wajahnya terlihat takut.

Aku tertawa beberapa saat, lalu menatap adik dari bocah laki-laki tadi, dia masih terbaring lemah diatas bangsal rumah sakit, "Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Kurama"

"Kurama? Dan adikmu, Menma?"

Bocah bernama Kurama itu mengangguk, dia masih bersembunyi dibalik tubuhku, "Kalau begitu, kenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kau bisa memanggilku hyung atau aniki, dan pria itu bernama Sai, kau bisa memanggilnya hyung atau aniki, terserah saja. Lalu, Dimana orang tua kalian?"

Kurama menggeleng, "Ayahku meninggal, ibuku sakit lalu meninggal" jawabnya.

"Uh?" aku terdiam sesaat, kulihat Sai menatap bocah itu, matanya sayu, tak dapat kuartikan, "Jadi kau tak sekolah?"

Kurama kembali menggeleng, "Kami bekerja untuk makan"

Aku tertawa miris dalam hati, "Lalu rumah kalian?"

Kurama lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng, "Rumah kami disita oleh bank, jadi aku dan Menma tinggal dimana saja"

"Dimana saja?" alisku mengkerut, "Dijalan?"

Kurama mengangguk, ia tak berucap apapun, "Apa kau sudah makan?" dan Kurama hanya bisa menggeleng, "Baiklah, ayo kita makan dan membeli buah untuk adikmu"

Tetapi, Kurama kembali menggeleng, "Terima kasih" ujarnya lalu mendekati sang adik yang terbaring lemah.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya, lalu mendekatinya, "Kau tak boleh menolak pemberian orang lain, berkatalah jujur saat kau lapar, tak perlu berbohong, bukankah itu dosa?"

"Tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkan Menma sendiri"

Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan temanku akan turun, dan membeli makanan, dan kami akan mengantarnya kemari. Kau istirahatlah"

Bocah laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk, "Terima masih h-hyung" ujarnya dengan lirih, pengucapannyapun terdengar bagus.

Aku mengangguk dan menarik Sai keluar.

~oOo~

Kutatap monitor laptop yang menyala dihadapanku, beberapa kali kupukul menggunakan pensil dibagian tertentu. Aku sedang mempelajari sistem peredaran darah yang dilakukan arteri pulmonalis. Setelah itu kucari cara untuk menggunakan ECG. Bosan rasanya hanya membaca hal-hal mengenai medis. Entah kenapa, hari ini aku memang sangat tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau medis. [ECG: Electrocardiografi]

Bunyi 'ting' bersamaan dengan e-mail yang masuk kedalam akun e-mailku. Dengan sekali klik, kubaca apa isi e-mail itu. Menggunakan hangeul?

"Mwoya igo? Pindah rumah, mulai besok? Wae?" [Apa ini?] [Kenapa?]

Kulihat si pengirim e-mail, dari Sai. Kuklik balas, dan segera kukirim, tapi hingga beberapa lama, tak kunjung kudapatkan balasan.

Aku mulai bosan menunggu, kulihat ponsel yang berdering disampingku, dari Sakura.

"Yeobseo. Ne Sakura-chan, waeyo? Busun irieyo?" [Hallo] [Ya Sakura] [Kenapa?] [Apa yang terjadi]

Kudengar Sakura mengambil nafas sesaat, _"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, tadi saat aku pergi ke minimarket ada beberapa orang Korea aneh berkeliling disekitar lingkungan tinggalmu. Besok kujemput menggunakan mobil, jangan pergi kemana-mana, aku sudah mencoba menelfon Sai, tapi ponselnya mati. Baiklah, kumatikan dulu. Tidurlah, sudah larut"_

Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar, "Ah, iya. Gomapta. Jaljayo~" [Terima kasih] [Tidur nyenyak]

Kumatikan telefon yang menghubungkanku dengan Sakura, kemudian melemparnya ketempat tidur. Kulihat monitor yang masih menyala dimeja, tak ada balasan dari Sai. Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat khawatir. Apalagi tadi siang ia begitu sibuk menerima telfon dari Korea.

Kuhela nafas panjang. Dan mulai tidur tanpa memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

Tak terasa, pagi datang begitu cepat. Ketika kubuka mata, sinar sang mentari telah masuk melalui celah jendela, kutatap jam yang bertengger didinding, untunglah hari ini minggu, aku tak perlu memikirkan sekolah, bangun telatpun tak akan menjadi masalah.

Kundengar klakson mobil beberapa kali. Ah, itu pasti Sakura.

Aku segera berlari keluar, dan benar, itu adalah Sakura yang datang menggunakan mobil ibunya.

"Masuklah" teriaku dari dalam, dan Sakura segera keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk kedalam rumah setelah kubukakan kuncinya.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanyaku saat melihat raut wajah pucat Sakura, "Ada apa sampai wajahmu seperti itu?" lanjutku memeriksa wajah Sakura.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, "Ini gawat, banyak orang Korea diluar sana. Mereka mencarimu"

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, "Benarkah? Bagaimana kau tahu mereka mencariku?" tanyaku bergumam lirih.

Tak lama kudengar gedoran pintu, beberapa orang berjas sibuk memukul daun pintu rumahku dengan tidak sabar. Mereka semua orang Korea, benarkah mereka mencariku?

"Naruto, kau harus pergi!"

Aku menatap Sakura yang masih mengatur nafasnya, lalu kutatap orang-orang berjas rapi tadi dari balik jendela, "Lalu, kau?"

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku orang Jepang, aku akan mengakui rumah ini sebagai milikku"

"Tapi k–"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, sudah tak ada waktu! Keluar saja lewat jendela belakang"

Aku mengangguk ragu, kemudian berlari menuju kebelakang dan keluar melewati jendela. Heran, kemana Sai saat dibutuhkan seperti ini? kenapa dia malah menghilang tak jelas? Menyebalkan sekali.

Aku berlari ditepi jalan sembari menutupi wajahku, aku menyebrang begitu saja saat kusadari tak ada kendaraan yang melintas. Ah, namun sial, aku memang ceroboh, sebuah mobil mewah hampir membuat nyawaku melayang. Kutatap mobil itu dan si pengemudi dari balik kaca mobilnya. Tunggu, itu Sasuke.

"Itu dia!" aku menoleh, ah tidak! Kenapa mereka bisa mengejarku.

Tanpa pertimbangan apapun, aku memasuki mobil Sasuke, "Pantat ayam, kau bisa membantukukan?" ujarku menatapnya, Sasuke masih duduk dibelakang kemudi dengan wajah datar namun mata menyiratkan kebingungan dan kedongkolan. Sial! Aku baru sadar jika memanggilnya sebagai pantat ayam. Ah! Orang-orang itu sudah mendekat lagi, "Sasuke! Kau bisa mengemudikan mobilmu kan?"

Sasuke masih menatapku, dia menyadari ada orang yang mengejarku, kemudian melajukan mobilnya. Aku bernafas lega, setidaknya Sasuke tak akan menendangku keluar sampai menjauh dari orang-orang Korea Utara tadi. Rasanya aneh, aku diincar oleh negara yang membesarkanku dan memberiku keahlian. Kenapa aku tak dibunuh sejak kecil saja?

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya disebuah rumah, rumah sederhana namun tetap terlihat mewah. Logo itu, ah! Bukankah itu logo Uchiha corp? Apa ini rumahnya?

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun padaku. Dia benar-benar serius mengabaikanku. Aku mengikutinya turun, dan baru kusadari jika banyak pembantu dan orang berjas yang berjejer rapi menyambut Sasuke. Benar-benar tuan muda Uchiha.

Seseorang menghampiriku sembari menatapku bingung, "Tuan silahkan masuk" ujarnya menunjuk pintu besar yang dilewati Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku bukan tamu" balasku, "Pantat ayam itu tak mengucapkan apapun padaku"

"Pantat ayam?!" aku menggaruk tengkuk kala seluruh orang disana mengulangi perkataanku.

Orang dihadapanku tampak berfikir, "Bagaimana anda menyebut tuan muda seperti itu? dan bagaimana anda bisa bersama tuan muda jika anda bukan teman tuan muda dan tamu kami?"

"Aku memang bukan tamu kalian, bukan temannya pantat ayam itu juga"

Orang dihadapanku terkesan ingin memukulku, "Jangan menyebut tuan muda seperti itu!" serunya tak terima.

"Ada apa ini?" aku menoleh, menatap seorang wanita anggun dan berparas cantik, "Siapa pemuda itu?" tanyanya pada salah satu pembantunya sembari menunjukku.

"Dia datang bersama tuan muda, nyonya" balas sang pembantu sembari masih menunduk.

Wanita yang dipanggil nyonya itu menghampiriku, "Kau temannya Sasuke? Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke membawa temannya kerumah ini. Masuklah"

Eh! "Bukan! Aku bukan teman si pantat ayam" balasku cepat, wanita itu menatapku aneh, "Aku hanya penumpang, maksudku aku tadi hanya menumpang" lanjutku berusaha menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mau memberi tumpangan pada orang lain? Ini aneh, bahkan Neji dan Suigetsu saja belum pernah menaiki mobil itu bersama Sasuke"

"Neji? Suigetsu?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Mereka teman Sasuke sejak kecil" balas wanita itu lembut, "Masuklah, suamiku pasti senang ada teman Sasuke kemari"

Aku harus menjelaskan berapa kali? Aku ini bukan teman Sasuke! Ah, sial juga aku menumpang padanya. Lagian kenapa Sasuke tak menjelaskan pada orang tuanya sih! Kenapa juga dia membawaku kerumah orang tuanya! Ini seperti keluar lubang buaya masuk kandang singa. Aku berjalan masuk mengikuti langkah wanita yang mungkin ibu Sasuke tadi, agak risih ketika para pembantu yang berjejer itu menatapku penuh selidik. Aku ini bukan penjahat! Kalau dulu sih, iya!

**TBC~**

A/N: Yosh! Akhirnya chapter dua datang. Author seneng banget ada yang ngerespon baik fic ini. Jangan bingung sama alurnya ya, karena author masih newbie. Masih abal-abal dalam menulis.

Disini aku banyak gunain bahasa Korea, karena Naruto dan Sai notabene-nya adalah orang Korea. Kalo ada yang keganggu dengan bahasa Korea-nya silahkan kasih kritik dan saran, author akan perbaiki.

Fic ini alurnya lambat, mungkin.. pokoknya disini enggak ada yang namanya ketemu, jatuh cinta, jadian dan menikah. Ada banyak konflik yang menemani. *author tawa laknat*

Alurnya emang lambat, tapi authornya update kilat :D

Sekian du–

Tiba-tiba muncul Sasuke "Heh, author bego. Balas reviewnya dulu kali!"

Eh iya! Pertama untuk Kim Seo Ji: Terima kasih telah menjadi reviewer pertamaku. Ini udah ada lanjutannya.

Menma muncul dari kolong tempat tidur, "Thunder-san terima kasih"

Guest 1: Pinter blo'on emng ada yak? Haha.. terima kasih.

Guest 2: Terima kasih udah suka. Ini udah update kilat.

cOwCuTe936: Terima kasih. Next-nya enggak lama kok :D selamat membaca kembali.

SNlop: Diapain yah? Haha :D terima kasih telah mereview.

Zadita uchiha: jawabannya ada di chapter ini :D Salam kenal juga Zadita-san. Terima kasih.

Guest 1: Terima kasih. Baca lagi yah, review lagi :D

Ryuusuke583: Terima kasih sarannya :D next-nya sudah ada. Silahkan dibaca dan direview lagi.

Yuu-chan namikaze: Terima kasih. Enggak lama kok updatenya.

Gici love sasunaru: Ini udah ada nextnya. Terima kasih.

Akhirnya selesai balas review.

RnR again? *bow


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf kalau ada salah ketik ^^

Disc: Massashi Kishimoto-senpai.

Chara: Naruto (17) [Kelas: XII C] Sasuke (18) [Kelas: XII A] Sakura (19) [Kelas: XII C] Menma (6) [Laki-laki] Kurama (10) [Laki-laki] Characternya rata-rata seumuran Sasuke dan Sakura.

Warm: BL / Yaoi / Shounen-ai / agak OOC / Typo(s) / AU / SasuNaru Fic / Don't like? Flame saya terima, tapi lebih baik gak usah baca deh / Author newbie / Alurnya gaje.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV~

.

Naruto duduk terdiam sembari mendengarkan celoteh ibu Sasuke. Sesekali dia berkata 'Ya' dan 'Mungkin' atau 'Bisa jadi'. Entah petaka atau justru keberuntungan, dia bebas dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya namun harus berakhir disini. Dirumah orang tua Sasuke, orang yang sangat disegani diseluruh penjuru Asia. Naruto sendiri tak mempermasalahkannya, toh dia senang bisa bebas dari para pemburu nyawa, walau dia harus berakhir disini dengan wajah bodoh.

Pria yang dijulukinya Pantat Ayam itu juga menghilang entah kemana, Naruto ingin kabur dari rumah itu. Tapi, sang pemilik rumah tetap keuhkeuh mempertahankannya disana. Ibu Sasuke benar-benar cerewet, sangat berbeda dengan anak-anaknya. Apalagi yang bernama Uchiha Itachi, mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berjalan menuruni tangga, tatapan Naruto membuat Mikoto ikut memandang arah yang padang Naruto, "Oh Sasuke, kemarilah" serunya melambaikan tangan pada sang putra bungsu tercinta.

Sasuke terlihat ilfil dengan gaya ibunya, pakaian anggun dan wajah cantiknya sangat berbeda dengan watak dan pergaulannya. Sasuke duduk dengan angkuh disamping ibunya tepat dihadapan Naruto, "Nah, Naruto.. aku ada urusan dengan suamiku. Jadi, aku akan meninggalkan kalian"

Tangan Naruto terulur tanpa sadar, mencoba mencegah ibu Sasuke untuk tak pergi. Ah, apa jadinya jika dia tinggal dengan pria pelit kata itu? "Tak apa, Sasuke baik kok. Selamat menikmati waktunya" ibu Sasuke pergi sembari melambaikan tangan.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, dia terlihat bingung, "Ehm.. Sasuke, terima kasih atas tumpanganmu tadi" ujarnya menatap sang tuan rumah, "Kalau begitu aku pamit. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, kau bisa menghubungiku" Naruto berdiri, kemudian membungkuk dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam tak merespon. Dia benar-benar pemuda yang apatis.

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah, dia menuju kesebuah halte bus terdekat, namun halte itu tampak tak digunakan, akhirnya dia kembali berjalan menuju halte lain yang mungkin masih digunakan. Hari ini minggu, harusnya Naruto memiliki liburan yang menyenangkan, tapi dia malah berakhir seperti ini. Dikejar-kejar oleh orang yang pernah menjadi bawahannya sendiri.

_"__Gheu, Na Ru To anieyo?"_ [Dia, bukankah Naruto?]

Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar bahasa yang biasa digunakannya sehari-hari, "Mereka?" gumamnya, kemudian berlari tak tentu arah.

_"__Yach! Chakkaeman!"_ [Hei! Tunggu!]

Naruto terus berlari, tak peduli dengan teriakan menggunakan bahasa Korea yang memenuhi telinganya.

Ah sial! Harus kemana dia sekarang? Taksi tak ada, bus juga tak ada, apalagi tumpangan. Tunggu, banggunan itu? Rumah sakit! Yah! Naruto ada ide bagus.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Naruto berlari menuju rumah sakit itu. Dia berlari tak tentu arah kesegala ruangan, yang pasti dia harus sembunyi disalah satu ruangan disini. Dimana tak ada orang yang bisa mengetahuinya. Dan sampailah Naruto pada sebuah ruang kosong, ruang ganti yang sedang tak ada penunggunya. Naruto berusaha sembunyi, namun ditempat itu tak ada celah yang bisa dia gunakan. Langkah kaki diluar membuat Naruto tambah kalut.

Dengan berbekal keahlian membobol kunci, Naruto berhasil membuka salah satu loker entah milik siapa. Sebuah keberuntungan, diloker itu adalah pakaian a la ruang operasi yang muat ditubuh Naruto, kebesaran sedikit sih. Dengan cepat, Naruto mengganti bajunya dan meletakkannya didalam loker itu, kemudian memakai jas dokter entah milik siapa yang tergeletak disofa.

Beberapa orang Korea yang mengejar Naruto memasuki ruangan itu, untunglah Naruto sudah mengganti bajunya dan memakai jas dokter. Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan kalut. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kesebuah lift.

_"__Sensei!"_

Tapi kenapa lift ini lama sekali?

_"__Sensei?!"_

Naruto memeriksa ponselnya, namun tak ada sms ataupun telfon dari Sai maupun Sakura.

_"__Sensei!"_

Naruto menoleh mendengar seorang wanita terus berulang-ulang memanggil nama sensei-nya. Wanita itu kini tepat dihadapan Naruto, Naruto celingukan tak jelas, kemudian menunjuk dirinya, _"Sensei?"_ ulangnya tak yakin. Ah! Naruto baru ingat, panggilan Sensai kan bukan hanya untuk guru, dokter ataupun penulis bisa juga dipanggil seperti itu, "Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya menatap wanita tadi sembari menggaruk tengkuk kikuk.

Wanita itu menatap Naruto lekat, "Anda dokter baru yah? Belum pernah melihat wajah anda"

Naruto mengangguk sembari nyengir aneh, "Ya, begitulah" balasnya, "Aku pergi dulu ya" lanjutnya hendak melangkahkan kaki memasuki lift.

"Eh, sensei! Apa anda dari bagian bedah jantung dada?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, "Jantung dada?" ulangnya, kemudian mengangguk, "Ya, begitulah. Kenapa?"

Wanita itu terlihat bernafas lega, "Syukurlah. Dokter bedah disini sibuk semua. Ada pasien membutuhkan operasi segera"

Naruto mengenyit, _"Gomen,_ bukannya aku tak mau. Aku sedang sibuk" ujarnya setelah memasuki lift dan berhadapan wajah dengan wanita paruh baya yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Begitukah? Padahal pasien ini sangat membutuhkan operasi. Dia akan expire jika tak segera dilakukan operasi, jantungnya benar-benar bermasalah"

Naruto tampak berfikir sebentar, ditarik jarinya yang hendak menekan tombol lift, "Baiklah. Aku memiliki waktu jika untuk operasi jantung saja" ujarnya sembari keluar dari lift, dia terlihat menarik nafas panjang.

Wanita dihadapan Naruto tampak seutas senyum, "Baik! Kita akan operasi sekarang"

Naruto melangkahkan kaki disamping wanita tadi, dia tampak terus berfikir, "Ah iya.. berikan datanya padaku"

Wanita disamping Naruto mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

Tak jauh berjalan, sampailah Naruto pada sebuah ruang operasi. Dia menatap seseorang yang tengah berbaring didalam ruang itu dari balik pintu kaca, "Ini, sensei" ujar wanita yang bersama Naruto tadi sembari memberikan sebuah map tebal yang entah apa isinya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri disamping tempat cuci tangan.

Naruto tampak serius membaca satu persatu detail penyakit orang yang akan dioperasinya, "Cardio megali?" gumamnya meneliti, "Itukan tak butuh operasi. Bagaimana aku bisa memperkecil jantung?" gumamnya lagi kemudian membalik lembaran map yang dibacanya, "Infark miocard? Itu artinya, ada bagian jantung yang tersumbat atau menyempit, daerah itu pasti kekurangan suplai darah. Jika terjadi kematian otot jantung? Pasien itu pasti akan mati" Naruto terdengar menghela nafas, "Operasi Infark miocard dengan pasien cardiomegali yah?" ujarnya menatap seorang pria yang terbaring didalam ruang operasi. [Cardiomegali; pembengkakan jantung]

Naruto membersihkan anggota tubuhnya, kemudian memasuki ruang operasi dengan stardart SOP yang telah ditentukan. Naruto berdiri dihadapan orang yang akan dioperasinya, dia kembali menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kita mulai" ujarnya menatap seorang dokter lain yang berdiri disana. [SOP: Standart operasional prosedur]

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Saya akan memulai anastesi" balasnya sembari menekan tombol-tombol syringe pump selama beberapa saat, "Anastesi selesai" lanjutnya berujar menatap Naruto.

Naruto beralih menatap seorang perawat yang berdiri disampingnya, "Scalpel" ujarnya, kemudian menerima sebuah benda kecil tajam yang kemudian digunakan untuk menyayat dada pasien dihadapannya, "Pinset" ujarnya menatap dokter lain yang berada dihadapannya. [Scalpel: pisau bedah] [Pinset: alat yang memiliki dua ujung lancip yang digunakan untuk memegang objek]

Dokter dihadapan Naruto mengangguk, dia menerima pinset dari perawat disampingnya kemudian membantu Naruto, "Probe" ujar Naruto mengambalikan scalpel dan hendak meminta alat lain yang akan digunakannya. "Pastikan tanda-tanda vitalnya" lanjut Naruto setelah berhasi memotong tulang rusuk pasiennya. [Probe: alat untuk memotong tulang] [Tanda-tanda vital (TTV): terdiri atas HR, RR, Temp, TD]

~O0O~

Naruto tengah asik duduk disalah satu kedai ramen yang berdiri dipinggir jalan. Setelah berusaha mati-matian untuk kabur dari orang-orang Korea, sekarang dia malah mati-matian kabur dari orang-orang rumah sakit yang mengetahui bahwa dia masih berusia 17 tahun dan belum tamat Sekolah menengah. Lagiankan operasi itu berjalan lancar, pasien juga akan membaik dalam waktu kurang dari 48 jam. Kenapa mereka malah sibuk menyalahkan Naruto?

Walau dia ini masih 17 tahun dan belum tamat sekolah menengah, dia memiliki kemampuan melebihi orang lain, dia juga memiliki linsensi kerja dokter. Dimananya yang salah? Walau dia bodoh dan ceroboh, tentunya.

Naruto menghabiskan ramennya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kedai. Dia telah berganti baju menggunakan celana jeans dan kaos berwarna orange yang didapatnya dari salah satu dokter yang bekerja sama dengannya saat operasi. Untungnya didunia yang kejam ini, masih ada orang baik seperti dokter itu.

Naruto mengernyit melihat seorang anak kecil berambut merah keorangean yang dikenalnya, "Hei, Kurama!" teriaknya memangil nama anak itu.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap orang yang memanggilnya, _"Niisan!"_ teriaknya melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto, "Kenapa _niisan_ ada disini?" tanyanya mengernyit menatap Naruto

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya sembari nyengir tak jelas, "Ya begitulah.. jika kau sudah besar, aku pasti juga akan merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Tapi kau kecil-kecil begini saja sudah hidup susah" ujarnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut kumal kurama, "Bagaimana adikmu?"

"Menma?" Kurama memastikan, "Dia masih dirumah sakit. Berkat _niisan_ aku bisa merawat Menma dirumah sakit, _arigatou niisan_"

Naruto tersenyum, "Yah., jadilah kakak yang baik ya Kurama" balasnya masih tersenyum, "Oh iya, kenapa kau disini?"

Kurama menunduk, ia menatap ujung sandal yang dipakai Naruto, "Aku harus berkerja untuk Menma" lirihnya tak ingin menatap wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengacak-acak surai milik Kurama, dia tersenyum manis, sesaat sebelum berujar dia tampak berfikir "Kau mau bekerja denganku saja?" tawarnya menatap sendu kearah Kurama. Mungkin perasaan iba Naruto telah kembali.

Kurama mendongak, menatap lurus kearah manik mata yang identik dengannya, "Benarkah _niisan?_ Kerja apa?" tanyanya bersemangat dan tersenyum girang.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kau tahu Kurama? Aku sebenarnya tak butuh sekolah"

Kurama menatap Naruto lekat, "Kenapa _niisan?"_ tanyanya heran.

"Yah, setelah melihatmu, kuputuskan untuk bekerja saja dan berhenti sekolah. Lagian aku tak pandai dalam berbagai pelajaran" benar-benar Naruto yang ceroboh dan gegabah.

"Memang _niisan _akan kerja apa? Jika_ niisan _tak sekolah, _niisan _hanya akan jadi orang tak berguna sepertiku"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar nasehat dari orang yang lebih muda darinya, "Yah.. sebenarnya, jika aku lulus sekolah menengah nanti, aku akan ambil kuliah kedokteran. Tapi untuk apa? jika sekarang saja aku telah menyandang status itu"

Kurama masih menatap lekat kearah Naruto, _"Niisan_ adalah dokter?" tanyanya tak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

Naruto mengangguk, "Nah,. Mulai sekarang, aku akan bekerja dan kau bisa menjadi asistenku. Pertama-tama, kita harus mencari tempat tinggal, kemudian memindahkan barang-barang medisku ke tempat baru" anak ini, dia bahkan lebih ceroboh dari aku sendiri. Kadang Naruto harus diberi dua otak, agar dia berfikir secara matang.

Ponsel Naruto berdering, mengintrupsi apa yang hendak dibicarakan Kurama, _"Ne Sakura, eottokkae?" _ujarnya setelah menjawab panggilan telfon dari Sakura, perempuan yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, perempuan yang juga telah berusaha melindunginya. [Ya, Sakura. Bagaimana?]

_'__Ah, Naruto! Jangan gunakan bahasa itu lagi! Rumahmu masih belum aman, mereka masih berkeliaran diluar sana, dan mereka tadi mengobrak abrik rumahmu. Bahkan telah menghancurkan salah satu alat yang tak kuketahui apa namanya' _jelas sang pemudi dari ujung sana dengan nada kesal, kemudian melunak dengan sendirinya.

"Apa yang mereka hancurkan?" tanya Naruto berkerut dahi.

Sakura diseberang sana tak langsung menjawab, dia masih tampak berfikir, _'Alat itu memiliki 4 lampu besar, ketiga lampunya pecah. Oh iya, Sai sudah menghubungimu?'_

"UV Sterilizer?" gumam Naruto, "Sai? Belum, dia belum menghubungiku"

_'__Oh, benarkah? aku tadi sudah menghubunginya. Dia pasti akan segera menghubungimu. Tunggu saja, oh iya, sudah dulu ya Naruto, aku akan membereskan rumahmu yang berantakan'_

Naruto mengangguk tanpa sadar. Kemudian memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

Naruto menatap kearah Kurama yang juga menatapnya, "Apa orang Korea itu hebat_ niisan?"_ tanyanya polos menatap kearah Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak semua. Kita hidupkan pasti ada kesenjangan, dimana ada orang hebat, pasti ada orang yang kurang hebat disampingnya"

Kurama tersenyum menatap Naruto, _"Niisan,_ ayo pergi mengunjungi Menma" ajaknya mengubah topik sembari menarik-narik tangan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, baiklah" balasnya kemudian berjalan dibelakang Kurama. Yah, semoga kali ini tak ada orang-orang tak berguna yang mengincar nyawanya.

~0o0~

"Menma!" Kurama berteriak saat memasuki ruang dimana sang adik dirawat.

Naruto juga masih berada dibelakang anak kecil itu. Naruto menatap Menma sesaat, kemudian tersenyum, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Menma-kun?" tanyanya setelah berada tepat disamping bangsal Menma dirawat.

Menma menatap sang kakak dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Dia siapa_ niisan?"_ tanyanya menatap Kurama sembari menunjuk Naruto dengan sangat tidak sopan.

Kurama menatap Naruto, "Dia kakak yang telah menolong kita, kau harus berterima kasih padanya" ujar Kurama memberitahu sang adik.

Menma mengangguk paham, "Terima kasih, _niisan"_ ujarnya dengan tulus.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian menyentuh paha Menma yang dibalut oleh spalk dan perban yang melingkar, "Apa ini sakit?" tanyanya menatap Menma. Naruto tampak berfikir. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, yang pasti angannya telah melambung jauh keluar angkasa, "Nah, Menma-kun, ada operasi yang bisa mengembalikan fungsi kakimu secara optimal. Apa kau mau dioperasi lagi?"

Menma menatap sang kakak, dan Kurama tampak masih tampak berfikir menimbang perkataan Naruto, "Kakimu ini hanya dijahit dan di pasang spalk, tanpa ada usaha memperbaiki tulang yang retak. Jika kakimu dibiarkan seperti ini, dia tak akan berfungsi secara baik" jelas Naruto menatap Menma. Lagian percuma, anak kecil tak akan memahami perkataan itu. iya kan?

"Tapi kita tak punya uang, _niisan"_ sahut Kurama menatap Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kurama, dia menggaruk pelipis sesaat sebelum kembali menyentuh kaki Menma dengan lembut, "Kita tak perlu mengeluarkan uang" ujarnya sembari menatap kaki itu, "Aku bisa melakukan operasi"

"Benarkah Naruto-_ni?"_

Naruto mengangguk menatap Menma, "Tentu saja Menma, aku kan dokter" balasnya tersenyum bangga, "Nah, Menma.. kau akan jadi pasien pertamaku" lanjutnya berujar menatap lembut kearah Menma, "Yah, tapi aku harus mencari tempat tinggal dulu, kemudian memindahkan seluruh alat medisku. Baru bisa mengoprasimu"

Ponsel Naruto kembali berdering, membuat dua bocah laki-laki disana tampak kaget. Naruto nyengir menatap mereka, kemudian menjawab telfon setelah mengetahui si penelfon, _"Ne Sai, neon eoddisseo?"_ ujarnya berbicara pada sang penelfon [Ya Sai, kau dimana?]

_'__Mian Naruto, aku tak tahu kau sedang dalam masalah. Maaf tak mengabarimu, aku ada urusan penting di Kyoto. Aku akan pulang secepatnya, nal gidaryeo"_ [Mian: Maaf] [Nal gidaryeo: Tunggu aku]

_"__Naegae wae ironeunji?_ Kau bilang akan melindungiku, kau bahkan tak memberiku kabar. _Nappeun sekya!" _balas Naruto kepada sipenelfon dengan nada ketus. Dua bocah disamping Naruto hanya geleng-geleng tak mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. [Naegae wae ironeunji?: Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?] [Nappeun sekya: brengsek]

Sai terdengar menghela nafasnya, _'Ini penting Naruto. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti. Aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Sakura karena dia telah banyak mambantu' _

_"__Arra! Nae Arraseo!_ Oh iya Sai, aku ingin membicarakan ini padamu. Aku berhenti sekolah dan memulai praktek dokter, bagaimana?" [Aku tahu! Aku mengerti]

_'__Mwoya? Musun mareul haneunji?! Neon micheosseo?!'_ [Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Apa kau gila?!]

Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya saat mengendar Sai berteriak, "Berisik! Lagian tak ada gunanya aku pergi kesekolah? Pokoknya, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja!" dan setelahnya, Naruto memutus sambungan telefonya kemudian memasukkan ponsel touchscreen-nya kedalam saku.

Kurama dan Menma menatap Naruto takut, apalagi sekarang wajah Naruto benar-benar menyeramkan, "Apa ini karena aku _niisan?"_ tanya Menma bergumam lirih.

Naruto menoleh untuk menatap Menma, "Tidak. Tidak kok, jangan khawatir. Aku memang biasa marah-marah" jelasnya tersenyum lebar, berusaha untuk tak membuat Menma maupun Kurama merasa takut padanya.

Ini aneh, rasanya seperti bukan Naruto. Dia yang terkenal bringas, bisa berubah baik hati seperti ini. Yah, mungkin inilah sifat asli Naruto, sifat yang selama ini ditutupinya dari Korea Utara. Mungkin dia hanya berpura-pura menjadi sosok yang disegani dan ditakuti, tetapi dalam hatinya, kita tak tahu.

Pintu yang ada diruangan itu terbuka, membuat Naruto, Kurama maupun Menma menoleh sacara spontan. Naruto mengkerutkan alis melihat siapa yang datang, seseorang yang dikenalnya, walau tak secara baik, _"Niisan!"_ Kurama berteriak, menerjang orang itu, sedang orang itu hanya bergumam sebagai balasan.

Pemuda itu dan Naruto saling pandang, "Sasuke?" gumamnya tak mengerti, "Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya menatap pemuda yang tengah membawa sekantung penuh buah jeruk.

Sasuke, pemuda yang baru datang itu juga menatap Naruto. Namun dasarnya Sasuke, dia sangat irit bicara, mungkin takut akan kehabisan stok kata jika digunakan, sama sekali tak menjawab apa yang Naruto lontarkan. Dia terus berjalan menghampiri Menma dan meletakkan barang yang dibawanya ke loker.

"Naruto-_nii_ kenal dengan Sasuke-_nii?"_ Kurama beralih menatap Naruto,

"Eh, Kurama, bagaimana kau kenal dengannya?"

Kurama menatap Naruto, "Yah, kenapa _niisan_ memutar balikkan pertanyaan?" Kurama merengut kesal, "Tentu saja aku kenal dengan Sasuke_-nii, _paman Fugaku-kan teman ayahku" lanjutnya berujar menjelaskan.

"Begitu yah. Lalu, kenapa kalian hidup dijalanan? Apa ayah si pantat ayam itu tak mau membantu kalian?"

"Pantat ayam?" Kurama mengulang perkataan Naruto, "Sasuke-_nii_ bukan Pantat ayam, Naruto-_niisan!"_ lanjut Kurama mendelik kesal kearah Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya kala mendengar teriakan Kurama, "Iya, baiklah" ujarnya mengalah, "Jadi, kenapa kalian hidup terlantar jika teman ayah kalian adalah orang yang sangat kaya?"

Kurama menunduk, tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Berhentilah bertanya pada anak kecil, dobe!" Naruto menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang sibuk mengupaskan kulit jeruk untuk Menma.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang harus menjelaskan padaku. Dasar Teme!" balas Naruto ketus menatap punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke terdengar menghela nafas, kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Bukan urusanmu!" balasnya tak kalah ketus. Kini Naruto yang menghela nafas, entah kenapa dia jadi bingung berfikir masalah Menma dan Kurama. Padahal Naruto bukan orang yang suka berfikir.

Kurama berjalan melewati Naruto dan berdiri disamping Sasuke yang tengah duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan bangsal Menma. Naruto mengambil ponselnya, kemudian keluar untuk menghubungi seseorang.

~0o0~

Naruto duduk didalam sebuah rumah kecil yang masih berarea didalam kota Tokyo. Disampingnya duduk Sakura yang sibuk memotret sana-sini, dan dihadapan mereka ada seorang nenek tua yang tengah menyeruput tehnya.

Naruto menatap Sakura, "Jadi, bagaimana menurut Sai?" tanyanya pada sang gadis.

Sakura mengangguk, "Sai setuju. Rumahnya lumayan, juga mungkin orang-orang yang mengejarmu tak tahu kau ada disini" balasnya atas pertanyaan Naruto, "Kau yakin akan berhenti sekolah dan mulai hidup sebagai dokter disini?"

Naruto mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sakura, "Aku sangat yakin. Tak ada gunanya aku sekolah, aku terlalu bodoh" balasnya memasang senyum lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjianmu dengan Tuan Muda Sasuke?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Aku kan bukan babunya. Lagian aku akan keluar dari sekolah, tak perlu repot berfikir soal dia"

Nenek didepan mereka berdehem, "Yah, rumah ini memang kuno. Agak angker juga kata tetangga, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir"

Bulu kuduk Naruto tiba-tiba meremang, "A-angker?" ulangnya terbata. Yah, sayangnya pria yang sudah membunuh hampir puluhan orang ini memang agak seram mendengar kata angker.

Nenek itu tertawa, "Sudah kubilang tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan pergi dulu, suamiku memintaku untuk segera kembali"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian mengantarkan nenek itu hingga kedepan pintu. Sedang Naruto masih awas menatap rumah barunya, rumah yang memang sedikit suram.

Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto, "Aku pergi dulu Naruto. Ini sudah sangat sore, barangmu sedang dalam perjalanan" Naruto mengangguk menatap Sakura. Kemudian mengantarkan gadis itu hingga pintu keluar.

Naruto kembali berjalan masuk kedalam rumah barunya. Bukan hal yang baru jika harus tinggal sendiri, bukan hal baru juga jika harus tinggal dilingkungan aneh. Naruto bahkan pernah tinggal dipenjara yang pernah digunakan untuk membantai habis seluruh penghuninya. Yah, sebenarnya Naruto terlalu biasa untuk hidup sendiri dalam kesuraman. Hanya saja sejak pindah ke Tokyo dia memang agak aneh.

Tak lama berselang pintu rumah tua itu terketuk, Naruto membukanya. Ah, pengantar barang. Naruto menyiapkan sebuah ruangan yang akan digunakannya untuk memulai kegiatan kedokteran. Dia juga menyiapkan sebuah ruangan untuknya tidur dan mengotak-atik komputer.

Hampir jam sepuluh malam Naruto baru selesai menata tempat barunya. Ruang medis yang sesuai stardart operasional praktek, kamar tidur yang nyaman dan kamar mandi yang bersih. Dan sebuah kamar lagi disamping kamar Naruto.

Hari ini Naruto terlalu lelah. Ia kabur pagi hari bangun tidur, operasi disiang hari, menjelang sore harus mencari rumah baru dan malamnya harus menata tempat barunya. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

~0o0~

Pagi Senin telah tiba. Setelah memasang papan reklame tentang praktek dokternya, Naruto bergegas mandi dan mengunjungi Menma serta Kurama dirumah sakit.

Yah, semoga hari ini adalah hari baik. Naruto berharap tak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menginginkan nyawanya. Naruto pergi menggunakan bus kearah rumah sakit, dengan kendaraan umum, dia akan lebih menghemat uang. Yah, sebelum bisnisnya lancar. Bisnis membedah orang. Naruto akan sangat hati-hati dalam mengontrol uang.

Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu yang menjadi penghubung koridor dengan kamar rawat Menma, kemudian memasukinya. Menma terlihat berdiri menggunakan kruk disamping Kurama yang sibuk membersihkan laci meja. Naruto mengenyit melihat ruangan itu telah rapi, "Kalian akan pulang?" tanyanya menghampiri mereka.

Menma menatap Naruto yang berjalan menghampiri sang kakak, Kurama berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan alis berkerut, _"Niisan _tidak sekolah?" ujarnya balik bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku akan bekerja Kurama, aku tidak sekolah. Apa kalian benar-benar akan pulang? Kakinya belum membaik"

Kurama menatap Naruto, kemudian menghampiri sang adik, "Biaya rumah sakit sangat mahal Naruto-_nii,_ kami tak ingin merepotkanmu" ujarnya menatap Naruto.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, "Lalu siapa yang membelikan kruk itu?"

"Sasuke-_nii,_ aku sudah menolaknya, tapi dia memaksa"

"Sasuke?" Naruto kembali terdiam, "Aku memiliki rumah baru, kalian bisa tinggal denganku" lanjutnya tersenyum menatap Kurama dan Menma secara bergantian.

"Tapi,"

"Tidak secara gratis!" dengan cepat Naruto memotong perkataan Kurama. Naruto yakin, jika dia menyuruh Kurama dan Menma tinggal dirumahnya secara gratis, mereka tak akan mau. Mungkin ini adalah cara terbaik agar dua kakak adik itu mau tinggal dengannya.

Naruto menatap Menma, bocah berambut hitam dan bermata biru seperti dirinya itu menatap sang kakak yang tampak berfikir. Naruto menunggu lama untuk jawaban Kurama, "Baiklah aku mau tinggal dengan _niisan._ Tapi aku akan membayar sewanya"

Naruto tersenyum ia berhasil, "Iya, baiklah! Sekarang ayo kerumahku" Naruto menggedong Menma a la bridal style, ia tak tega membiarkan anak itu untuk berjalan sendiri. Sedangkan Kurama berjalan disamping Naruto sembari membawa kruk milik Menma.

Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Sejak pertama melihat dua anak ini, Naruto begitu tertarik dengan mereka. Ia ingin tahu lebih lanjut mengenai kehidupan mereka. Padahal biasanya, Naruto tak akan peduli dengan sekitarnya, perubahan yang bagus, Naruto!

~0o0~

Naruto tiba dirumahnya, ia menidurkan Menma disebuah kamar yang sudah dirapikannya, kamar yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya. Kurama menunggu Naruto dengan duduk disofa yang disediakan pemiliki rumah sebelumnya. Naruto kembali tak berapa lama kemudian, membuat Kurama mendongak menatapnya.

Naruto duduk diberhadapan dengan Kurama, ia menyodorkan segelas air pada bocah itu, "Rumahku memang tak bagus, tapi lebih baik daripada kalian tinggal dijalanan. Kalian tak perlu membayarku dengan uang, kalian bisa menjadi asistenku disini" ujarnya menatap Kurama yang masih menegak minuman yang diberikannya.

Kurama meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong, tatapannya lurus kearah Naruto, "Tapi, aku tak bisa bekerja sebagai asisten _niisan"_ ujar bocah itu dengan polos.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku akan mengajarimu, menjadi asisten dokter mudah kok. Pertama kau harus hafal seluruh alat medis, dan kedua kau harus bisa mendiagnosa tanpa alat. Contohnya sih seperti sakit perut, ada banyak jenis sakit perut. Jika dikuadran kiri bawah, berarti appendiks, atau jika di kuadran kanan atas bisa gagal ginjal atau gastritis. Pokoknya, aku akan mengajarimu. Tak susah kok"

Kurama menatap Naruto, "Aku bahkan tak paham apa yang _niisan_ bicarakan" balasnya membalas perkataan panjang Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ya sudahlah. Kau akan paham pada saatnya" ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Oh iya, aku masih tak mengerti. Jika kalian memiliki Sasuke dan ayahnya, kenapa kalian masih hidup susah?" Naruto kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

Kurama menunduk awalnya, kemudian menatap wajah Naruto, "Aku dan Menma tak ingin merepotkan Fugaku _jiisan_" lirihnya, "Fugaku _jiisan_ sudah banyak membantu _okaasan_ dulu" lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Membantu apa?"

_"__Otousan,_ meninggal saat aku masih berusia 4 tahun. Saat _okaasan_ masih mengandung Menma" ujar bocah itu mulai bercerita, _"Otousan _dibunuh, kemudian _okaasan _menyusulnya setelah melahirkan Menma"

"Kejam sekali!" sesaat kemudian Naruto terdiam. Ia teringat berapa banyak nyawa yang telah dibunuhnya, ia juga kejam. Naruto menunduk.

"Iya, Fugaku _jiisan_ yang membantu membawa kembali jasad ayahku. Dia juga membantu pemakaman _okaasan"_

"Memang ayahmu kenapa dibunuh? Kenapa Fugaku-sama yang membawanya kembali?"

_"__Otousan _dibunuh saat pergi ke Korea untuk mencari kakak, Fugaku_jiisan _bilang aku memiliki kakak yang diculik saat masih kecil. Kata Sasuke-_ni_ kakakku diculik karena perusahaan, kalau kata Itachi_-ni_ ayahku pernah berkhianat dan menolak kerja sama dengan Korea. Makanya mereka menculik kakakku"

Naruto terdiam, ia menatap Kurama lekat, "Siapa nama ayahmu?" tanyanya.

"Oh, _tousan_ bernama Minato, Namikaze Minato"

Deg! Naruto terdiam.

**TBC**~

* * *

A/N: Salahkan author yang membuat tulisan TBC seenaknya :D

Well, aku tak tahu apa fanfic ini bagus untuk dinikmati. Salahkan authornya yang masih abal dalam menulis T.T oh iya, bahasa Korea difanfic ini hanya mengandalkan kemampuan author yang seorang kpop lovers. Kebetulan SMA juga diajari Jepang dan Mandarin, tapi kedua bahasa itu malah engga author gunain disini :D udah lupa soalnya. Gomen banget kalo alurnya jadi gak jelas, rasanya author pengen ngerubah alur fic ini. gomen T.T

Untuk keterangan medis, mohon maaf kalau ada salah :D author hanya mahasiswa kurang cerdas.

Yosh! Saatnya balas review:

heriyandi kurosaki: Cuma kebetulan ketemu aja si Sasu ama Naru. Hehe.. eits! Sasuke enggak bisu, dia Cuma takut kehabisan stok kata aja. Haha Terima kasih reviewnya yah ^^

Guest 1: Terima kasih ^^ selamat menikmati chap 3 ini :D

Ryuusuke583: Haha, iyah^^ ini udah dalam mode paling cepet. Translete? Kaya enggak tahu gugle aja, pasti ancur dah di transletin dia :D haha.. emang dasarnya aku rada bisa Korea, hehe.. Terima kasih reviewnya yah ^^

Dewi15: Ini udah ada chap 3-nya. Selamat menikmati ^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Guest 2: Terima kasih ^^ hati-hati, bahasa Korea-nya agak aneh. Haha :D typo? Maafkan author T.T

zadita uchiha: Udah kejawab belum Kurama ama Menma itu apa? hehe^^ Sasuke bukan apatis, dia lagi ngirit, takut kehabisan stok kata. Haha ^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya. Wah, aku menuruti saranmu, Kurama dan Menma tinggal bareng Naruto sekarang.

Kim Seo Ji: Jeomal Kamsahamnida chingu-yah hehe^^ Terima kasih atas reviewnya yah :D

gici love sasunaru: SaiNaru kan couple fav-nya author setelah SasuNaru, haha ^^ makanya author buat Sai yang menjaga dan melindungi Naru :D tapi tenang, akan ada banyak SasuNaru kok dichap2 depan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

mifta cinya: Ini pasti ada salah ketik di ficnya :( Menma cowo kok, bukan cewe. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

ririn936: Terima kasih ^^ tenang, author mungkin paling lama seminggu atau dua minggu sekali update kok :D

Shima: Hehe ^^ Terima kasih Shima-san :D Hati-hati kalo bahasa Koreanya salah yah.

Yuu-chan Namikaze: Ini udah ada lanjutnya. Selamat menikmati, terima kasih atas reviewnya :D

Sekian minna-san.

RnR again?


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf kalau ada salah ketik ^^

Disc: Massashi Kishimoto-senpai.

Chara: Naruto (17) [Kelas: XII C] Sasuke (18) [Kelas: XII A] Sakura (19) [Kelas: XII C] Menma (6) [Laki-laki] Kurama (10) [Laki-laki] Characternya rata-rata seumuran Sasuke dan Sakura.

Warm: BL / Yaoi / Shounen-ai / agak OOC / Typo(s) / AU / SasuNaru Fic / Don't like? Flame saya terima, tapi lebih baik gak usah baca deh / Author newbie / Alurnya gaje.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV~

.

"Niisan?" Kurama menatap khawatir kearah Naruto yang seperti orang linglung, "Naruto-nii" panggil Kurama sekali lagi.

Naruto menatap Kurama, air menggenang dipelupuk matanya, "Syukurlah" ujarnya sembari mengusap air matanya yang jatuh, "Syukurlah" ujarnya lagi menggulangi kalimat yang sama. Naruto memeluk erat Kurama, ia terus bergumam syukurlah.

"Niisan, ada apa?" Kurama tak mengerti, ia bingung kala Naruto terus memeluknya erat, bagai seorang anak yang telah lama tak berjumpa dengan keluarganya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Kurama dari jarak dekat, "Maafkan niisan, sungguh maafkan niisan" ujarnya menatap lekat manik mata yang sangat identik dengan miliknya. Walau Naruto memiliki rambut yang lebih kearah kuning, dan Kurama lebih kearah orange kemerahan, mereka memiliki mata yang identik, mata yang juga dimiliki oleh Menma. Sayang, Menma memiliki rambut hitam, entah dari siapa dia menuruninya. Dengan bodohnya, Naruto baru menyadari hal itu.

Kurama mengernyit semakin tak mengerti, "Apa niisan melakukan hal yang salah?" tanyanya menatap Naruto dengan kening yang semakin berkerut.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Iya, niisan melakukan banyak kesalahan. Maafkan niisan"

"Memang kesalahan apa yang niisan perbuat?" Kurama memiringkan kepalanya, "Kata okaasan, kesalahan itu lumprah kok. Jadi niisan tak perlu khawatir"

"Okaasan bilang seperti itu?"

Kurama mengangguk, "Iya! Sudah, Naruto-ni tak perlu khawatir"

~0o0~

Naruto duduk dibalik mejanya, dua pasiennya telah pergi sembari meninggalkan seamplop uang yang Naruto tak ketahui jumlah isinya. Aneh, jika mereka orang kaya, kenapa mereka tak memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit? Biaya tes kehamilan itu juga tak mahal. Yah, mungkinkah mereka pasangan diluar nikah? Naruto berharap semoga dua orang itu tak kembali dan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungnya lagi. Naruto tak ingin melayangkan nyawa orang lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia menatap keluar jendela. Ia sekarang tak sendiri, ada dua anak yang menjadi adiknya dan harus dia urus segala keperluannya tanpa mereka ketahui. Kapan Naruto akan memberitahu mereka bahwa Naruto adalah kakak kandung mereka? Naruto tak yakin. Ia ingin memendam ini, kemudian hidup bersama mereka seperti ini selamanya. Sampai salah satu dari mereka menikah dan memiliki rumah sendiri.

Naruto tahu bocah tipe seperti apa kedua adiknya itu. Mereka tak mau menerima bantuan Fugaku, apalagi bantuan Naruto yang baru dikenal. Tapi mungkin akan berbeda cerita jika Naruto menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa ia adalah kakak kandungnya. Tapi apa dia tega? Jika Naruto mengaku seperti itu, nyawa Kurama dan Menma juga akan terancam, dari orang-orang brengsek itu. Namun jika mereka tetap hidup seperti ini, Naruto yakin orang-orang hanya akan mengira Kurama dan Menma sebagai bocah penumpang. Tak masalah, selama kedua bocah itu selamat. Begitulah pikir Naruto.

Suara pintu diketuk membuyarkan lamunan sang Uzumaki, Sakura, Kiba dan Gaara muncul dari balik pintu kemudian masuk begitu saja tanpa perlu menunggu Naruto untuk mempersilahkan. Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sakura, "Kau membawa mereka?" tanyanya pada sang gadis dengan wajah seperti seorang pembunuh.

Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya, dia tersenyum minta dimaklumi, "Mereka berdua memaksaku. Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain" ujarnya mencoba membela diri didepan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas.

Kiba duduk dihadapan Naruto sembari menatap kesekeliling, sedang Gaara memilih asik dengan ponselnya. Naruto tak tahu harus bicara apa sekarang, ia terlalu malas untuk memulai percakapan, "Sugoi~ kau benar-benar seorang dokter!" Kiba menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

Naruto menatap malas kearah Kiba, "Begitulah" ia menjawab sekenannya.

"Naruto, lalu kenapa kau harus berhenti sekolah?"

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, "Apa gunanya aku sekolah, Kiba? Jika setelah lulus nanti aku akan mengambil kuliah kedokteran, tapi saat ini saja aku sudah menjadi dokter" balas Naruto masih dengan nada malas.

Kiba mengangguk paham, "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika cerita Sakura itu benar. Aku senang karena memiliki teman yang hebat sepertimu. Jika aku sakit, aku akan memeriksakan diri kepadamu. Oke?!"

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Biaya priksaku mahal. Jangan priksa kesini"

Kiba merengut, "Dasar tak setia kawan!"

Suasana tenang beberapa saat. Sampai Gaara menatap menjatuhkan sebuah alat kecil memanjang yang dia yakini sebagai termometer. Naruto kembali mengela nafas melihat kelakukan temannya, untung saja Kiba tak merusakkan apapun. Atau dia akan mengusir mereka.

"Naruto, kenapa reklame didepan rumahmu bukan namamu?"

Naruto menatap Sakura yang menunjuk reklame diluar sana melalui jendela, "Aku tak gila dengan menulis namaku disana, kemudian mengundang orang-orang Korea untuk datang dan mengobrak-abrik rumahku"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia tak kembali bertanya dan hanya menatap kearah luar jendela.

Gaara mengembalikan termometer Naruto dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Naruto menatap Gaara, "Buang saja. Aku akan membeli yang baru" ujarnya menatap orang yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak dekat dengannya itu.

Gaara tersenyum, dan mengangguk, "Oh iya Naruto, Kitsune itu siapa?"

"Hanya sebuah nama samaran"

Dan setelahnya mereka kembali diam. Kitsune adalah nama yang terpasang didepan rumah Naruto, dokter Kitsune dan bukannya dokter Naruto. Memiliki berbagai nama samaran adalah sebagian hidup Naruto, dia sudah cukup cerdas untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

"Apa kalian tak ingin pulang?"

Sakura menatap Naruto, begitupula Kiba dan Gaara, "Ah, baiklah. Myoonichi mata o-ai shimashoo Naruto" Sakura melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto. Kemudian menyerat Kiba dan Gaara untuk keluar dari sana. [Sampai ketemu besok]

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, ia memikirkan banyak hal sampai tak menyambut temannya yang datang, bahkan malah mengusir mereka. Pandangan Naruto terhenti pada sebuah termometer raksa yang tadi dijatuhkan Gaara, Naruto mengamati termometer itu tanpa sadar. Uh? Bukankah itu bercak darah? Ah, Gaara pasti telah melakui dirinya karena memungut pecahan kaca termometer.

Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka, surai pirang Kurama nyembul dari balik pintu, "Niisan, apa kita jadi pergi kerumah Sasuke-ni?" tanya bocah itu setelah berdiri tak jauh dari sisi Naruto.

Ah, Naruto baru ingat jika dia memiliki janji dengan Kurama dan Menma untuk pergi kerumah Sasuke. Dua anak itu meminta Naruto kesana bersama mereka, karena Kurama ingin memperlihatkan foto ibu dan ayahnya dulu. Kurama berkata bahwa Sasuke membawa foto orang tua mereka, bahkan kakek mereka juga, dan kakak mereka yang waktu itu masih berusia 2 hari, sebelum hilang diculik Korea.

Naruto berdiri, ia melepas jasnya, kemudian menghampiri Kurama, "Baiklah. Ayo kita kesana" ujarnya setelah menyimpan uang yang tadi diterimanya dari pasien kedalam laci.

Kurama tersenyum senang, ia menarik Naruto keluar dari sana.

Mereka bertiga jalan kaki menuju apartemen Sasuke, dengan Menma yang digendong Naruto dan Kurama yang membawa kruk-nya. Naruto sebenarnya ingin membawa mereka dengan menaiki taksi saja, tapi Kurama menolaknya dan ingin jalan kaki saja. Yah, mau tak mau Naruto harus menurutinya.

Hampir satu jam berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah apartemen yang menjulang sangat tinggi. Kurama menunjuk apartemen itu, kemudian menyuruh Naruto untuk berjalan lebih dahulu. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah disuruh ini, disuruh itu oleh sang adik. Mereka bahkan menaiki tangga darurat dan bukannya lift. Padahal flat Sasuke ada dilantai 12. Naruto yakin kakinya butuh dirawat setelah ini. Ditembah lagi Menma itu tak ringan.

Hampir setengah jam menaiki tangga, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah flat yang terlihat bersih dari luar. Kurama berlari mengetuk pintu flat itu, tak lama kemudian wajah Sasuke terlihat dan tampak senang kala ia mendapati tamunya adalah Kurama. Namun ia mengernyit mendapati Naruto diantara mereka.

Sasuke mempersilahkan mereka masuk, dan menyuruh mereka untuk duduk disebuah sofa. Sementara Sasuke sendiri pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan minum, apalagi Sasuke tahu kebiasaan Kurama menaiki tangga darurat dan bukannya lift, mereka terutama Naruto pasti sangat kelelahan.

Sasuke kembali, ia duduk sembari meletakkan tiga jus tomat yang telah ia beri banyak gula. Sasuke tahu Kurama dan Menma membenci tomat, tapi hanya buah itu yang dia punya. Yah, mau tak mau Sasuke harus memberinya banyak gula agar rasa tomatnya hilang, walau sebenarnya rasa tomat itu tak hilang, justru malah sangat manis, "Kenapa meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa memberitahuku, Kurama?" Sasuke membuka percakapan. Sembari menatap kearah bocah berambut orange kemerahan yang tengah menegak jus aneh yang dibuatnya.

Kurama meletakkan gelasnya, kemudian menatap Sasuke sembari menghilangkan bekas jus disudut bibirnya, "Gomen'nasai niisan, kami cuma tak ingin merepotkan niisan" balasnya "Oh iya, apa Sasuke-nii masih menyimpan foto ayah dan ibu?"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Naruto-nii, Sasuke-nii masih menyimpannya kan?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sesaat, kemudian mengangguk. Ia berdiri, dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil apa yang Kurama kehendaki. Naruto masih diam dalam duduknya, ia terlalu lelah untuk bertanya atau mengucapkan apapun pada Sasuke. Sudah cukup, ini akan menjadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya Naruto menaiki tangga manual dan jalan kaki lebih dari satu jam. Ia bahkan berfikir tak akan mampu pulang.

Ah, ini padahal baru pertama Naruto melakukannya. Bagaimana dengan kedua adiknya? Sudah berapa kali mereka berjalan kaki dan menaiki tangga secara manual? Mungkin sudah puluhan atau ratusan kali diusia mereka yang masih belia.

Sasuke kembali, sembari menenteng sebuah buku album bersampul rubah berekor sembilan. Ia memberikan buku itu kepada Kurama dan Kurama menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Kurama membuka lembaran buku yang berisi banyak foto itu, ia menatap foto sang ayah, "Ini otousan, Naruto-niisan" ujarnya sembari menunjuk foto sang ayah pada Naruto.

Naruto mengamati foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Kurama kepadanya, foto seseorang yang tak pernah dikenalnya, namun dialah yang membuatnya ada didunia ini. Naruto menyentuh foto itu, ia mengamati setiap lekuk wajah sang ayah. Tunggu, sekarang Naruto berfikir seperti pernah melihat orang ini disuatu tempat. Tapi dimana?

Kurama membalikkan halamannya, "Dan ini okaasan" ujarnya lagi menatap Naruto. Naruto menatap wajah sang ibu, ia juga menyentuhnya, dan mengamati lekuk wajah sang ibu. Kurama begitu mirip dengan ibunya, hanya mungkin rambutnya agak lebih keorangean, dan matanya menurun dari sang ayah. Menma sendiri menuruni mata dan wajah sang ayah, tapi rambutnya entah menurun dari siapa.

Kurama kembali membalik buku yang dipegangnya, "Nah, kalau ini niisan," ujarnya, menunjuk seorang anak kecil tengah berbaring didalam box bayi. Naruto mengamati anak itu, anak yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, hanya saja tiga guratan dipipinya belum ada. Yah, Naruto mendapatkan guratan dipipinya itu karena sebuah kesalahan dari salah satu bawahan sang tuan.

Naruto menghela nafas "Siapa nama kakak kalian?" tanyanya menatap kearah Kurama dengan wajah ingin tahu.

Namun hanya gelengan yang diberikan Kurama, "Okaasan dan otousan belum memberi niisan nama" Naruto mengangguk paham.

Foto-foto berikutnya adalah foto pernikahan sang ayah dan sang ibu. Foto liburan mereka, dan foto Kurama serta Menma yang masih kecil. Juga foto-foto kakek nenek mereka. Naruto mengamati satu persatu wajah sang ayah dan sang ibu, ia begitu bersyukur dapat melihat mereka walau hanya dalam foto. Kurama menutup lembar terakhirnya, kemudian mengembalikan buku itu pada Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Bisa aku membawa buku itu?" ujarnya pada sang pemegang buku.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, keningnya berkerut, "Untuk apa? Kurasa kau tak perlu membawanya, buku ini penting bagi mereka, jika kau menghilangkannya–"

"Tsh! Terserah!" Naruto mengalah, ia tak ingin mendengar tuan muda itu bicara lebih panjang. Akan sangat aneh mendengar Sasuke bicara, padahal pemuda itu terbiasa diam, dingin dan sok cool.

"Sasuke-nii, sekarang aku dan Menma tinggal dengan Naruto-nii. Kami bekerja sama" Kurama berujar, tak peduli dengan gerutuan panjang Naruto.

"Bekerja sama?"

Kurama mengangguk membalas Sasuke, "Iya, Naruto-nii adalah seorang dokter dan aku akan jadi asistennya. Bukankah Sasuke-nii ingin jadi dokter? Sasuke-nii bisa belajar pada Naruto-niisan"

Sasuke memandang kearah Naruto, wajahnya tersirat rasa ketidak percayaan, "Kau berhenti sekolah, dobe?" tanyanya menatap sang Uzumaki.

Tercetak jelas persimpangan dikening Naruto, "Jangan memanggilku Dobe! Teme!" teriaknya tak terima atas julukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Kau memang dobe!"

Kurama dan Menma saling berpandangan menatap dua orang remaja disamping mereka, "Naruto-nii dan Sasuke-nii tak perlu bertengkar" harusnya mereka malu didepan anak kecil, "Sasuke-nii, Naruto-nii memang berhenti sekolah. Dia bekerja sebagai dokter"

Sasuke menatap Kurama yang mencoba untuk melerai pertengkaran tak jelas mereka, "Hn" Menma menghela nafas mendengar kata ajaib Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul, sedang Kurama hanya sweatdrop ditanggapi seperti itu oleh kakak tersayangnya.

"Niisan, aku ingin pergi ke toilet" Menma berujar menatap Kurama, "Antarkan" lanjutnya mencoba mengambil kruk yang berada disebelah Kurama.

"Ah, baiklah. Hati-hati jalannya"

Naruto menatap punggung Kurama yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka sembari membantu Menma berjalan. Dia harusnya juga bisa membantu adiknya, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Walau ia tinggal dengan mereka, dia harus menjaga jarak, agar jika suatu hari dia tertangkap oleh orang-orang Korea Utara, dia tak akan pusing memikirkan Kurama dan Menma, dia juga akan dengan senang hati meninggalkan mereka dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tinggal dengan mereka, Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang asik memakan sebuah tomat. Naruto bergidik ngeri menatap tomat yang dipegang Sasuke, dasarnya Naruto yang memang tak pernah memakan sayuran. Padahal dia dokter, harusnya dia tahu mana makanan yang sehat dan mana makanan yang bersifat korosif, merusak tubuh. Ah, kenapa aku jadi ngomel sendiri?

"Aku tidak membiarkan mereka tinggal secara gratis, mereka bekerja untukku" balas pemuda itu sembari membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Ia benar-benar merasa aneh dengan tomat Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan tomatnya kedalam mangkuk, ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan air tomat, "Kenapa kau berhenti sekolah?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Kau cerewet ya? Padahal kau sangat pendiam disekolah"

Sasuke mendengus, "Yah, apapun alasanmu, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau membujuk mereka untuk tinggal lebih layak. Aku akan memberimu banyak fasilitas"

Kini Naruto yang mendengus, "Aku tak perlu apapun, Teme!" ketusnya, "Uh," Naruto terdiam, "Kau bisa menceritakanku bagaimana ayah mereka meninggal?" lanjutnya setelah tampak berfikir beberapa saat.

"Hn"

"Apa maksud 'hn'mu itu?" maki Naruto yang tak paham dengan kata aneh sang lawan bicara, "Ayolah, kau tahu sesuatu kan?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, ia menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"Sudahlah! Tak ada gunanya bertanya padamu!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kawaii.

Sasuke berdecih, ia menatap Naruto dengan wajah stoic andalannya, "Minato jiisan meninggal beberapa tahun lalu setelah pergi menyusup ke Korea Utara sendirian, ia mengetahui kabar anaknya yang masih hidup. Saat itu bibi Kushina mengandung Menma. Kau puas?"

Naruto terdiam, "Jadi, ayah mereka pernah pergi ke Korea Utara sendirian?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi percakapan mereka, dengan reflek yang bagus, mereka berdua berlari bersamaan menuju kesumber suara. Itu jelas teriakan Menma, kemudian disusul teriakan Kurama memanggil Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia menatap Kurama yang bersimpuh dihadapan Menma yang terbaring dengan kruknya yang terlepas tak jauh dari mereka. Naruto segera menghampiri mereka, "Kita pulang" ajaknya pada Kurama dan Menma yang masing-masing menangis kencang.

Sasuke mencegah tangan Naruto yang hendak menyentuh tubuh Menma, "Kenapa kau malah mengajaknya pulang? Kita harus kerumah sakit!" makinya pada Naruto, wajahnya sama paniknya dengan Naruto. Disaat itu Naruto sangat sadar bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menyayangi adiknya, ia sangat bersyukur.

"Kau punya mobilkan? Kita tak perlu kerumah sakit, mereka hanya akan memasang spalk tanpa tindakan lebih lanjut"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah kalut, apalagi saat menyadari darah yang mengalir dikaki Menma begitu banyak, "Lalu, apa dengan membawa mereka kerumahmu, dan mereka akan selamat?!"

"Lebih baik daripada membawa Menma kerumah sakit!"

"He–hentikan niisan" ringis Menma ditengah rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

Sasuke mengalah, walau ia memberi banyak sumpah serapah pada Naruto. Menma lebih penting dari pada adu mulut mereka yang pasti tak akan berhenti hingga kiamat nanti. Yah, jika Menma tak selamat nanti. Sasuke pasti akan memenjarakan Naruto dengan senang hati.

~0o0~

Sasuke, tengah duduk sembari meminum coffe yang disuguhkan Naruto. Ia menghela nafas, benar-benar tak percaya jika pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu ternyata benar-benar seorang dokter. Bahkan lebih hebat dari kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. Kini, Naruto mencoba menenangkan Kurama menggunakan terapi psikologi. Agar adik pertamanya itu tak perlu merasa risau dan khawatir masalah Menma.

Awalnya Naruto kesulitan menenangkan Kurama, bocah itu terus saja menangis dan menyebut nama sang adik. Naruto tak ingin memberi obat penenang untuk Kurama, itu akan berefek buruk. Ia bisa melakukan terapi psikologi, dan ia melakukan itu sekarang. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Kurama tenang dalam tidurnya.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk disofa ruang tamunya. Pemuda itu telah membantunya membedah kaki Menma dan melakukan tindakan medis yang sekiranya akan membantu Menma. Sedangkan Menma sendiri masih dirawat intensif diruang Naruto. Yah, ruang praktek Naruto memang luas, terdiri atas dua bagian rawat yang dipisahkan oleh sketsel, dan ruang Naruto sendiri. Sakura memang tak salah memilih rumah ini, walaupun agak angker dan kurang besar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kurama, Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang bertanya padanya, "Dia akan lebih baik saat bangun nanti. Menma juga akan lebih baik saat dia bangun nanti"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Aku benar-benar tak mengira" Ia bergumam, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Naruto.

"Tentang?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, ia tersenyum, "Tentang kau, yang seorang dokter muda. Ah, mungkin dokter kecil lebih cocok"

Naruto mengeryit mendengar apa yang Sasuke tuturkan, "Kau memujiku?" tanyanya menyakinkan pendengaran, "Kukira kau akan membunuhku"

"Membunuh?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Ia cukup heran mendengar kata membunuh tertutur mulus dari mulut sang Uzumaki.

Naruto mengangguk atas pernyataan Sasuke, "Kiba bilang. Ah, bukan Kiba saja. Hampir semua orang bilang bahwa kau adalah pembunuh mental. Kau juga memperbudakku seenakmu. Aku bahkan berfikir menjadikanmu sebagai hiasan didepan pintu"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam kemudian mencoba berfikir, ia tahu julukan itu. dan itu bukan hanya sebuah julukan tak berarti, karena sudah banyak korban yang masuk rumah sakit jiwa karenanya, terutama para perempuan muda yang mengejar-ngejarnya, "Aku hanyalah orang yang biasa saja, tapi Suigetsu membuatku tampak seperti orang yang menyeramkan. Yang waktu itu menyuruhmu keperpustakaan adalah Neji, bukan aku. Saat dikantin, aku menyuruh Suigetsu untuk membawakanku buku. Bukan kau. Aku hanya bisa diam saat mereka berbuat seperti itu, toh tak ada rugi untukku"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tak percaya, "Benarkah? tapi waktu aku membersihkan sepatumu menggunakan seragamku, kau menyuruhku" balas Naruto masih tak percaya dengan apa yang pemuda stoic itu katakan,

"Itu rencana Suigetsu, aku hanya mengikuti pola permainan mereka. Kau pikir kenapa para perempuan itu rela bunuh diri bahkan hingga masuk kedalam rumah sakit jiwa? Itu karena Neji dan Suigetsu yang membalas surat cinta mereka yang tertuju untukku dengan kata-kata kejam"

"Tapi kau begitu dingin, kau juga menyeramkan!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tak ada gunanya aku menjelaskan ini pada orang sepertimu, Dobe! kau tahu bagaimana Uchiha kan? Semuanya memiliki sifat sepertiku, kecuali ibuku tentunya. Menjadi pemuda yang dingin dan tampak tak peduli mendarah daging dalam tubuhku"

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau tak seburuk yang orang-orang kira?"

"Hn"

Naruto tersenyum. Kini ia lebih bersyukur, setidaknya kedua adiknya benar-benar ada ditangan orang yang tepat. Pantas saja Kurama dan Menma yang notabenenya sangat berisik begitu betah dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang terkenal sadis itu ternyata begitu penyayang. Ya, kita memang tak boleh mempercayai suatu hal hanya dari satu sudut pandang saja. Kita juga perlu menelaah sudut pandang sang tersangka, kadang apa yang kita dengar berbeda dengan kenyataan.

Naruto bisa lebih senang sekarang, selain ada Sai yang melindunginya, ada Sasuke yang akan melidungi adik-adiknya. Dua pemuda yang memiliki kepribadian hampir sama itu mungkin akan cocok untuk berteman.

"Naruto,"

"Uh?" Naruto menoleh, menatap sang pengeran Uchiha, "Nani?" lanjutnya bertanya dengan alis berkerut.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Kurama dan Menma? Dan bagaimana kau mengajak mereka tinggal denganmu?"

Alis Naruto saling bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, dia tersenyum simpul, "Mudah bagiku memberitahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Tapi, dari seorang yang kuberitahu tentangku, ia tak mampu menjaga amanatku. Dia memang tak berkhianat, tapi dia bercerita pada orang lain" Naruto berhenti, ia mengingat wajah Sakura yang membantunya beberapa hari lalu, "Walau sebenarnya tak masalah" lanjutnya menghela nafas.

Sasuke diam tak merespon, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku, adalah anak pertama dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Nama belakangku dari keluarga ibu, karena menggunakan nama keluarga ayah akan sangat beresiko"

Sasuke tahu Naruto akan bercerita tanpa dia harus mengulang pertanyaan atau memohon. Sasuke memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata, ia cukup baik dalam menganalisa mimik orang lain.

"Aku terbang ke Jepang sendirian. Tuanku mungkin telah mati, sekarang bos tuanku yang mencariku dan ingin menyeretku kembali kesana. Pemuda yang bersamaku adalah orang terakhir yang dipercaya Tuanku untuk melindungiku" Naruto menunduk, "Hanya itu" lirihnya melanjutkan.

Sasuke tak juga merespon, ia memberi ruang untuk Naruto berfikir, kemudian helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya, "Selamat datang di Jepang, Naruto Namikaze" ujar Sasuke akhirnya, walau wajahnya sangat datar, Naruto tahu kalimat itu tulus ditujukan untuknya. Sasuke sendiri, sebenarnya ia tengah memproses apa yang dikatakan Naruto kedalam otaknya. Ia tak ingin mempercayai, tapi sesuatu membuatnya harus percaya pada pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Menma dan Kurama pasti akan bingung"

Sasuke tak mengangguk, maupun menggeleng "Kembalilah sekolah, setidaknya dapatkan ijazah SMA. Aku yang akan mengatur seluruh keuanganmu"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam, ia tampak menimang, "Akan kupikirkan lagi" ujarnya pada sang Uchiha.

~0o0~

Naruto berdiri dibelakang gerbang sekolahnya. Ia memang belum mengajukan pengunduran diri, karena dia pikir mengundurkan diri akan menyebabkan banyak masalah, terutama juga merepotkan. Kini, ia kembali kesekolah itu setelah beberapa hari absen. Kurama dan Menma masih dirumah, sebagai kakak, Naruto menyuruh Kurama untuk menjaga adiknya dengan baik. Dia juga mennyuruh Kurama untuk membersihkan sudut-sudut rumah agar tampak lebih bersih.

Masing-masing Naruto dan Sasuke telah memaksa Kurama untuk bersekolah, tapi anak itu tetap menolak. Dia akan mau sekolah jika telah memiliki uang sendiri. Yah, menunggu mereka memiliki uang sendiri sama saja dengan dia tak akan sekolah seumur hidup. Iya kan?

"NARUTO!" Naruto menghela nafas mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kiba berlari tergopoh-gopoh untuk menghampirinya, "Wah! Tak kusangka kau akan sekolah lagi" ujar bocah pecinta anjing itu sembari menepuk keras bahu Naruto.

Naruto mencibir, mengusap punggungnya yang terasa sakit, "Sialan kau" ketusnya.

Kiba nyengir tak bersalah, "Itu sambutanku" balasnya mencoba membela diri. Dan hanya dibalas 'terserah' dari Naruto.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Kiba, ia memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan wajah dingin. Mungkin berteman dengan si pantat ayam itu telah menularkan sifat dinginya pada Naruto. Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti disamping Naruto yang hendak memasuki gerbang. Seseorang yang dikenalnya keluar, kemudian meleparkan kunci mobilnya pada penjaga gerbang. Ah, jika seperti ini, Sasuke memang terlihat beda. Bukan dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Kiba menghampiri Naruto, ia menatap arah pandang Naruto –merasa heran karena Naruto tak juga berkedip "Kenapa kau menatap Tuan muda sampai seperti itu?" tanya Kiba dengan nada penasaran.

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Bukan apa-apa" balasnya kemudian kembali berjalan.

Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya berjalan berdampingan, tetapi karena banyanyaknya fansgirl Sasuke membuat pemuda itu tak menyadari adanya Naruto yang berjalan tak jauh disampingnya. Padahal Sasuke berjanji akan menyambut Naruto jika pemuda itu kembali sekolah. Sekarang Naruto merasa Sasuke itu seperti Sai, sangat cerewet dan selalu mementingkan dirinya dari pada diri sendiri.

Ponsel Naruto berdering, ia berhenti diikuti Kiba. Uh, baru saja ia memikirkan Sai, pemuda yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi itu malah menghubunginya, "Yeobseo" ujar Naruto kalem [Hallo]

'Neon eoddisseo?' [Kau dimana?]

Naruto berjalan diiringi Kiba disampingnya, ponselnya masih terletak ditelinga kirinya "Aku disekolah. Kenapa?"

'Kau, disekolah? Bukankah kau telah berhenti?'

"Ya, panjang ceritanya. Kenapa kau menelfonku?"

'Aku rumahmu yang baru. Tapi kenapa ada dua anak kecil yang kau tolong kemarin?'

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Baju seragammu ada dilemari kamarku. Berangkatlah kemari menggunakan taksi agar cepat" setelahnya Naruto menutup panggilan dari telefon Sai. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku, kemudian berbelok menuju kelasnya. Naruto berhenti sesaat dan menoleh, membuat Kiba juga ikut berhenti. Tatapan Naruto tetuju pada bungsu Uchiha, kemudian ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju kekelasnya.

Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya, terlihat Gaara dan Shikamaru yang tengah adu debat masalah matematika. Sakura dan Ino yang asik membuat origami, dan anak-anak lain yang asik dengan rutinitas pagi mereka. Seluruh isi kelas menoleh saat menyadari adanya Naruto didepan pintu, "Naruto?" kalimat tanya yang tak membutuhkan jawaban itu terlontar mulus dari mulut Ino.

Naruto tersenyum, menunjukkan barisan gigi rapinya, "Ohayou gonzaimasu!" teriaknya pada seluruh kelas.

Kiba yang berada disamping Naruto mengkerutkan alisnya, ia berusaha cuek dengan perubahan sifat Naruto kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja Shikamaru, dimana Gaara juga duduk disana. Kiba meletakkan tasnya, ia tak mengusir Gaara untuk kembali ketempatnya. Pemuda itu menghampiri Naruto yang duduk sendiri dibelakang.

"Naruto," panggil Kiba pada sang pemilik nama, "Apa kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya setelah duduk disamping sang Uzumaki.

Naruto menggeleng, kemudian mengangguk dan kembali mengangguk seperti orang bodoh, "Sejak awalkan aku memang memiliki masalah dengannya, Kiba. Kau sendiri juga tahu!" balas pemuda itu terdengar ketus.

Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya, ia tak yakin dengan jawaban Naruto, "Ya, aku tahu Naruto. Tapi sifatmu tadi aneh, kau melihat Sasuke seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup" Kiba masih ingin menyangkal balasan Naruto, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang pemuda Uzumaki itu lontarkan.

"Entahlah, aku sebenarnya biasa saja" Naruto tak ingin membicarakan ini lebih lanjut. Ia diam tak memperpanjang apa yang diucapkannya. Kiba sendiri juga memilih diam mendengar nada dari sang rekan.

Pintu kembali terbuka, menampakkan Sai yang terbalut rapi dengan seragamnya. Uh, cepat sekali dia datang. Apa dia menggunakan teleportasi? Naruto menyingkirkan pikiran konyolnya. Ia menatap Sai yang berjalan anggun menuju bangkunya.

Kiba berdiri dengan sendirinya, ia kembali pada tempatnya dan mengusir Gaara untuk ketempat duduknya sendiri. Kiba memang memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan Naruto, tapi setidaknya, Kiba memiliki perasaan yang kuat dan tidak bisa dibohongi. Dia yakin sesuatu telah terjadi pada rekannya, apalagi sejak datang tadi wajah rekannya begitu murung.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang, mengabaikan Ino yang mulai bingung dengan origaminya, ia menatap Sai yang meletakkan tasnya, dan menatap Naruto yang menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Sakura bertanya, menatap aneh kearah Naruto yang tampak murung.

Yah! Semua orang sadar bahwa pemuda Uzumaki itu tampak dilanda masalah. Walau ia terlihat ceria, sorot matanya tak dapat membohongi.

Sai mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, ia menatap Naruto yang terlihat suram, "Iya, kau kenapa?" timpal Sai atas pertanyaan Sakura yang belum terjawab.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Aku hanya merasa sebagai kakak yang buruk untuk adik-adikku" lirih Naruto menatap keluar jendela. Ia bahkan melihat gambaran wajah Menma dan Kurama yang tersenyum terlukis dilangit sana. Uh, ironi sekali.

Sakura dan Sai saling berpandangan, "Adik? Siapa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Naruto menyandarkan wajahnya kemeja, ia menutup matanya, "Menma dan Kurama. Dua bocah bermata blue sapphire sepertiku itu" ujarnya tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara, "Dua anak dirumahku" lanjutnya membuka mata dan menatap kearah Sai.

Sai terlihat tak percaya, ia mencoba mencari kebenaran didalam mata Naruto, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh? Bagaimana kau tahu jika mereka adalah adikmu?"

"Menma Namikaze, dan Kurama Namikaze. Itu nama lengkap mereka. Aku baru mengetahui hal itu dari Sasuke, juga.. ayah dan ibu mereka sama dengan ayah dan ibuku seperti yang kau ceritakan. Apalagi? Mereka bahkan memiliki fotoku ketika tubuhku masih memerah"

Sai masih tak percaya, "Sasuke? Kau dekat dengannya? Bagaimana mungkin dia memberitahumu?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang sama seperti Sai. Ia juga tak percaya dengan cerita sang Uzumaki, apalagi kala mendengar nama Sasuke yang terlontar. Yah, bagaimana mungkin tuan muda mereka itu bisa memberitahu Naruto masalah kedua adiknya?

Naruto menghela nafas, "Ceritanya panjang. Aku akan menjelaskan detailnya saat aku sedang mood. Sudahlah, Kakashi sensei telah tiba" Sakura dan Sai menatap kearah depan, dimana seorang guru berambut perak tengah duduk meneliti absen hari ini. Naruto menatap sang guru, guru yang pernah ia sangkal teorinya.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, tak terasa jam kelas telah berdentang dan suara bel bersahutan telah terdengar diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Ah, istirahat memang menyenangkan bagi mereka yang memiliki banyak rutinitas. Tapi untuk pemuda seperti Naruto, ia terlalu malas untuk keluar sekedar mencari makan. Padahal ia belum sarapan sejak pagi.

Sakura, Sai, dan teman-temannya pergi untuk membeli makanan dikantin. Sedang Naruto memilih untuk duduk dikelas tanpa melakukan apapun. Kelas terasa sepi saat seperti ini, hanya tersisa dia sendiri yang menyandarkan wajahnya kemeja belajar. Merasa bosan, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan keluar hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat. Kaki Naruto terhenti melangkah kala melihat Karin dan beberapa perempuan berjalan dibelakang Sasuke yang entah mau kemana.

Naruto melanjutkan jalannya, ia berdiri dibalkon lantai dua dan melihat kebawah. Beberapa anak yang dihukum menjadi pusat pandangan Naruto. Itu pasti kerjaan Iruka sensei yang seenaknya saja menghukum murid. Ah, entah kapan guru-gurunya akan bersifat normal seperti adanya. Uh, bukankah mereka Yahiko dan Nagato dari kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke? ah, dua berandal itu. Naruto mengenal mereka dari Shikamaru, yang pernah bermasalah dengan dua orang itu.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh, menatap Suigetsu yang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan, "Ada apa?" tanyanya menatap sang pemuda nyentrik mirip hiu itu.

"Bawakan buku ini kemeja Sasuke! Aku pergi dulu!" Naruto menghela nafas, menatap punggung Suigetsu yang menghilang dimakan belokan, kemudian menatap setumpuk buku yang Naruto yakin Suigetsulah yang harusnya membawa buku itu keruang Sasuke dan bukannya dirinya. Yah, tak masalah. Dari pada dia bosan disini.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya menopang beberapa tumpuk buku tebal yang sangat berat. Ia sampai diruang sang Tuan Muda beberapa menit kemudian dengan peluh yang membasahi lehernya. Buku yang dibawanya memang benar-benar berat. Apalagi dia harus berjalan jauh sembari membawa buku itu. Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu ruang Sasuke, ruang yang selalu Sasuke gunakan entah untuk apa.

Naruto masuk begitu saja tanpa menunggu perintah dari dalam. Yang pertama terlihat dimatanya adalah komputer, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengan komputer. Ia meletakkan buku yang dibawanya ke meja yang tak jauh dari letak komputer itu. Sasuke mendongak, menatap sang tamu dengan alis berkerut, "Mana Suigetsu?" tanyanya dengan wajah sangat datar.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tak tahu. Lagian aku bukan ibunya yang tahu kemana saja dia pergi" balas pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Hn"

Naruto membungkuk pada Sasuke, kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha. Tangan kanan Naruto telah meraih knop pintu, "Naruto" sebelum panggilan itu terlontar, Naruto telah berhasil membuka pintu dihadapannya.

Naruto berbalik, menatap sang tuan muda yang juga menatapnya, "Terima kasih telah mengikuti saranku untuk kembali kesekolah" ujarnya dengan seutas senyum yang tersungging manis disudut bibirnya.

Naruto mengekerutkan alisnya, ia ikut tersenyum kecil, "Tentu. Sasuke" Ia kembali membuka pintu, dan hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"Oh iya Naruto, Itachi-nii berhasil membuat orang-orang yang mengejarmu mundur"

Naruto berhenti, ia berbalik, tatapannya tertuju lurus pada sang bungsu Uchiha, "Ba–" Naruto tak meruskan kata-katanya. Ia menatap sang Uchiha dengan alis berkerut, "Doumo Arigatou gonzaimasu"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Jagalah Menma dan Kurama dengan baik sampai Itachi-nii benar-benar berhasil mengusir orang-orang Korea itu dari Jepang" Sasuke sudah fokus pada bukunya, ia tak menatap sang lawan bicara.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian keluar dari sana. Wajahnya malah tampak semakin kusut sekarang.

Sasuke telah meminta izin pada Naruto untuk membantunya dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini, dan Naruto menyetujuinya karena Sasuke terus saja membawa-bawa nama Menma dan Kurama. Tapi, Sasuke tak bilang jika dia akan melibatkan masalah ini pada keluarganya. Naruto tahu Uchiha itu seperti apa, dan dia cukup sadar diri. Walau ayahnya adalah sahabat baik sang kepala Uchiha, tapi entahlah. Aku terlalu malas untuk mengetiknya.

Tapi bukankah kakak Sasuke adalah dokter? Bagaimana dia bisa mengatasinya dengan secepat ini? ah, Uchiha memang benar-benar misterius dan menakutkan.

Naruto berhenti berjalan, ia duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang terdapat disalah satu sudut koridor. Tak lama kemudian Sai dan Sakura yang kebetulan lewat disana berhenti dan duduk disamping Naruto. Selama meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, Sai memang belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada rekannya itu. Ia heran kenapa pemuda itu tampak murung terus, padahal ia sudah bertemu dengan kedua adiknya. Lagian untuk masalah Korea, Naruto tak perlu memikirkannya. Sai telah berusaha membantunya saat ia pergi ke Kyoto.

Bel kembali berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran akan dimulai lagi. Namun Naruto masih tak beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya, membuat Sai dan juga Sakura tak meninggalkan rekannya itu. Yah, mereka akan melewatkan jam TIK dikoridor itu dengan diam. Saat Sasuke lewat, Naruto masih saja menundukkan wajahnya, Sasuke seolah tak peduli melihat Naruto, ia berlalu begitu saja.

"Naruto," Suara lembut Sakura terdengar lirih, "Kau sebenarnya–" Sakura berhenti, "Ada apa?" lanjutnya setelah mendapat kosata yang tepat.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kaki Menma, dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan ini pada Kurama. Aku terlalu takut kedua adikku kembali terpukul. Aku–" Naruto tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia diam tak kembali melontarkan perkataan.

"Ada apa dengan kaki Menma, Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Sai yang juga memandangnya. Sai tahu Menma, anak kecil yang terbaring diruang medis Naruto, dan Kurama adalah anak yang tadi membersihkan rumah dengan bernyanyi tak jelas, "Kaki Menma harus diamputasi" semua terdiam, tak ada suara apapun selain angin yang berhembus, "Ada infeksi, dan aku terlalu bodoh karena tak menyadari" Naruto menunduk.

Sebagai kakak, siapa yang rela kaki adiknya harus dipotong. Tidak, tidak ada, apalagi adiknya itu masih sangat kecil, ia masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang. Siapa yang rela dia harus kehilangan kaki dan berjalan pincang? Kakak mana yang rela adiknya harus diejek oleh teman-temannya sendiri? Tidak ada!

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Naruto, ia turut prihatin, "Apa tak ada jalan selain amputasi?"

Naruto menggeleng, diam tak bersuara.

Naruto berdiri, meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang hanya bisa memandang prihatin. Ya, bagaimanapun juga. Naruto hanyalah anak remaja berusia 17 tahun yang belum memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam menangani patah tulang, ia hanya seorang dokter serba bisa yang dilatih secara otodidak. Bukan seorang professional yang dididik selama bertahun-tahun dibangku kuliah, ia jelas berbeda.

Naruto hanya bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kenapa ia tak membawa Menma kerumah sakit saja? Mungkin jika dia dibawa kerumah sakit lain, akan ditangani dengan lebih baik. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sangat ingin menceritakan masalah ini pada kakak angkat kedua bocah itu, Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar, kini Naruto telah berdiri didepan pintu ruang Sasuke. Sementara sang pemilik ruangan memiliki mengikuti pelajaran didalam kelas. Naruto berhasil membobol password ruang Sasuke dengan ponselnya, ia berjalan masuk begitu saja, tak mengindahkan beberapa guru yang sedang lewat menatap aneh kearahnya.

TBC~

A/N: Maafkan author yang lebih memetingkan alur dan plot dari pada kebahagiaan si character utama :( tapi tenang, masalah ini gak bakal berlarut-larut kok. Kan ada Itachi, yang juga seorang dokter handal. Nah, di chapter ini kita tahu kan seperti apa Sasuke sebenarnya? Hehehe.. Untuk keterangan kenapa Naruto harus diculik, ada masalah apa sebenarnya. Nah, author akan menjelaskan di chapter depan. Juga, pasti penasaran kan siapa yang bunuh Minato pas di Korea? Itu juga akan ada di chapter depan. Ehehehee^^

Oke! Saatnya balas review!

Hyull: Terima kasih hyull-san^^ tidak jadi saya rubah kok. Hehe

rainrhainyrianarhianie: Hallo juga rainrhainyrianarhiane-san^^ terima kasih atas review panjangnya^^ maafkan author karena malah memetingkan plot dari pada interaksi karakter utamanya. Di chap ini bau Koreanya masih kerasa enggak? Hehe^^ gomen, ini karena Sai dan Naruto yang notabenenya dari Korea. Jadi banyak Koreanya, mian :D wah! EXO-L ya? Aku hottest2PM. Hehe^^ suka Luhan sih dulu, tapi dia out.

heriyandi kurosaki: Sasuke enggak ada kamus, apalagi Naruto. Haha^^ kidding. Chap ini gimana? *tuing-tuing* terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: benar. Mereka adik Naru^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya. Selamat menikmati chapter ini.

SNlop: Reklamenya bukan atas nama Naruto. Hehe^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Amnoki UzumakiNokiTtebayou: ini udah dalam mode paling cepet, hehe^^ hantu? Iya sih rumahnya serem, tapi ini bukan fic horror, haha :D mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan masalah hantu. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

AyaMazaya: haha^^ maafkan author :D chap 4nya udah ada, silahkan membaca^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

hikaru no haru: Fic ini masih baru kok, jadi kamu enggak telat. Hehe^^ Terima kasih atas fav dan reviewnya :D

Ryuusuke583: bisa, tapi Cuma beberapa kalimat aja. Haha^^ enggak bisa2 banget gitu. Disini udah ada gambaran gimana Menma dan Kurama kan? Terima kasih atas reviewnya^^

Shima: ini udah update^^ penasarannya udah hilang belum di chap ini? hehe^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Dewi15: Ini udah lanjut, terima kasih atas reviewnya^^

85: Kamu benar! Nah, untuk kenapa Naruto diculik, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Akan aku jelasin dichapter depan. Hehe^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Yukihana Nokawa: Hahaha ^^ sabar yah ^^ sekarang udah ada chapter 4nya kok :D silahkan dibaca ^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya :D

ayurifanda15: Ada clue sih sebenarnya di chapter ini, mungkin banyak yang gak sadar. Mungkin akan aku jelaskan dichap depan tentang siapa yang bunuh ayahnya Naruto. Hehe^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Princess Onyxsapphire: Penasaran? Haha^^ silahkan membaca chapter ini. terima kasih atas reviewnya :D

Aiko Hikari Fujoshi: Diatas ada kan SasuNarunya *tuing-tuing* tapi Cuma dikit. Hehe^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Kagaari: Kamu benar! Hehe^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya. Selamat membaca chapter ini.

mifta cinya: Tenang, authornya enggak sejahat itu ngebuat SasuNaru enggak bisa ketemuan. Haha^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya :D

gici love sasunaru: ini udah ada nextnya gici-san. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

RaFa LLight S.N: apa di chapter ini udah kelihatan? Hehe^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

zadita uchiha: kamu benar. Yah, reaksi Naru ya Cuma begitu saja. Hehe^^ untuk yang ngebunuh Minato, itu masih misteri illahi ^^ chap selanjutnya pasti akan kujelaskan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Ecsa Arch: Terima kasih Ecsa-san. Adegan Naruto ngehack? Mungkin akan ada dichapter didepan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Iva Uzumaki: Wah, kamu beruntung. Baru baca udah ada lanjutnya. Hehe^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Yosh! Gomen kalau ada review yang belum kebales^^

Mind to RnR again?


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf kalau ada salah ketik ^^

Disc: Massashi Kishimoto-senpai.

Chara: Naruto (17) [Kelas: XII C] Sasuke (18) [Kelas: XII A] Sakura (19) [Kelas: XII C] Menma (6) [Laki-laki] Kurama (10) [Laki-laki] Characternya rata-rata seumuran Sasuke dan Sakura.

Warm: BL / Yaoi / Shounen-ai / agak OOC / Typo(s) / AU / SasuNaru Fic / Don't like? Flame saya terima, tapi lebih baik gak usah baca deh / Author newbie / Alurnya gaje.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV~

.

Naruto duduk terdiam disalah satu kursi yang tersedia diruang Sasuke. Ia tak ingin kembali ke kelas. Yah, Naruto yakin Sai akan membawakan tasnya pulang nanti. Ia tak perlu khawatir masalah tas, yang perlu dikhawatirkannya adalah kaki sang adik tercinta. Uh, Naruto sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa lalai seperti itu. Harusnya semua yang dia lakukan benar, tapi kenapa ada infeksi yang menjalar dikaki adiknya itu? Tak bisakah infeksi itu pergi dan membiarkan kaki Menma segera membaik?

Naruto tahu ia memang bodoh dan ceroboh. Tapi ia tak menyangka kebodohan dan kecerobohannya itu akan merugikan sang adik. Harusnya Naruto lebih berhati-hati.

Suara kombinasi password ditekan tak membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia masih duduk diatas kursi dengan kedua kaki diangkat keatas. Naruto memeluk kakinya dan menyanggakan dagunya diatas lutut.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Itu Sasuke, bersama dua orang guru piket yang tadi memergoki Naruto membuka pintu ruang Sasuke. Melihat posisi dan wajah Naruto, Sasuke menyuruh kedua guru piket yang mengikutinya untuk pergi. Sasuke menutup pintu ruangannya, ia menghampiri Naruto yang tampak sangat suram, "Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Sasuke yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya, "Maafkan aku Sasuke" lirih pemuda Uzumaki itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti, maaf untuk apa? Yang Sasuke ingat, Naruto tak berbuat kesalahan apapun padanya, "Untuk apa?" gumamnya sembari menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk Naruto.

"Menma" Naruto berujar lirih, "Harus diamputasi"

Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya berhenti menyeret kursi, tubuhnya membeku beberapa saat. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya pada kursi yang ditariknya, ia menerjang Naruto, memberinya sebuah pukulan keras telak dipipi. Naruto hanya diam dipukul seperti itu oleh Sang Uchiha, ia cukup sadar diri untuk tak membalas.

Nafas Sasuke berderu, ia sebenarnya masih ingin memukul Naruto, tapi mengingat Naruto juga terpukul atas kejadian ini, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sasuke duduk tak jauh dari Naruto, disebuah kursi yang tadi tak jadi ditariknya, Sasuke nampak kalut, tapi ia berusaha tenang, "Kita pergi ke rumah sakit. Itachi-nii pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu" ujarnya menatap Naruto dari samping.

Sasuke berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, "Maaf atas pukulan tadi" ujarnya pada sang Uzumaki, "Aku harusnya tahu jika kau lebih terpukul dari pada aku" lanjutnya saat Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya menatap sang Uchiha. Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dengan ragu, kemudian Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar untuk pergi mengambil Menma dan membawanya kerumah sakit tempat sang kakak bekerja.

~0o0~

Naruto mengamati sebuah rumah sakit dari balik jendela mobil Sasuke.

Rumah sakit itu. Bukankah itu rumah sakit dimana Naruto pernah melakukan operasi jantung?

"Turunlah, jangan melamun terus"

Naruto terkisap, ia menatap Sasuke yang menggendong Menma. Naruto mengangguk, dan menggandeng tangan Kurama keluar dari mobil pemuda Uchiha itu. Naruto, ia sama sekali tak menyangka reaksi Kurama saat mendengar penjelasan darinya tentang kaki sang adik. Kurama hanya berkata 'Naruto-nii telah berusaha dengan baik, Naruto-nii tak perlu merasa takut' Yah, Naruto memahami sifat Kurama yang kadang seperti dirinya. Mungkin mereka menurun dari sifat sang ayah atau sang ibu.

Banyak dokter dan perawat maupun staff rumah sakit yang membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke. Mereka semua terus berbisik-bisik mengenai siapa yang digendong pemuda itu. 'Apakah adiknya? Tidak mungkin. Kelurga Uchiha hanya memiliki dua anak laki-laki. Rambut mereka mirip, jangan-jangan anaknya lagi! Jangan gila! Sasuke masih 18 tahun. Dan siapa pemuda dibelakangnya?' Bisik-bisik seperti itu memenuhi seisi rumah sakit.

Sasuke menidurkan Menma disebuah bangsal di IGD. Sasuke menatap residen disampingnya, "Panggilkan Itachi" suruhnya pada sang residen. Residen itu mengangguk menuruti perintah Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke mamang biasa datang dengan wajah coolnya kemudian memerintah mereka untuk menyuruh Itachi datang keruangannya. Dirumah sakit ini, Sasuke juga memiliki ruang pribadi. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah rumah sakit milik keluarga Uchiha. [residen: dokter spesialis yang masih magang]

Itachi datang tak berapa lama kemudian. Ia terlihat rapi menggunakan stelan pakaian ruang operasi berwarna biru dengan jas dokter yang membalutnya, Itachi menatap aneh kearah Sasuke dan dua orang disampingnya, "Kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini otouto?" tanyanya menatap sang adik tercinta yang tengah berdiri disamping bangsal, "Menma?" Itachi bergumam. Tanpa perintah dari sang adik tercinta, Itachi telah memeriksa apa yang terjadi dengan Menma.

Naruto menatap Itachi yang tampak serius memeriksa dada sang adik menggunakan stetoskop, kemudian dengan cekatan Itachi menelaah balutan spalk dan bebat yang melingkar dikaki Menma, "Ada apa dengan kakinya?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan aneh sang kakak, "Siapa yang dokter?!" balasnya ketus.

Itachi tetap serius dengan kaki Menma, tak pedui dengan perkataan ketus sang adik, ia meminta seorang residen untuk menggunting balutan bebat yang melingkar dikaki kecil itu, "Sebenarnya, aku menanamkan lempengan besi dikakinya" suara itu berasal dari Naruto. Ia menunduk, merasa bersalah.

Itachi berhenti melepas bebat dikaki Menma, tetapi ia tetap menyuruh residen yang bersamanya untuk lanjut mengunting bebat yang sangat rumit polanya itu. Itachi menatap Naruto yang menunduk, "Lempengan besi?" ulangnya tak yakin.

Naruto mengangguk, ia mendongak untuk menatap sulung Uchiha itu, "Awalnya Menma memiliki fraktur. Aku yakin itu fraktur, tetapi pihak rumah sakit yang dulu menanganinya hanya menjahit luka luar dan membebatnya dengan spalk" balas Naruto berusaha menjelaskan tentang kaki Menma, agar sang adik mendapatkan penanganan yang lebih tepat. Ia menatap sang sulung Uchiha lekat.

Itachi tampak berfikir, ia menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat sebelah, "Kau yang memberinya lempengan?" tanyanya ragu. Yah, itukan pertanyaan bodoh. Bocah mana yang bisa melakukan penanaman lempengan besi?

Naruto mengangguk tanpa Itachi duga, "Ya, aku yang melakukannya" ujar Naruto kemudian menunduk, "Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan"

Itachi menghela nafas, ia menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. Itachi menatap residen disampingnya, "Lakukan X-ray, bawa hasil bacaannya keruanganku. Siapkan ruang operasi segera" perintahnya pada sang residen. Residen itu mengangguk dan mengkoordinir bagian bedah untuk menyiapkan ruang operasi. Sedang ia sendiri membawa Menma pergi keruang X-ray.

Itachi menatap sang adik, kemudian menatap Kurama yang hanya bisa diam dan menatap pemuda asing yang belum dikenalnya. Ia tak yakin apa dia teman Sasuke, dari model rambutnya sangat berbeda dengan selera Sasuke. Itachi menghela nafas, "Keruanganku sekarang" setelahnya, ia meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih dianggapnya bocah itu disana.

Sasuke menatap Naruto –menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti Itachi dari belakang. Sementara Sasuke akan menemani Menma yang sejak tadi hanya diam tak mengerti dengan apa yang orang sekitarnya ributkan. Menma sadar, tentu saja. Tak ada alasan kenapa dia harus memejamkan mata. Kurama beralih menggandeng tangan Sasuke, ia menatap Naruto khawatir. Naruto mengangguk, ia menyentuh kepala Menma dan pergi mengikuti Itachi dari belakang.

Sampailah Naruto pada sebuah ruang, Itachi menyuruhnya masuk kemudian duduk disebuah sofa. Sementara Itachi sendiri pergi mengambil coffe dimeja kerjanya. Itachi kembali, beberapa saat kemudian, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Kau tahu, aku bisa mengajukanmu kepengadilan dengan tuduhan malpraktek" Itachi berujar sembari menegak minumannya.

Naruto tertunduk, "Aku tahu" lirihnya.

"Jadi, setidaknya beri aku alasan kenapa kau sampai berani berbuat nekat dengan menamamkan lempengan besi padahal kau hanya anak SMA"

Naruto terdiam, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto rasa, dengan menyebutkan namanya ia sudah cukup menjelaskan segalanya. Itachi diam tak menyahut, keningnya bertaut, cangkir yang dipegangnya hampir jatuh jika ia tak segera sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya.

"Kau, Naruto?" Itachi meletakkan cangkir coffe-nya perlahan, mata tajamnya menelaah wajah yang ada dihadapannya.

Pamuda Uzumaki itu mengangguk, "Ya, aku Uzumaki Naruto" ulang Naruto sekali lagi.

Suara pintu yang terketuk mengintrupsi percakapan mereka. Seorang residen masuk keruang Itachi sembari membawa sebuah berkas. Residen itu memberikan berkas yang dibawanya ke Itachi, kemudian keluar dari sana. Itachi membuka berkas itu, isinya hasil X-ray dan bacaannya yang telah dilakukan oleh dokter radiologi. Naruto hanya bisa mengamati Itachi yang sibuk membaca hasil X-ray.

"Masih ada jalan selain amputasi" Itachi bergumam,

Naruto menatapnya, "Benarkah?"

Itachi mengangguk, "Infeksinya belum parah. Kau juga melakukan hal dengan baik. Jika yang melakukan operasi itu residen, mungkin kakinya telah membusuk. Tapi, aku benar-benar kagum padamu" Itachi menjawab, ia tersenyum simpul kearah Naruto, "Ayo, ikutlah operasi denganku" Naruto terdiam, ia menatap Itachi dengan alis bertaut, "Kita ambil lempengan besi yang kau tanam. Juga, kita akan memotong bagian yang terkena infeksi"

"Memotong?"

Kening Itachi berkerut, "Ya, memotong. Jaringan terdekat dengan lempengan besi yang kau tanam. Infeksinya masih dibagian itu. Kita harus cepat, sebelum infeksi itu menjalar keseluruh bagian kaki"

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti langkah sang sulung Uchiha yang setengah berlari menuju ruang operasi. Ruang yang sama saat Naruto melakukan bedah jantung.

Beberapa orang disana agak kaget melihat Naruto, apalagi mereka yang pernah melakukan operasi jantung bersamanya. Yah, Naruto akan berusaha keras sekarang. Seminimal mungkin ia akan menghindari kesalahan, walau sebelumnya Naruto tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun dalam dunia medis.

~0o0~

Naruto duduk menatap sang adik yang terbaring lemah disampingnya. Kurama duduk disisi Naruto, bocah berisik itu seperti mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Ia sama sekali tak melontarkan apapun.

Sasuke bersama Itachi memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Naruto menoleh menyadari ada yang memasuki ruangan tempat adiknya dirawat, tatapannya tertuju pada sulung Uchiha yang telah berganti baju. Sasuke duduk disofa yang tersedia disana, sementara Itachi memilih untuk mendekati Naruto. Itachi menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, "Dia baik-baik saja. Wajahmu tak perlu seperti itu" ujarnya pada sang Uzumaki, mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecut menatap Itachi, "Aku tahu. Aku juga dokter," balas lirih, kembali menatap Menma yang belum sadarkan diri.

Suara benda jatuh membuat Itachi dan Naruto menoleh, Sasuke tengah adu tatap dengan Sai yang juga duduk disofa itu. Uh, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Kurama juga telah beranjak dari sisinya, bocah itu duduk dengan Sasuke –Kurama masih asing dengan Sai.

Itachi menatap tajam dua orang yang ada disofa itu, "Keluar jika kalian masih ingin adu tatap. Sekalian adu otot dilapangan" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Sai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya bisa menguap mendengar perkataan sang kakak. Kini pandangan Itachi kembali pada Naruto, "Jadi," Itachi terdiam "Aku tahu kau belum dalam kondisi baik untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, aku sangat ingin mendengar ceritamu"

Naruto terdiam, "Harusnya Sasuke telah menceritakannya. Untuk apa niisan bertanya lagi?" gumam pemuda Uzumaki itu tak ingin banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata, "Aku yang ingin mendengar cerita niisan, tapi tak disini" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap Kurama, "Kurama, kau jaga Menma baik-baik bersama Sai-nii" ujarnya pada sang adik kemudian keluar dari sana.

Itachi mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Sasuke berdiri, ia menyuruh Kurama untuk menurut pada Sai, kemudian mengikuti dua orang yang telah berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu.

Naruto memasuki ruang Itachi atas izin Itachi sebelumnya, diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya. Naruto duduk disebuah sofa yang sebelumnya juga didudukinya, berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sementara Itachi duduk disofa yang berada diujung. Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia menatap Itachi, "Aku," Ia memberi jeda, "Aku tahu Itachi-nii mengetahui banyak hal mengenai keluargaku" Naruto menatap lekat ke mata Itachi, "Aku ingin mendengar kisah orang tuaku dimasa lalu" lanjutnya kemudian.

Itachi diam beberapa saat, ia menatap Naruto yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya, "Ayahmu adalah pemilik Rasengan inc" Itachi mulai bercerita, "Sebuah perusahaan berskala internasional yang bergerak dibidang keamanan Negara. Perusahaan ayahmu adalah pemasok senjata api terbesar di Asia untuk negara-negara berkembang"

Naruto menatap Itachi, "Benarkah?"

Itachi tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ayahmu adalah orang hebat, Naruto" ujarnya menatap pemuda Uzumaki itu, "Sekarang, perusahaan ayahmu ada ditanganku. Kau bisa menariknya kembali"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku masih belum aman, niisan" gumamnya, "Niisan saja yang memimpin perusahaan itu" lanjutnya memberi kepercayaan pada sang sulung Uchiha.

Itachi menautkan alisnya, "Belum aman?" Ia bergumam, "Jadi kau benar-benar tengah dicari oleh Korea Utara?"

"Bukankah Sasuke telah bercerita itu?" Naruto mengkerutkan alisnya menatap bungsu Uchiha.

Itachi menatap Sasuke, kemudian mengangguk, "Ya. Sebenarnya sudah. Tapi aku belum percaya awalnya" Itachi terdiam, "Tapi sekarang aku percaya"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, "Oh iya niisan, lalu kenapa aku diculik sewaktu kecil?"

Itachi menatap Naruto, ia tampak berfikir, "Ya, waktu itu ayahmu menolak untuk memasok sejumlah senjata ke Korut. Padahal saat itu mereka tengah kalah dalam perang di Semenanjung Korea. Waktu itu sejumlah orang dari Korut datang ke Jepang, mereka berniat membunuh ayahmu dan menguasai perusahaannya tapi tak berhasil, akhirnya mereka menculikmu"

"Tapi akhirnya, ayahku meninggal juga" Naruto berujar lirih sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

Itachi menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, "Bukan kau yang salah. Ayahmu meninggal dalam hal yang benar. Yah, jika waktu itu ayahmu menuruti perintah Korea Utara untuk memasok senjata kesana, entah apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, "Memang siapa yang membunuh otousan, niisan?" tanyanya. Yah, siapa tahu saja Itachi mengetahui siapa yang membunuh ayahnya, dan ia akan balas membunuh orang itu. tentu saja.

Itachi terdiam lama, ia tampak berfikir, "Ah!" ia berdiri, berjalan kesebuah lemari dan membukanya. Sasuke dan Naruto menatap apa yang dilakukan oleh sulung Uchiha itu. setelah mendapat apa yang dicarinya, Itachi berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, "Ini" serahnya atas sebuah barang pada Naruto.

Naruto mengamati ponsel lipat yang diserahkan Itachi padanya, "Apa ini, niisan?" tanyanya tak mengerti, matanya menunjukkan sorot kebingungan.

"Ponsel ayahmu yang dia bawa ke Korea Utara. Hanya itu yang tersisa. Pihak Korut tak mengambil ponsel itu dari ayahmu, bahkan setelah ayahmu meninggal"

Naruto mengamati ponsel sang ayah yang ada ditangannya, kemudian mengaktifkan ponsel yang mati itu. Ada beberapa bercak darah disudut ponsel itu, Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan melihat apa yang ada didalam ponsel itu.

"Ayahmu berhasil memotret seseorang. Mungkin kau mengenalnya. Sepertinya orang itulah yang membunuh ayahmu"

Naruto mengotak-atik ponsel sang ayah untuk mencapai menu galeri, dan benar, ada beberapa buah foto disana. Foto empat bocah yang terbaring disisi penjara, foto seseorang dari belakang, dengan warna rambut orange kekuningan, dan sebuah foto dimana ayahnya terbaring dengan banyak darah didadanya. Dada Naruto terasa sesak saat melihat sang ayah yang sekarat, tetapi masih saja mampu untuk memfoto dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengemati wajah sang ayah. Ia sepertinya pernah melihat wajah ayahnya disuatu tempat, tapi dimana? Ah, memori yang bodoh, kenapa dia tak mau diajak kerja sama? "Jika niisan memiliki bukti ini, kenapa niisan tak melaporkannya pada polisi?"

Itachi menatap Naruto yang menyuarakan pendapat, "Ini bukan kasus pembunuhan biasa Naruto. Kita memang memiliki bukti, tapi tersangka kita adalah sebuah negara. Bukan perorangan saja. Lagian itu adalah Korea Utara, kita tak mungkin mampu. Ibumu juga berpesan agar kita tak perlu melakukan apapun. Ibumu sudah terlalu pasrah, ia menyusul ayahmu setelah melahirkan Menma"

Naruto menunduk, ia menatap layar ponsel dimana ada foto ayahnya yang penuh dengan darah, "Tidak!" Sasuke dan Itachi menoleh menatap Naruto yang menjambak rambutnya. Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak, entah apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa, dobe?" tanya sang bungsu dengan khawatir. Ya, bagaimanapun juga, Naruto adalah anggota keluarga mereka sekarang. Karena ayahnya telah berjasa banyak pada keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto melemparkan ponsel ayahnya, ia menjambak keras rambutnya menggunakan dua tangan, "Tidak!" ia masih terus berujar tidak dan tidak tanpa menjawab pertanyaan khawatir dari Itachi maupun Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri dengan kalut, kemudian pingsan dan menimpa meja dengan keras. Itachi langsung mengkode Sasuke untuk menggendong Narutoke salah satu ruang intensif, sementara Itachi telah berlari duluan untuk mempersiapkan alat dan ruangan.

~0o0~

FLASHBACK~

"Heh, bocah rubah. Tuan memanggilmu"

Yang diajak bicara tak menanggapi, namun ia berdiri dan menuju keruang sang Tuan. Bocah itu, mungkin berusia 9-10 tahun, dengan beberapa luka lecet ditangannya mengetuk pelan pintu ruang sang Tuan. Dan setelah mendengar kata 'masuk' ia membuka pintu dan masuk kesana setelah menutup kembali pintunya.

"Kau sudah ahli menggunakan senjata?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

"Ada misi sederhana. Masih dalam lingkup Korea. Bos menyuruhmu" seseorang yang berada dibalik meja memberi tahukan pada sang bocah yang berdiri dihadapannya, "Mudah. Hanya membunuh seekor tikus dengan menutup kedua matamu"

Bocah itu mengangguk, "Kapan, Tuan?"

Sang Tuan tertawa –aneh, "Kau benar-benar tak sabaran. Bagus!" ujarnya menatap sang bocah kemudian berjalan mengintari meja dan berdiri tepat dihadapan sang bocah kemudian menunduk, "Sekarang. Na Ru To" bisiknya ditelinga kanan bocah itu dan kembali berdiri.

END OF FLASHACK~

"Tidak!" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk, tubuhnya penuh keringat.

Sai yang berdiri disisi Naruto memberikan air putih padanya, "Minumlah" ujarnya sembari menawarkan air itu pada Naruto. Naruto tak menerimanya, tak juga menolaknya, "Ada apa?" Sai kembali berujar sembari membersihkan peluh yang membasahi wajah Naruto.

Tangan Naruto bergetar, ia masih terduduk, kemudian memeluk lututnya dan menangis. Sai hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, ia juga tak tahu letak permasalahannya. Ini akan sulit, biasanya jika Naruto sudah seperti ini, untuk beberapa hari kedepan ia juga akan seperti ini terus. Yah, mau tak mau Sai harus menjaganya. Dan dia akan menginformasikan Gaara sebagai ketua kelas untuk mengizinkan mereka tak masuk selama beberapa hari.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu. Sai menatap Sasuke yang berjalan menghampirinya, "Naruto," Sasuke berusaha menyentuh pemuda Uzumaki itu namun ditepis oleh Naruto, Sasuke mengkerutkan alisnya bingung, "Ada apa Sai?" tanyanya pada seseorang disampingnya.

Sai mengangkat bahu, "Akupun tak tahu" balasnya singkat, "Bukankah kakakmu dokter, apa kata kakakkmu?"

"Naruto syok, tekanan darahnya menanjak drastis, itu yang membuatnya pingsan" Sasuke menatap Sai, "Apa yang membuat dia syok?" tanyanya pada pemuda pecinta lukisan itu.

"Bukankah dia tadi bersama kalian. Kau salah jika bertanya padaku" ketus Sai pada sang Uchiha. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Sai, memang benar, ia tadi yang bersama Naruto, tapi ia tak tahu bagian apa yang membuat Naruto syok.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel pamannya dari saku, ponsel milik ayah Naruto yang kebetulan masih dibawanya. Sasuke menatap satu persatu foto yang ada digaleri, hanya ada tiga foto.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sai yang berdiri tempat disamping Sasuke. Sasuke menarik Sai untuk menjauh dari Naruto, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah foto, seorang anak kecil, kira-kira sekecil Kurama yang sedang berdiri membelakangi kamera ayahnya, "Itu Naruto, waktu masih 9 tahun" ujar Sai atas foto tersebut.

Sasuke terdiam, "Kau serius?"

Sai mengangguk, "Waktu itu aku berusia 14 tahun. Aku sudah cukup mengenal Naruto. Tapi, ada apa dengan foto ini?"

"Berarti," Sasuke terdiam "Naruto yang membunuh ayahnya sendiri. itu sebabnya Minato-san masih sempat tersenyum saat kematiannya, karena ia telah melihat anak pertamnya"

Sai membeku, gelas yang dibawanya terjatuh membuat sepatu Sasuke basah karena air yang mengenai sepatunya. Gelas itu terpecah, mengenai kaki Sai, kemudian muncul beberapa bercak darah di kaki itu. Sai hanya memakai pakaian kasual dengan sandal yang membalut telapak kakinya. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto masih menggunakan seragam sekolah mereka.

Sasuke sendiri cukup kaget mendengar apa yang dilontarkan oleh mulutnya. Mereka berdua terdiam tak bergerak, Sasuke terlalu kalut untuk memikirkan sapatunya yang basah, Sai terlalu syok hanya untuk melihat goresan beling dikakinya.

~0o0~

Bahkan langitpun mengerti. Sejak pagi tadi, hujan terus mengguyur bumi Tokyo tanpa henti. Suara gemuruh dilangit begitu memekakkan telinga, dan petir menyambar tanpa henti seolah ia tengah mengamuk.

Kurama hanya bisa memegang erat tangan Sasuke disamping bangsal Menma yang masih tertidur sejak pagi.

Sementara diruang lain, Sai tengah duduk disamping Naruto yang diberi obat penenang oleh Itachi. Pemuda itu bahkan mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri menggunakan gunting yang tersedia dilaci disampingnya. Kini, jika Naruto sadar, Sai juga harus tanggap mencegah apa yang akan Naruto lakukan. Bahkan jika tangannya harus terbalut perban seperti ini. Yah, tangan Sai mendapat dua jahitan dari Itachi karena mencoba mencegah Naruto yang hendak menancapkan gunting itu kejantungnya sendiri.

Naruto seorang dokter. Ia tahu bagian mana saja yang bisa ia lukai untuk membunuhnya. Yah, seorang dokter yang memiliki penalaran pendek sepertinya.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Sai dan Sasuke bergantian menjaga Naruto. Jika pagi ini Sai harus menjaga Naruto, maka sore nanti ia akan menjaga Menma bersama Kurama. Bisa remuk Sai jika harus menangani Naruto setiap hari sendirian. Bukannya ia tak mau, ia hanya terlalu takut untuk bertemu malaikat maut. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas menjelang siang. Hawa dingin begitu menusuk tulang, dan petir yang menggelegar begitu menakutkan.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang itu. Dia Itachi bersama seorang perawat yang membawa baki berisi sebuah ampul dan jarum suntik. Itachi memberikan sebungkus roti pada Sai dan segelas coffe panas yang mungkin baru saja dibuat. Sai mengangguk berterima kasih pada Itachi. Tatapan Sai tertuju pada perawat yang tengah menyuntikkan sesuatu ke pergelangan tangan Naruto –IV.

"Bagaimana keadaan Menma?" Sai bertanya, menatap Itachi yang sedang mengisi data asuhan untuk Naruto.

"Dia sudah jauh lebih baik. Infeksi kakinya berhasil ditekan. Dia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jaringan yang dibuang Naruto akan segera tumbuh lagi" jelas Itachi setelah menyerahkan data asuhan itu pada sang perawat, "Aku akan melanjutkan visite. Kau jaga Naruto baik-baik" Itachi menyentuh pundak Sai, kemudian keluar dari sana setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sai.

Sai terdiam beberapa saat, ia memakan roti yang diberikan oleh Itachi tadi.

Sai tahu kejadian itu. Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang sebenarnya bukan kejadian penting. Yah, bukan kejadian penting pada waktu itu. Tapi menjadi sangat penting saat ini. Tak ada anak yang ingin membunuh ayahnya, tentu sja. Mungkin hanya anak kurang waras yang ingin membunuh orang yang membuatnya ada didunia ini. Berarti Naruto kurang waras? Tidak! Karena ia tak pernah tahu jika orang itu adalah ayahnya.

Dalam kejadian itu, memang bukan Naruto yang membunuhnya secara langsung. Karena Naruto hanya menembak tepat di dadanya dengan mata terpejam, ia membuka mata saat tubuh orang itu diseret kepenjara dan dibiarkan selama beberapa hari, kemudian mati karena kehabisan darah. Kejam! Sungguh kejam!

"Sai," Sai menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingnya, "Kau jaga Menma, aku akan menjaga Naruto" Sai menatap jam yang berada didinding. Ah, sudah jam 12 lebih, pantas saja Sasuke ada disini. Dia bukan orang yang suka mengulur waktu yah.

Sai mengangguk, kemudian berdiri. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk dikursi disamping Naruto sembari membaca buku –entah apa judulnya. Sasuke meletakkan bukunya, ia menatap wajah Naruto. Ia kadang masih tak percaya bahwa orang ini adalah kakak dari Menma dan Kurama, tetapi orang fisik orang ini begitu sama dengan mereka. Mungkin hanya rambut mereka yang agak berbeda.

Sasuke kembali membaca bukunya, sangat tenang sampai erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sasuke menyingkirkan bukunya, ia menatap Naruto yang terduduk sembari memegang keningnya.

"Tidurlah, Dobe. jangan memaksakan dirimu"

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berada disampingnya, "Jangan memanggilku Dobe, Teme!" ketusnya sembari terus memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Sasuke hanya sweatdrop mendengar apa yang dilontarkan Naruto, sempat-sempatnya dia mengatai Sasuke dengan teme, "Sudahlah. Kau tidur saja"

Naruto tak menurut, Sasuke kembali membaca bukunya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Naruto telah mencabut selang infusnya. Darah berceceran keluar dari tusukan jarum abocath, dan Naruto menahan diri untuk tak mengerang, ia memegang erat bekas tusukan jarum infus itu, agar darahnya berhenti mengucur. Ini bukan sinetron, dimana kau bisa mencabut jarum infus dengan mudah. Sebenarnya, sangat besar resiko mencabut jarum infus secara paksa. Ya, begitulah.

Naruto juga melepas nasal kanul yang berada dihidungnya. Sasuke yang menyadari ada pergerakan aneh dari Naruto, menyingkirkan bukunya, ia cukup terkejut melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan. Sprei Naruto telah penuh dengan bercak darah, sementara tangannya juga penuh dengan darah segar yang terus mengalir. Sasuke menatap Naruto, ia mencari hypafix dan kasa dilaci kemudian melepas tangan Naruto yang memegang erat pergelangan tangan bekas tusukan. Sasuke merekatkan kasa dan hypafix itu agar darah Naruto berhenti mengalir keluar.

Sasuke menatap nyalang kearah Naruto, "Kau benar-benar Dobe! Kau mau mati, hah?!" makinya pada sang Uzumaki dengan kilatan penuh kemarahan.

Naruto menunduk, ia hanya bisa diam tak menanggapi,

Sasuke menghela nafas –merasa bersalah, ia menyentuh bahu Naruto, "Maaf" lirihnya pada sang Uzumaki, "Jangan berbuat konyol lagi. Kau masih memiliki dua adik yang harus kau jaga" lanjutnya menatap lurus pada mata sapphire sang Uzumaki. Sasuke terdiam, menyadari mata itu begitu indah dari jarak sedekat ini. Uh, kenapa ia mengalami takikardi secara mendadak? [Takikardi: istilah yang merujuk pada kecepatan denyut nadi / detak jantung lebih dari normal]

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya, ia kembali membaca buku yang tadi dibawanya. Tetapi tetap, matanya begitu awas mengamati pergerakan Naruto.

Naruto masih diam, ia tahu begitu banyak orang yang telah dibunuhnya. Ia pernah melihat seorang anak kecil menjerit-jerit melihat mayat sang ayah yang tergeletak tak berdaya karena dirinya. Kini, karma itu benar-benar ada untuknya. Naruto hanya bisa terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada kedua adiknya nanti.

**TBC**~

.

.

.

A/N: aku merasa chap ini pendek ~_~ tapi bumbu konfliknya jauh lebih kerasa. Bener enggak sih, atau hanya perasaan tak jelasku :/

Ngomong-ngomong, dific yang baru aku publish kemarin *lirik broken angel* ada yang tanya aku kelahiran tahun berapa. Well, aku jadi pengen intro :D *lupakan* aku lahir 1997, tangal 1 bulan Desember. Ada yang lebih muda dariku? Kalo yang lebih senior pasti banyak. Hehehe..

Oke! Saatnya balas Review.

heriyandi kurosaki: Eh? Naru engga bobol komputernya Sasu ~_~ dia Cuma bobol password pintu aja. Hehe^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Dewi15: lanjutan siap^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Hyull: I loph yu tuu :* hehe^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

mifta cinya: Yah, begitulah. Kakinya selamat. Hehe^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya :D

zadita uchiha: Sasuke marah diawalnya, tapi kemudian dia bisa ngerti ^^ lanjutan siap :D terima kasih atas reviewnya.

AyaMazaya: Wah, kamu teliti banget. Yang bagian 'Menatap menjatuhkan' menatapnya itu coret aja. Hehe^^ untuk termometer, air raksanya enggak berbahaya kok kalo kena kulit, asal jumlahnya enggak banyak. Tenang, author sudah membuktikan sendiri. Soalnya author langganan mecahin termometer pas praktek ~_~ sebenarnya alasan Sakura, Gaara dan Kiba datang kesana itu enggak ada. Cuma, author pengen jelasin bahwa mereka udah tau siapa Naruto sebenarnya. Jadi, di chapter chapter berikutnya, author enggak perlu lagi jelasin bagaimana teman-teman Naruto bisa tahu siapa dia sebenarnya :D Terima kasih atas review panjangnya^^

Amnoki UzumakiNokiTtebayou: terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^ sayang, perkiraan kamu meleset. Yah, begitulah. Naruto yang bunuh Minato secara gak langsung :(

Kagaari: Terima kasih atas reviewnya kagaari-san :D Sasuke memang baik kok :D

TikaChanpm: Joah? Itukan lagunya Jaypark. Hahaha^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: Menma anaknya minakushi kok, Cuma rambutnya entah menurun dari siapa ~_~ *author juga bingung* #plakk. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

ririn936: Author udah dalam mode paling cepet ini updatenya :D haha^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Shima: hehe^^ berhubung lagi libur panjang. Jadi bisa nulis tiap waktu, cepet deh updatenya :D terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Yukihana Nokawa: Enggak pa-pa enggak login :D yang penting bagi author seperti saya ini hanya review #plakk. Hhaha^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya :D

Nittthhhhhaa: jangan panggil senpai, saya orang baru kok di FFn. Hehe^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya.

hikaru no haru: flashback untuk bagian itu? umm.. author pikirkan dulu yah :D soalnya scane itu kurang menarik bagi author :D jadwal update? Author bukan orang sibuk kok, jadi author akan update setelah selesai nulis. Entah bagaimanpun itu jadinya #plakk. Mungkin fic ini akan selesai sebelum Mei atau Juni. Tapi gak janji, haha :D gak tau deh sampai berapa chap. Well, Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Lian Lawliet: terima kasih ^^ ah, jangan panggil saya senpai. Saya masih baru kok disini. Hehe :D

gici love sasunaru: terima kasih atas reviewnya Gici-san^^

85: terima kasih atas reviewnya Intan-san^^

kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani: Wah, terima kasih sarannya *namanya panjang banget* #plakk. Terima kasih juga atas reviewnya.

Akasuna no Akemi: Doctor stranger? Oh iya-iya. Aku tahu :D kebetulan aku juga suka sama dramanya. Yang tentang dokter bedah jantung dada yang mau operasi presiden itukan? Haha^^ aku suka Lee Jongsuk disana, tapi masih lebih suka I hear your voice atau pinocchio :D mome jjang! Terima kasih atas reviewnya :D

hanazawa kay: terima kasih reviewnya Hanazawa-san^^

AprilianyArdeta: terima kasih atas reviewnya Aprillia-san^^

Nisa0517: hai juga^^ *hug* maaf kalo banyak typo T.T authornya masih sangat abal dalam menulis T.T terima kasih atas reviewnya :D

Guest: Terima kasih atas reviewnya guest-san (?) gomen aku gk tahu namamu T.T

Iva Uzumaki: Terima kasih atas reviewnya Iva-san.

Selesai~

RnR again?


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf kalau ada salah ketik ^^

Disc: Massashi Kishimoto-senpai.

Chara: Naruto (17) [Kelas: XII C] Sasuke (18) [Kelas: XII A] Sakura (19) [Kelas: XII C] Menma (6) [Laki-laki] Kurama (10) [Laki-laki] Characternya rata-rata seumuran Sasuke dan Sakura.

Warm: BL / Yaoi / Shounen-ai / agak OOC / Typo(s) / AU / SasuNaru Fic / Don't like? Flame saya terima, tapi lebih baik gak usah baca deh / Author newbie / Alurnya gaje.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV~

.

Tuhan memang adil menentukan segalanya. Saat seorang anak dipaksa masuk kedalam dunia gelap mereka dan harus menuruti keinginan tak masuk akal yang terus menyiksanya. Maka bocah yang seharusnya cerah dan ceriapun dapat menjadi bocah sedingin es saat itu juga. Sungguh kasihan. Seorang anak yang seharusnya menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan, harus bekerja, berlatih dan berusaha keras agar tak mendapatkan siksaan kejam.

Tapi itulah cara Tuhan memberitahunya, bahwa hidup didunia ini tak semudah mambalikkan telapak tangan. Bahwa Tuhan-pun sangat menyayanginya dengan cara memberikan cobaan ini padanya.

Pagi ini tepat seminggu. Dimana Naruto mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah yang telah membunuh sang ayah. Memang terdengar kejam. Tapi, apa yang bisa bocah 9 tahun lakukan saat itu? Dia hanya menuruti perintah sang Tuan. Dia pikir, membunuh itu sama dengan berburu rusa kemudian membawanya pulang untuk diolah bersama-sama. Sama-sama mengeluarkan darah, sama-sama menghilangkan nyawa. Ya, anak 9 tahun yang tak pernah mengalami interaksi langsung dan pendidikan formal, tak akan pernah mengerti bahwa membunuh manusia itu berbeda dengan membunuh binatang.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Tentu saja, karena dia telah membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri, dan secara tak langsung telah membunuh ibu dan membuat kedua adiknya terlantar dijalanan. Entah apa yang terjadi saat itu, Menma baru lahir dan Kurama hanyalah seorang anak berusia 4 tahun. Dua anak yang masih sangat kecil untuk ditinggal sendiri didunia yang kejam ini, dua anak yang seharusnya banyak mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Dendam. Ada rasa dendam yang begitu besar dalam benak Naruto. Ia ingin menghabisi seluruh orang yang pernah terlibat dengan penculikannya dan pembunuhan ayahnya. Ia bahkan ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, tetapi mengingat dua adiknya yang masih begitu kecil. Diurungkannya niat itu. kasihan dua bocah itu jika kakak mereka juga harus pergi. Yah, Naruto akan melindungi mereka. Walau ia belum pernah mengungkapkan identitas aslinya pada sang adik.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut pemuda Uzumaki itu. Ia menunduk menatap lantai granit yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak. Ia telah mulai bersekolah sejak dua hari yang lalu, Kakashi-sensei selaku wali kelasnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat dua anak murid pindahannnya begitu sering izin tak masuk. Gaara selaku ketua kelas, membujuk Kakashi untuk memaklumi mereka. Ya, Gaara, Kiba dan Sakura sering datang kerumah sakit saat tahu Naruto sedang dirawat. Mereka juga yang memohon pada Kakashi agar Naruto dan Sai diberi keringanan hukuman. Pihak sekolah tak tahu jika Naruto tengah dirawat dirumah sakit karena gangguan psikis.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema dilorong itu, membuat sang Uzumaki menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berjalan dilorong sepi ini. ah, itu Sasuke. satu-satunya siswa yang bisa pergi kemanapun bahkan saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung seperti ini. Sasuke duduk disisi Naruto, ia menawarkan sebungkus roti pada pemuda Uzumaki itu, "Kenapa kau tak dikelas saja, Naruto?"

Naruto meletakkan roti yang diberikan Sasuke padanya disisi tepat duduknya, ia menghela nafas, "Sepi. Aku benci sepi" balasnya lirih kemudian menatap kearah lapangan dimana seluruh teman sekelasnya sibuk menangkis bola disana-sini. Ah, pelajaran olah raga.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto, "Kau mau keruanganku? Ada Neji dan Suigetsu disana"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Tidak, tidak perlu"

Sasuke tak ingin ajakannya ditolak, ia mengambil roti Naruto, kemudian menarik Naruto menuju keruangannya yang berada dilantai atas. Naruto hanya bisa diam dan menurut saat Sasuke menariknya seperti itu. Ia sadar keluarga Uchiha telah begitu baik padanya. Selama ia sakit keluarga Uchiha telah membantu Menma dan Kurama dengan baik. Yah, mungkin itu juga yang terjadi sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Tapi, memang susah mengajak Kurama tinggal bersama. Anak itu benar-benar tak ingin merepotkan orang lain, bahkan Naruto sendiri bingung harus bagaimana membujuk Kurama agar mau kembali tinggal dengannya. Ya, Kurama yang mengetahui keadaan psikis Naruto kurang baik memutuskan untuk tak tinggal dengannya lagi. Itukan konyol! Yang ada Naruto malah akan semakin parah keadaan psikisnya jika Kurama memang akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Hoi, Naruto"

Naruto terkisap. Ia telah berdiri didepan pintu ruang Sasuke. Suigetsu menghampiri Naruto, "Kau itu, sangat hobby melamun ya" ujarnya menepuk bahu sang Uzumaki dan menariknya masuk.

Neji tengah asik dengan komik yang dibacanya, sementara Sasuke telah duduk dibalik meja kebanggaannya. Yah, beginilah keadaan ruang Sasuke saat mereka bertiga memutuskan bolos pelajaran. Siapa yang akan menegur mereka? Jika tanpa belajar saja mereka bertiga dapat meraih urutan peringkat 1, 2 dan 3 dengan mudah.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu, Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng, menatap Suigetsu yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari Sasuke, "Tak perlu, Suigetsu" balasnya lirih namun tetap terdengar oleh Suigetsu yang sibuk mengacak-acak tomat Sasuke.

Suigetsu berhenti, ia baru menyadari ada suatu deathglare mematikan dari arah Sasuke. Suigetsu menggaruk tengkuknya, kemudian menata ulang tomat yang tadi diobrak-abrik olehnya. Sebagian yang sudah tak segar dibuang oleh Suigetsu.

Naruto duduk ditepi jendela, ia menatap keluar pada langit yang bersinar cerah. Sejak pertama memasuki sekolah setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Suigetsu dan Neji memang berubah baik padanya. Dan ia yakin itu karena Sasuke, memang siapa lagi yang berani menegur dua anak menyebalkan itu?

"Oh iya, Neji. Bukankah adikmu ada di UKS?" suara itu keluar dari mulut Suigetsu yang telah selesai menata tomat Sasuke, dan duduk disisi Neji yang masih asik dengan komik One Piece miliknya.

Neji menutup komiknya, ia menatap tak percaya kearah Suigetsu, "Hinata? Kenapa dia di UKS?"

"Kau tahu pemuda hijau itu? Siapa ya namanya?" Suigetsu menggaruk pelipisnya, tampak berfikir, "Itu, si Rok? Rok siapa ya. Ah, iya.. Rock Lee. Pemuda hijau itu tadi pagi menabrak adikmu diparkiran"

Neji masih dengan tatapan tak percayanya, "Jangan bergurau. Adikku akan mati jika Lee yang menabraknya"

Suigetsu terdengar mendengus, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri di UKS. Dokter sekolah tengah menanganinya" yakinnya pada sang Hyuuga, "Jadi kau tak tahu ya? Padahal dia itu adikmu lo"

Neji meletakkan komiknya, "Target besok, pemuda bernama Rock Lee" ujarnya kemudian berdiri, "Aku akan menengok Hinata. Hei Suigetsu, kau harus ikut denganku. Jika kau membohongiku, aku akan langsung menghajarmu di UKS"

"Iya, iya! Aku akan ikut denganmu agar kau percaya!" Suigetsu merengut tak suka, "Sasuke, aku pergi dulu ya. Kau jaga Naru-chan baik-baik" lanjutnya menatap Sasuke yang sedang asik dengan buku tebal yang dibacanya. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto yang hanya diam melamun disisi jendela. Suigetsu tampak khawatir.

Neji menarik Suigetsu keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap mereka dengan alis berkerut. Entah kapan kedua temannya akan bersifat normal seperti layaknya pertemanan orang lain. Apalagi Sasuke tadi mendengar ucapan Neji yang bilang bahwa target selanjutnya adalah siswa pecinta warna hijau, si Rock Lee dari kelas Naruto. Huh, mungkin Sasuke tak akan ikut campur kali ini. Sudah cukup untuk menjahili anak orang. Kini saatnya Sasuke untuk melindungi anak orang. Ya, anak pamannya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya, menatap Naruto yang hanya duduk diam memandang keluar jendela. Sasuke menutup bukunya, ia berdiri sembari menenteng buku itu untuk duduk disisi Naruto. Naruto cukup terkejut melihat Sasuke duduk disampingnya, dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat, "Apa yang kau lamunkan, Naruto?" pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu melontarkan pertanyaan.

Yang ditanya belum menyahut, Naruto hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan padangan kosong. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang, "Tidak ada" balasnya lirih.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto balaskan, "Kau tak pandai dalam berbohong. Jadi, jujurlah. Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, ia menoleh menatap sang Uchiha dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, membuat pemuda Uchiha disampingnya itu agak kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto, "Aku.." Naruto menarik nafasnya, "Aku terlalu bingung untuk membicarakannya padamu" Ia menunduk dalam.

Sasuke semakin tak mengerti, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Naruto tahu, ia terlalu bodoh menyimpan ini sendirian, tapi ia bingung bagaimana harus mengungkapkan ini pada Sasuke, "Aku.." lagi-lagi Naruto menghentikan apa yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hn" Sasuke sudah bosan menunggu, ia membuka lembaran terakhir buku yang dibawanya, dan kembali membacanya.

Naruto menghela nafas, lagi dan lagi, "Masalah adik-adikku, dan masalahku sendiri" Naruto memberi jeda, "Menma dan Kurama harus sekolah, tetapi mereka bahkan tak ingin tinggal denganku. Aku ingin memberitahu mereka bahwa aku adalah kakaknya, tetapi apa akan baik-baik saja setelah itu? bagaimana jika mereka tahu bahwa aku yang telah membunuh ayah?" Naruto terus menunduk, ia tak ingin berkontak mata dengan Sasuke, kakak angkat dari adik-adiknya.

Sasuke menyentuh pelan bahu Naruto, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, Naruto. Ayahku telah mencari penggantimu"

"Uh?" Naruto mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya, "Maksudmu apa?"

"Ayahku mengirim seseorang ke Korut. Yang menggantikanmu mati"

"Apa?!" Naruto berseru tak percaya, "Kalian, mengorbankan orang? Bagaimana mungkin? Itu kejam! Kalian juga tak meminta izinku"

Sasuke menutup bukunya, dan meletakkannya di meja yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, "Aku tahu. Itu memang kejam. Tapi," Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "Itu demi kebaikanmu dan kedua adikmu. Sudah cukup kau menderita. Orang tuaku, ibuku dan ayahku begitu menyayangimu. Bahkan kakakku yang terkenal sadis itu juga begitu menyayangimu. Lagian Sai juga setuju dengan ide ini"

Naruto terdiam, dia kembali menunduk, "Tapi, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mirip denganku? Walau mirip, pita suara, logat bicara, bahkan bahasa tubuh juga berbeda. Orang Korea Utara sangat ahli dalam membedakan hal itu"

"Dia sudah mati dari sini" Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Dia menerima oprasi plastik ekstrim, tak ada bedanya dengan tubuhmu, bahkan sampai bekas luka kecil diperutmu juga sama. Tubuhnya dikirim ayah kemarin sore. Hari ini orang-orang Korea yang mencarimu sudah ditarik kembali ke Negaranya" lanjut Sasuke menjelaskan sembari menatap iris sapphire yang mampu membuatnya terpana. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran aneh dalam otaknya.

"Kenapa kalian begitu egois? Kalian tak meminta izin dariku! Bahkan kau tak menjelaskan apapun padahal kita bersama setiap waktu"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku. Itu semua demi kebaikanmu" ujarnya pada sang Uzumaki, "Kau masih terlalu lemah untuk mencerna informasi dengan baik. Itachi-nii juga bilang keadaan psikismu belum begitu membaik"

Naruto menunduk, "Aku tahu" lirihnya.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto, ia kembali mengambil bukunya dan membaca halaman selanjutnya dari yang terakhir ia baca.

~0o0~

Naruto tahu, menceritakan masalah ini pada Kurama dengan Menma adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukannya. Bukan masalah reaksi Kurama atau Menma yang berlebihan. Justru, Naruto begitu merasa bersalah saat Kurama hanya mengatakan, 'kesalahan itu lumrah niisan'. Hanya itu dan tak lebih.

Kurama tak memukulnya, tak menangis tak juga memeluk Naruto sebagai kakaknya. Kurama hanya memeluk Menma yang sedang terbaring diatas bangsal. Sasuke ikut andil dalam penjelasan itu, tetapi tatapan Kurama hanya sayu. Entah terlalu sedih karena ayahnya harus mati ditangan kakaknya sendiri, atau terlalu senang mendengar kakaknya masih hidup. Kurama sendiri tak mengerti. Anak 10 tahun tak harus memikirkan hal itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, Sasuke menepuk pelan bahunya. Membuatnya tetap tegar, seperti Naruto yang ia ketahui sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi, apakah Naruto benar-benar tegar selama ini? Ya, sebagai manusia, ia kadang memiliki banyak perasaan bersalah yang bermunculan. Ia bukan psikopat yang membunuh tanpa belas kasihan. Ia hanya seorang anak manusia yang dipaksa untuk melakukan ini dan itu.

Hari memang sudah sore, hampir menjelang malam. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke masih terbalut dengan seragam sekolah mereka masing-masing. Seragam mereka berbeda. Karena kelas mereka juga berbeda. Walau agak aneh karena mereka satu sekolah. Mungkin inilah deskriminasi.

"Niisan," Kurama memanggil pelan. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan, Kurama memberikan sebungkus roti untuk mereka, "Niisan pasti lapar" lanjutnya berujar menatap Naruto.

Naruto menatap roti yang diberikan Kurama, sedang Sasuke telah menerima roti itu dan memakannya, "Arigatou" kata itu keluar mulus dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto hanya diam tak merespon, ia bahkan tak menyentuh roti yang diberikan sang adik.

Kurama menunduk, "Gomen," ujarnya.

Naruto tak mengerti, kenapa Kurama mengucapkan hal itu. Dengan ragu Naruto menerima roti itu, "Kau tak perlu minta maaf" ujarnya pada sang adik sembari mengelus surai orange-nya.

Kurama mengangkat kepalanya, "Gomen niisan, aku" anak kecil itu mengentikan ucapannya, "Aku tak ingin melihat niisan kesini lagi"

**Deg**– Naruto terdiam, menatap sang adik yang kembali menunduk. Sasuke yang asik dengan rotinya juga ikut terdiam, "Aku tak ingin melihat orang yang membunuh ayah dan ibu. Ayah, pasti sedih jika aku hidup dengan orang yang telah membunuhnya"

Naruto tak dapat berkata apapun. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang anak 10 tahun itu ujarkan. Ba– bagaimana mungkin? Naruto adalah kakak mereka, sebagai kakak bagaimana mungkin ia tak melihat keadaan adiknya. Apalagi dialah yang membuat adiknya terlantar seperti ini.

"Kurama, dengarkan niisan" Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Kurama, "Niisan tahu kau kecewa. Niisan mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi, tidakkah kau merasa bahwa Minato-jiisan begitu menyayangi Naruto-nii? Kau boleh membencinya seumur hidupmu, tapi jangan membuatnya tak bisa bertemu denganmu. Dia adalah kakakmu, kakak Menma. Kau tahu Itachi-nii? Aku juga membencinya, tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk menekan kebencianku padanya. Kau dengar niisan kan?"

Kurama terdiam, ia menatap lekat manik mata Sasuke, kemudian menunduk, "Niisan mengerti. Menerima orang yang telah membunuh ayah kita, memang bukanlah hal mudah. Tapi kau harus ingat Kurama, Naruto adalah kakakmu" Sasuke mengacak-acak surai orange Kurama, ia tersenyum tulus layaknya seorang kakak pada sang adik.

Kurama masih diam menunduk, "Tapi, Sasuke-nii.. Dia membunuh ayah, jika ayah hidup. Aku dan Menma tak akan seperti ini" bocah kecil itu mencoba membela dirinya. Ia masih tak ingin menganggap Naruto sebagai kakakknya.

"Niisan tahu" Sasuke berdiri, menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya, "Kau bukan anak-anak lagi Kurama. Kau sudah remaja, usiamu sudah hampir 11 tahun. Pahamilah apa yang terjadi"

Kurama mendongak, ia menatap Naruto yang diam menatapnya, "Aku.. aku akan berusaha Sasuke-nii" lirihnya, ia memeluk Naruto yang masih duduk disofanya, "Maafkan aku Naruto-niisan" ujarnya pada sang kakak.

Naruto terlalu terkejut, ia menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum kearahnya. Naruto balas memeluk Kurama, ia sangat bersyukur, benar-benar bersyukur, "Terima kasih, Kurama" ujar Naruto semakin erat memeluk sang adik.

Kurama melepas pelukannya, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Naruto heran, tapi ia hanya diam tak berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dikatakan sang adik pada sang kakak angkat. Kurama kembali menatap Naruto setelah berbisik ketelinga Sasuke, "Naruto-nii dan Sasuke-nii pulang saja. Aku akan menjaga Menma"

Alis Naruto berkerut, "Tapi, kau harus istirahat Kurama"

"Aku istirahat Naruto-nii. Kalian pulang saja, aku akan menjaga Menma dengan baik. Lagian pakaian Naruto-nii dan Sasuke-nii sudah bau. Kalian harus mandi" Kurama tersenyum, "Sai-niisan juga menjaga kami dengan baik, kok"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak-acak surai Kurama, "Baiklah. Kau jaga Menma dengan baik, jangan buat Sai-nii marah lagi" ujarnya seraya berdiri, "Dobe.. ayo pulang"

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan tersenyum, "Ya" ujarnya.

~0o0~

Naruto duduk menikmati acara televisi yang ditontonnya. Ia terlalu bingung untuk melakukan apa. Ia dilarang tinggal sendiri oleh keluarga Uchiha. Alhasil, dia harus tinggal dengan Sasuke diapartemennya. Naruto tak akan mau tinggal dengan Itachi, karena pemuda keriput itu sangat menakutkan. Apalagi cerita Sasuke mengenai kebiasaan kakaknya yang suka mengobrak-abrik isi perut orang. Yeks! Walau Naruto adalah dokter, ia tak segila itu.

Naruto menghela nafas. Entah kesekian kalinya sejak ia duduk disini. Tangan kirinya asik mengonta-ganti channel yang tak menarik. Bahkan tak ada cartoon, atau setidaknya anime yang disukainya. Semuanya hanya berisi bualan-bualan pemerintah yang berjanji meningkatkan pendapatan dalam negeri. Yah, padahal Jepang sudah begitu maju dalam segi apapun. Bahkan dalam segi gempa bumi.

Naruto menoleh saat Sasuke duduk disampingnya, "Kau dari mana?" tanyanya pada sang Uchiha. Sejak tadi pemuda itu menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian didepan televisi.

"Itachi-nii, dia menyuruhku untuk membelikan sesuatu di apotek"

Naruto mengangguk, cukup paham, "Uh, tapi sakit apa Itachi-niisan?"

"Bukan obat yang kubeli. Sesuatu yang berbentuk kertas" Sasuke membalas, dengan nada cuek.

"Oh," dan hanya itu balasan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tapi, memang ada alat medis berbentuk kertas? Kertas? Apa? Apotek menjual kertas? Apotek kan hanya menjual alat medis. Ah, lupakan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai?"

Naruto menoleh menatap Sasuke yang menatap lurus kelayar televisi, "Sai akan tinggal lebih lama disini" ujarnya, "Aku mencoba membujuknya untuk tinggal bersamaku selamanya. Tapi ia menolak. Ia bilang ingin menjadi seorang pengembara"

Sasuke mengangguk paham, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kedua adikmu?"

"Ya," Naruto terdiam, "Kau juga harus membantuku berfikir mengenai mereka. Kurasa kaki Menma akan membaik dalam waktu 6 bulan, Itachi-nii begitu bekerja keras untuknya. Aku juga akan menyekolahkan Kurama. Sementara Menma akan dijaga Sai"

"Bukankah Sai juga harus sekolah?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Sai sudah 21 tahun. Dia terlalu tua untuk mengikuti pelajaran dikelas, ia juga terlalu pintar untuk mengerti pelajaran. Itachi-nii dan Sai mungkin sama" Naruto tersenyum, "Sai akan menjaga Menma dengan baik." Lanjutnya seraya mengganti channel televisi.

Sasuke terdiam dalam duduknya, ia tak menyahut, "Dobe?" lirihnya.

Naruto kembali menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang asik memandangi layar televisi, "Nani?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidurlah, sudah malam. Kau susah bangun pagi"

Naruto tersenyum, "Arra" balasnya pada sang Uchiha. Membuat pemuda Uchiha itu berkerut tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. [Arra: aku tahu]

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan kearah satu-satunya kamar yang tersedia disana. Naruto memasuki kamar mandi sebentar, kemudian kembali kekamar dan menata futon untuknya tidur. Naruto berusaha memejamkan mata, namun ia tetap saja. Ia tak bisa tidur, terlalu banyak pikiran yang menganggunya. Ia tahu bagaimana keadaan psikisnya, walau Naruto tak sepintar Sai dalam mengatur emosinya. Tapi setidaknya, Naruto sekarang dapat mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit kaget. Jam didinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.12 malam. Naruto menutup matanya, ia berpura-pura tidur sementara rekan sekamarnya sibuk menatap futon untuk dirinya tidur. Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang tidur disampingnya. Kamar ini luas, tapi kenapa Sasuke malah mendusel-duselkan tubuhnya didekat Naruto?

Naruto hendak berbalik dan membuka matanya, ingin mengusir Sasuke sebelum tangan dingin Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Tunggu.. tunggu! Apa-apaan ini! kenapa Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya kelehernya? Bukan hanya geli, Naruto juga risih.

"Maafkan aku" Naruto terdiam, mendengar kata yang tertutur halus dari mulut sang Uchiha. Mungkin ini mimpi, atau halusinasi konyolnya. Ayolah! Naruto sedang mengalami gangguan psikis berat. Dia harus meminum obatnya lagi. Ah, tapi dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerang seperti ini. lebih baik dia tidur.

~0o0~

"Naruto!"

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Sasuke yang sudah rapi dengan seragam dan sepatu sekolahnya, "Kau itu benar-benar! Aku membangunkanmu untuk yang –umm kesepuluh kali!" Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Sana bangun dan mandi! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?!"

Sekarang Naruto merasa, Sasuke seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang sibuk memarahi anaknya yang belum bangun padahal hari sudah siang dan sekolah akan segera dimulai. Naruto terduduk, ia mengucek matanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sesekali ia menguap.

Selesai dengan rutinitas paginya, Naruto menyusul Sasuke yang sudah duduk dimobil menunggunya. Telat bagi Sasuke tak masalah. Dan sekarang, telat bagi Naruto juga tak masalah, karena dia datang bersama anak yang sangat amat dihormati seantero sekolah.

Perjalanan kesekolah tak memakan banyak waktu. Apalagi Sasuke membawa mobilnya seperti tengah balapan. Mereka tiba disekolah, dengan sambutan yang luar biasa –bagi Naruto, dan sangat biasa bagi Sasuke. Ya, kau paham maksudku kan? Setiap sampai disekolah, para fansgirl Sasuke akan setia menunggu didepan gerbang kemudian mengerumuninya saat dia sampai disekolah. Ah, merepotkan saja mereka itu. Padahal pelajaran telah dimulai. Kenapa mereka tak kekelas saja, sih!

Naruto memilih meninggalkan Sasuke yang sibuk mendeathglare satu persatu fansgirlnya. Dan dengan sendirinya fansgirl Sasuke itu melangkah mundur saat Sasuke melangkah maju meninggalkan mereka. Yah, aku tak tahu apa yang mereka sukai dari Sasuke. Padahal pemuda itu terkenal begitu dingin, dan kabar burung yang beredar dia suka membunuh mental orang yang menyukainya –aku sudah menceritakan ini sebelumnya kan?

Naruto sampai dikelasnya, ia mengamati keadaan sekitar. Untung saja Kakashi-sensei belum masuk kedalam kelas. Atau jika guru berambut perak itu sudah masuk, Naruto yakin ia akan berakhir dilapangan dengan tangan menghormat kearah bendera sampai tubuh tan-nya benar-benar gosong seperti orang Negro.

Naruto duduk dibangkunya, seluruh siswa ataupun siswi dikelas itu terlalu sibuk mengurus pr yang diberikan Kakashi kemarin sore. Yah, Naruto tak perlu repot mengerjakan pr itu, Sasuke dan Sai telah membantunya kemarin, saat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengaku pada Kurama tentang jati dirinya. Naruto menoleh, menatap bangku yang biasa diduduki oleh Sai. Tugas Sai kini telah usai. Ia bisa bebas menentukan hidupnya sendiri.

Naruto ingin mempertahankan Sai untuk lebih lama tinggal disisinya, tapi pemuda itu menolak. Ia menginginkan hidup bebas kemanapun ia mau. Untuk saat ini, Sai akan menjaga Menma sementara Kurama, Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti pelajaran disekolah.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, tepat saat itu Sakura menoleh kebelakang, "Jadi, Sai benar-benar memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah?"

Naruto mengangguk menatap gadis pink tersebut, "Ya, begitulah" lirihnya,

Sakura mengangguk paham, "Lalu, bagaimana kedua adikmu?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau bilang. Mereka akan memulai untuk menerimaku, dan memulai hidup yang baru"

Sakura kembali mengangguk, "Dan kau masih tinggal dengan Sasuke?"

Kini Naruto yang mengangguk, "Begitulah" Ia menghela nafas, "Terima kasih kau begitu baik padaku" lanjutnya menatap gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

Sakura tersenyum, tulus, "Kau adalah temanku. Jadi, aku tak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada temanku" ujarnya pada sang Uzumaki dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang.

Pintu yang berada didepan kelas terbuka, menampakkan Kakashi, si guru perak yang membawa beberapa buku tebal yang Naruto yakini berisi berbagai hal mengenai tumbuh kembang hewan dan manusia. Sakura membalikkan badannya, menatap kedepan kelas. Sementara Naruto mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya untuk mencatat. Kali ini ia tak akan menyanggah teori apapun yang diberikan guru perak itu. Naruto cukup kapok saat dia disuruh kedepan kelas untuk menjelaskan teori-teori aneh milik ilmuan jaman dulu.

.

Bel istirahat telah berdentang sebanyak dua kali. Anak-anak dikelas Naruto memutuskan untuk membeli apapun yang bisa mengganjal perut mereka. Yah, karena paksaan dari Kiba, Naruto terpaksa mengikuti mereka menuju kantin. Padahal dia sama sekali tak lapar.

Kantin terlihat sepi. Agak aneh.

Yah. Jika kantin sepi seperti ini, ada beberapa kemungkinan. Yang pertama, karena pasokan makanan habis, tapi itu tak mungkin. Kantin sebesar ini tak mungkin kehabisan stok makanan. Atau yang kedua, karena para guru melarang para siswa ke kantin. Itu juga tak masuk akal, untuk apa para guru melarang para siswa ke kantin? Apa para guru akan tanggung jawab jika muridnya masuk rumah sakit karena gastritis? Dan kemungkinan ketiga, ini ulah Neji atau Suigetsu. Dua anak brandal itu tengah asik dengan pemuda berjaket hijau yang terlihat ingin menangis.

Naruto menghampiri Neji dan Suigetsu, membuat Kiba, Gaara, Ino dan Sakura menatapnya aneh. Mereka tahu Naruto berteman dengan teman-teman Sasuke, tapi menghampiri mereka saat mereka tengah asik mengerjai Lee bukanlah hal bagus.

Suigetsu yang melihat Naruto melambaikan tangannya, "Oi Naruto! Kau mau makan?" tanyanya pada sang Uzumaki yang terus berjalan kearahnya.

"Ya, kebetulan aku teman-teman ingin membeli sesuatu" balas pemuda Uzumaki itu, "Tapi, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan Lee?" Naruto menatap teman sebangku Gaara. Lee memang sebangku dengan Gaara, tapi mereka sama sekali tak dekat. Bayangkan saja, Lee yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda, sedangkan Gaara pemuda beraura suram. Mereka tak cocok untuk menjadi teman sebangku.

"Kita harus memberi pelajaran pada orang yang ceroboh kan, Naruto?" Suigetsu tersenyum nakal kearah Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia mengingat percakapan Neji dan Suigetsu kemarin. Hinata pasti juga tak akan menyukai hal ini, dia perempuan lembut yang tak suka menyakiti orang lain, "Uh, lalu dimana Sasuke?"

Suigetsu memandang Neji dan Neji mengangkat bahu, "Dia mungkin saja sedang membaca buku kunonya itu" balas Neji tak acuh.

Padangan Naruto beralih pada Lee yang sibuk memakan mie ramen super pedas yang masih sisa dua mangkok, "Kenapa kalian tak membantunya untuk menghabiskan ramen itu?" tanya Naruto, sengaja berpura-pura tak mengerti apapun, "Aku akan pergi menemui Sasuke. Ah, disini sangat sepi. Kasihan petugas kantin jika makanan mereka tak habis. Kuharap kalian segera bubar dan kembali keruang Sasuke" Naruto berlalu, ia melambaikan tangan kearah Sakura, Ino, Kiba dan Gaara yang masih berdiri didepan etalase.

Neji memandang Suigetsu, mereka berdua menghela nafas bersamaan. Kalau saja Naruto bukan kerabat dekat Uchiha, mereka pasti akan menyuruh Naruto untuk ikut menghabiskan ramen ekstra pedas itu.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju keruangan Sasuke. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih berdiri –bengong dikantin, lagian sejak awal Naruto sudah bilang pada mereka bahwa dia tidak lapar. Mereka saja yang memaksa Naruto untuk ikut kekantin. Naruto juga tak memiliki uang untuk membeli makanan, depositonya telah diblokir dan yah, dia benar-benar hidup seperti gembel jika Sasuke tidak menolongnya.

Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu ruang Sasuke, dan masuk begitu saja tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari dalam. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sibuk membolak-balikkan buku tebalnya. Ah, entah sampai kapan Sasuke akan menjadi kutu buku. Tidak dirumah, ataupun disekolah, "Sasuke," Naruto memanggil pelan, tatapannya tertuju pada buku yang berada dihadapan sang Uchiha. Sebuah buku berisi tentang ketentuan-ketentuan hukum negara dan disampingnya ada buku mengenai kedokteran.

Sasuke mendongak, agak kaget mengetahui Naruto sudah berada didepannya, "Kapan kau masuk?" tanyanya menatap pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Kau saja yang terlalu asik dengan dunia buku, sampai tak menyadari keberadaanku" Naruto merengut, menatap onyx Sasuke dengan wajah jengkel.

Uh, Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ah sial, kenapa dengan hanya memikirkan hal konyol tadi malam jantungnya justru berdetak tak karuan seperti ini? Dia tak mungkin mengalami masalah jantung kan? Oh ayolah Naruto, kau tidak sakit apa-apa kok, "Hei, Sasuke"

Sasuke kembali mendongak, menatap Naruto yang sudah duduk dihadapannya, "Hn"

Naruto berdecak mendengar balasan sang Uchiha, "Kau ini! aku kan mau bercerita!"

Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkanmu" siapa yang percaya jika pemuda Uchiha itu akan mendengarkan ceritanya? Wajahnya tertunduk serius membaca, tangan kirinya sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman, bagaimana dia akan mendengarkan cerita dengan cara seperti itu?

Naruo menghela nafas dongkol, "Aku semalam berhalusinasi" ia mulai bercerita, "Tapi rasanya aneh, seperti nyata. Sejak masalah ayahku, aku tahu aku memang agak gila. Tapi, separah apa gilaku?" itu entah cerita atau justru gerutuan pribadi Naruto. Tak bisa dibedakan.

"Memang apa yang kau halusinasikan?" Sasuke terlihat meminum jus disampingnya. Tetapi matanya masih awas membaca kata perkata yang tercetak dibuku yang dibacanya.

"Tapi, kau harus janji jangan mentertawakanku" ujarnya menatap Sasuke, "Yah, uhm.. aku berhalusinasi, tentang– Yah, kau tahu– seperti kau memelukku. Semalam" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

Sasuke menutup bukunya, ia menatap Naruto dengan kedua tangannya menopang wajah. Naruto tak dapat membaca apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu, Sasuke dan Sai mungkin akan benar-benar menjadi saingan dalam kontes adu wajah datar, "Kau tak berhalusinasi" kata itu terlontar mulus dari mulutnya.

Naruto terdiam sembari mengkerutkan alisnya, "Maksudmu dengan aku tak berhalusinasi? Tunggu! Jadi– kau benar-benar memelukku?" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari tengahnya, sangat tidak sopan.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Maafkan aku, aku mungkin egois. Tapi, aku menyukaimu Naruto"

"Hei! Jangan bercanda denganku! Kau mau aku masuk rumah sakit jiwa!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, dengan pandangan yang sangat berbeda, dan tersenyum tulus kepada pemuda itu, "Kau tahu Naruto" ia memberi jeda, "Hanya kepada Menma dan Kurama aku bisa berbicara banyak. Bahkan pada Neji dan Suigetsu, aku jarang bicara dengan mereka. Tapi kau, aku bahkan menjelaskan siapa aku sebenarnya padamu" pemuda itu terdiam.

Naruto memandang Sasuke –penuh selidik, "Tapi, banyak wanita diluar sana yang jauh lebih baik dari pada aku yang seorang pria" Naruto memberi jeda, "Lagian, aku ini normal. Yah, maaf. Bukan maksudku menyinggungmu"

"Aku tak butuh wanita, Naruto. Yang kubutuhkan, hanya seseorang yang mampu membuatku nyaman"

Naruto bingung, tak tahu harus merespon seperti ini. ini terlalu mendadak, diluar perkiraanya, dan terlalu aneh, "Jadi, kau benar-benar sedang menembakku? Uh"

Sasuke mendengus, dan kembali membaca buku tebalnya, mengabaikan Naruto yang salah tingkah sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, teme. Tapi, aku kan normal. Jadi–" perkataan Naruto terputus, bibir Sasuke telah membungkam mulutnya dengan lembut. Naruto bahkan terlalu kaget, tadi kan Sasuke serius dengan bukunya. Bagaimana?

Naruto mendorong Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia mengusap bibirnya dengan jijik, "Brengsek kau! Sudah kubilangkan, aku ini normal!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia telah duduk nyaman dibangkunya sendiri. kakinya agak sakit karena harus berjinjit untuk mengapai wajah Naruto yang berada diseberang meja, "Bagaimana jika aku membuatmu menyukaiku?" pemuda itu menatap sang Uzumaki dengan seringaian menakutkan.

Naruto bergidik, "Kau gila. Aku harus keluar dari sini"

Sasuke berdiri, menghalangi Naruto yang hendak meraih knop pintu, "Kau tahu jika seorang Uchiha tak pernah memohon kan dobe! kau tinggal turuti saja. Itu mudah"

Naruto mendengus, kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang mulai menyebalkan, "Jadi, kau mau aku menjadi pacaramu? Sementara aku ini laki-laki normal yang menyukai wanita"

"Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku!"

Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan Uchiha dihadapannya, "Baiklah! Aku memberimu waktu 2 bulan! Jika dalam waktu dua bulan aku bisa menyukaimu, maka aku akan menjadi pacarmu. Tapi jika kau tidak bisa membuatku menyukaimu. Yah, kau harus menjauh dariku dan kedua adikku!"

"Tentu. Dalam waktu dua bulan itu, aku bebas melakukan apapun kan?"

"Ya! Tu– tunggu! Maksudmu bebas melakukan apapun?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau sudah bilang 'ya' itu cukup"

Naruto bergidik ngeri, apalagi pancaran wajah Sasuke saat ini. Begitu mengerikan. Oh sial! Tapi, mencintai dan dicintai Sasuke bukanlah hal buruk, kecuali jika para fansnya mengetahui. Yah, aku yakin Naruto akan memiliki masa depan cerah bersama pemuda ini. Apalagi Mikoto begitu menyukai Naruto.

Seperti kata pepatah; jika kau memakan sesuatu yang pahit diawal, pada akhirnya kau akan mencari sesuatu yang manis untuk menetralkannya. Mungkin saja masa pahit Naruto telah usai, dan masa depan manisnya akan segera dimulai. Nb; hitungan manis tidak bermasuk cacian fansgirl Sasuke, pujian dan tatapan mesum para fujoshi sekolah dan tatapan aneh dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Uh, Ino pasti akan menghajar tubuhnya nanti. Ah, siap-siap saja kau Naruto.

**END~**

.

A/N: yuhuuuu~ akhirnya fic ini selesai :D Terima kasih semuanya yang udah review dari awal sampai sekarang. sebagai author baru, aku sangat berterima kasih. Semangat kalian benar-benar membantuku.

Yah, sebenarnya aku memiliki beberapa ending untuk fic ini. tapi ending inilah yang aku pilih. Kebetulan aku gak suka fic yang terlalu berlarut-larut dan susah mencari solusi konfliknya, jadi aku memilih meng-end-kan fic ini dengan happy ending agak menggantung. Hahahaha *ditabok readers*

Maaf tidak bisa membalas reviewnya kali ini. tapi aku udah bava seluruh review kalian :D ah, pertanyaan dari Zadita-san, apakah aku dokter. Bukan, tentu saja bukan. Aku masih 17 tahun –hampir 18, jadi aku masih kuliah. Aku kuliah juga bukan dibidang kedokteran, yah.. lebih tepatnya sih di keperawatan. Hehehe^^ jadi intinya, aku mahasiwa keperawatan :D :D kayanya kebanyakan curhat nih author.

Terakhir^^ mind to RnR again?


End file.
